You Belong With Me
by Alexandria M
Summary: *PREQUEL TO WHERE I BELONG* Joe and Teagan have been best friends since 3rd grade. They have never looked at each other as more than friends. WHat happens when Joe gets involved with Gina; the only person Teagan cannot stand? Will it destroy their friendship or bring them closer to each other? Will new feelings arise between the two or will everything stay the same?
1. First Day

***Here is the prequel to Where I Belong. I hope that you like it***

The sun shines brightly in the sky on this beautiful Monday morning as I walk out of my house. The birds chirp as I make my way over to my neighbor Joe's house to pick him up before school. I walk to his back door and it's already open as his mom Patricia is cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Ms. Anoa'i," I say with a smile as I stand at the back door.

"Good morning, Teagan," she says with a warm smile. "Come in," she says inviting me in. I smile as I make my way into their back door taking in the smell of pancakes. "Are you hungry?" she asks.

"No," I say with a smile, "I just had some breakfast at my house."

"Okay, Tea," she says, "you look very beautiful today," she says as she looks at my first day of school outfit; a plaid skirt, navy blue knee high socks, a baby blue polo with our school's logo on it and a pair of black shoes with my blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "Is Joe ready or do I have to wait a little?"

"He's up in his room, Tea, go ahead up," she says.

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says with a friendly smile before I lay my bag down on the chair in their kitchen and make my way up the stairs to Joe's room.

I knock on the door before I enter the bedroom. "Come in," he says.

I walk into the bedroom and shut the door behind me. "Hey, Joe," I say with a smile.

"Hey," he says. "You're bright and early this morning," he says as he smiles at me as he throws on a baby blue polo matching the one I have on with his khaki pants. "Isn't it usually me that's stuck waiting for you?"

"It's the first day," I say taking a seat on his bed. "I'm excited."

"I see that," he says with a smile. "So what do you think? Do I look okay?"

I look him over admiring him in his baby blue polo and his khaki pants. He is not a sight for sore eyes. I could look at him every day but we're best friends. We don't have those feelings for each other but I cannot deny the fact I have the hottest best friend in the world. "Well," I say as I scrunch up my nose, "I think your khakis are too tight but I think you look okay other than that."

"Just okay?" he asks with a smile. "Come on, Tea, I need more than an okay."

"What look are you going for exactly?" I ask, "I mean you're going to look like every other boy that walks into that school. Uniformity at its best," I say with a smile.

"But I can make this uniform look good," he says with a smile as he puts on his cross necklace. "I mean come on, Tea. You know me."

"Yeah I know you," I say with a smile. "You look good," I say, "now are you ready to go?"

"Why are you in such a rush?" he asks getting into his closet to get out his shoes.

"It's the first day. I'm always excited the first week of school then the excitement dies down and I dread every minute of it but I think this is going to be the best school year ever!"

"Why do you think that?" he asks tying his shoes.

"Because we're sophomores, we get driver's ed, we get our license this year that's why."

"True," he says. "I can't wait to have my license. I can drive whenever and wherever I want."

"Freedom," I say with a smile. "So how is the football team looking this season?"

"Pretty good," he says, "are you still doing your cheerleading thing?"

"Joe, I wanted to cheerlead but I didn't make the team. Some bitchy girl made the team."

"Some bitchy girl?" he asks as he grabs his backpack. "Why is she so bitchy?"

"I don't know because she never came to this school before. She transferred to our school from another private school. She just had a better than thou attitude. She was horrible. I hope to never see her again."

"Bitter much?" he asks as he helps me up off his bed.

"I'm not bitter," I say, "I just didn't like her attitude."

"Fair enough," he says, "I still think it would have been awesome if you were a cheerleader and I was football player. That would be so much fun. We could travel to different games together and you could cheer me on from the sidelines or you could join our team and forget those bitches."

"A girl on the high school football team? I don't think that's going to fly. But I always cheer you on from the sidelines."

"Yes you do," he says with a smile before we make our way downstairs to the kitchen where he grabs something quick for breakfast and ignoring his mom's pancakes. She tells us to have a good day as Joe grabs a bottle of orange juice from the fridge before we walk out the back door and make our way to school.

"You know your mom made you pancakes for breakfast," I say as he eats a banana on the way to school.

"No time for pancakes today," he says with a shrug. "Do you want a bite?" he asks offering me a bite of his banana.

"No," I say with a smile. "So we're in homeroom together and our first period class is American Government. What classes are you taking this year?"

"Gym, Driver's ed, tech ed, 10th grade college English, Algebra 2, Chemistry and then I have study hall and lunch. What about you?"

"Gym, driver's ed, child growth and development, 10th grade AP English, Algebra 2 and Chemistry, when do you have math and chem?"

"Math I have 2nd period and chem is 7th period. How did you get stuck in Child Growth and Development?"

"I have no idea. I didn't pick it," I say. "Why do I need Child Growth and Development? I don't plan to have any kids until I'm a CEO somewhere then I'll have kids. It's all about career first, family second," I say.

"That's what I'm talking about," he says with a smile. "When do you have lunch?"

"5th period you?"

"5th period," he says making me smile. "At least we have lunch together too. What about study hall?"

"8th period, you?"

"Same," he says making me smile even more. "So we get to see each other more than we thought."

"Yeah," I say with a smile as I see our Catholic school in our view. "I guess we're almost there."

"Yeah," he says. "By the way you look pretty today."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I feel my cheeks heat.

We continue walking to school and the closer we get the more I feel that first day excitement. It has been a while since Joe and I had any classes together. I think the last time was in middle school so I can't complain about this year. I like hanging out with Joe. He is one of my best friends. My family moved to Pensacola when I was in 3rd grade next to Joe's parents'. Joe instantly became my best friend. We played together every day, we were inseparable. Most boys and most girls at the age of 8 wouldn't be caught playing together but Joe and I didn't mind. We would spend most of our time playing football together with his cousins Jimmy and Jey. Joe was hesitant at first to let me play with them but when he saw how fast I was and how well I could play he changed his mind. We have watched countless football games together, played numerous football games together and so much other stuff. He knows me better than anyone else in this world just like I know him better than anyone else. We grew up together and hopefully we'll be friends forever.

When we get to school we walk to our homeroom class together. We walk into the classroom and greet a couple of our friends before we take two desks in the back of the room next to each other. "Can I just tell you how much I hate history?" asks Joe.

"Probably as much as me," I say with a smile.

"It's horrible and for this to be our first class I hope I don't fall asleep."

"I hear you," I say with a smile as our teacher comes into the room carrying papers in her arms. "Great," I say, "Ms. Gossling she is horrible."

"I heard she is tough," says Joe. "She gives an hour's worth of homework every night. I can't do that. I heard that she kicked someone out of her class last year because they were caught chewing gum."

"Really? I heard she smacked someone with a ruler because they didn't know the Gettysburg Address. I don't know, Joe."

"Me either," he says as whispers are heard throughout the room as Ms. Gossling looks at us over her glasses after putting the stack of papers down.

The bell rings to start the day and she says, "Everyone take a seat but don't get comfortable. I will be moving you shortly."

"Great," I say under my breath.

We stand to say the pledge of allegiance after we listen to the national anthem and then we say our morning prayer before Ms. Gossling has us take our seats. "Welcome Back," she says in a grumbling voice. "I hope you are prepared to know the American Government like the back of your hand. In this class you will know more about the government than most politicians," she says. "I am Ms. Gossling, I have been teaching here for 15 years," she says, "and I take Government very seriously after all without a government where would be today? WE would have no rules, we would have nothing if it wasn't for the government. You may not realize it now but the government is more important to us than anything," she says and I'm already bored as Joe taps me on the shoulder to show me a picture he drew of her. I let out a little laugh and her eyes dart back to me. "Is there something funny Ms.. what is your name?"

"Teagan Madison," I say.

"Teagan, is there something funny?"

"No, Ma'am," I say as I nudge Joe for laughing into his elbow.

"I didn't think so. I don't like troublemakers. Don't start trouble in my class."

"Okay, Ma'am," I say. "I won't cause trouble."

"I should hope not," she says, "now I would like to take attendance and then we will move seats." She pulls out a piece of paper and looks over it. "Le.. Le..Anoa'i," she says.

Joe raises his hand, "It's Leati and I prefer to be called Joe," he says.

"We don't do nicknames in this classroom Mr. Anoa'i."

"Okay," he says with a shrug, "but I'm present."

"Wonderful," she says as she continues through the attendance as the sound of heels comes into the classroom.

My stomach turns as I look up and see the girl from the cheerleading squad, the one that took my spot and the one that was evil. She comes in with her dark curly hair pulled up into a ponytail, her plaid skirt rolled at the waist, a white blouse with a blue sweater vest over it and her navy blue knee highs on with a pair of heels. "I'm sorry I'm late," she says getting everyone's attention.

"Whoa," says Joe. "She is wow."

"That's the girl I was talking about," I say. "That's the girl from the cheerleading squad."

"How can she be a bitch? She is hot," he says as he clears his throat.

"Joe," I say as I elbow him. "She's a bitch. Stay away from her."

"Come on, Tea," he says, "She can't be that bad."

"Yeah that's what you think," I say.

"And you would be?" asks Ms. Gossling.

"My name is Gina Rodriguez," she says.

"Ah yes, Ms. Rodriguez," she says, " I don't appreciate late arrivals to class if this happens after today you can spend the period in the principal's office. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she says with a smile as I watch the eyes of every guy follow her as she finds a seat. She smiles as she makes her way back to where Joe and I are. She takes a seat at the empty desk in front of Joe, turns around and smiles at him. "Hey," she says.

"Hey," he says.

"I'm Gina."

"I'm Joe," he says before they shake hands. "So you're new," he says.

"Yes," she says. "I'm new here. I haven't quite found my way around yet. Maybe you could help me."

"He actually can't help you," I say.

"And you are?" she asks.

"My name is Teagan."

"Oh yes, I remember you from the cheerleading tryouts," she says. "I'm sorry you didn't make the team."

"I bet," I say, "you weren't sorry that you knocked me over during the routine."

"I'm sorry sometimes I just get a little clumsy. I didn't mean to."

"Right," I say as I glare at her.

"Anyway, Joe," she says. "Do you think you could show me around?"

"Actually," he says as he looks at me then back at her. "I don't think I can. I'm sorry."

"Oh," she says, "it would have been nice to have someone show me around."

"They have certain students to do that," I say, "you just have to talk to a guidance counselor. Then they can set you up."

"I'll find my way," she says before Ms. Gossling makes us get up and puts us in our seats in alphabetical order separating me from Joe but not keeping me far enough from Gina. I don't know what it is about Gina but I just don't like her. She seems to be fake and for whatever reason she seems to have some attraction to my best friend and he seems to have one to her. I'm not jealous by any means but I love Joe and I don't want to see him get hurt. I can see Gina hurting him. He can date whomever he wants but just NOT her.

***A/N: What do you think of JOe's and Teagan's friendship? Do they seem like they are close? What did you think of Gina is she as bad as Teagan makes her out to be? Do you think it's all jealousy from Teagan? Do you think this story is a keeper? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	2. We're Only Friends

***Thank-you to everyone that favorited, followed and alerted this story. Thank-you as well for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

Teagan and I walk down the hallway together to our next class after first period. "So that class is going to be fun," she says.

"Tell me about it, homework on the first night she's starting out easy though."

"I don't think writing a two page paper on what the government is to us is taking it easy. I don't know how we are supposed to have two pages based on our opinion. To me the government is something that makes laws that we need to abide by and that's all I can really think of. I know it's more than that but it's the FIRST day of school my mind isn't exactly in school mode yet."

"Mine either," I say with a smile as we stop outside my English class. "Well, I guess this is my stop."

"I guess so," she says with a smile. "I'll see you in a little bit?" she asks.

"Sure," I say with a smile. "Good luck."

"You too," she says with a smile as her beautiful blue eyes look at me. I smile back at her before she walks away into the crowd and then I walk into the classroom finding a seat in the back of the room. I run into a few of my team mates and greet them as I sit next to them.

A couple minutes later Gina walks into the classroom and looks around for a place to sit. She smiles as she sees me and gives me a small wave. "Who is that?" asks my friend Jesse. "She is hot!"

"Some cheerleader," I say with a shrug as she makes her way to the back. "Not interested."

"You're not interested in her? Is something going on with you and that hot blonde girl you always hang out with?"

"Her name is Teagan and no we are just friends," I say. "She is just my friend."

"Okay," he says, "so she's available then?"

"Not for you," I say protecting Teagan from being used by one of my teammates. I love Teagan and she's been my best friend since elementary school. I don't want to see her get hurt by anyone. She deserves a guy that's going to treat her the right way and treat her like a human.

"Hey," says Gina as she stands next to my desk with a smile on her face.

"Hi," I say.

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asks.

"Not at the moment," I say with a shrug.

"Mind if I take a seat here?"

"Go ahead," I say, "I can't tell you no."

"Thanks," she says with a smile as she takes a seat. "So how are you? What did you think of American Government?"

"I'm okay and I think American Government is going to be a difficult class. Ms. Gossling is not a fun teacher to have. It's going to get worse."

"She was a bitch wasn't she?"

"Yeah," I say with a shrug.

"So, Joe," she says with a smile. "You and Teagan."

"What about Teagan and me?" I ask.

"Are you two together or what's up with that?"

"No," I say, "we're not together. She's just my best friend."

"So she's not your girlfriend?"

"No," I say, "she's not my girlfriend. Why?"

"It's just you two seemed so close to each other in American Government then you two walked to class together. I thought that she might be your girlfriend or something."

"No," I say.

"Okay because I was going to say you could do a lot better than that."

"Than that? Don't talk shit about her, Gina."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good. Teagan is my best friend. I don't like people talking shit about her or hurting her."

"Okay, My bad," she says. "So do you have a girlfriend at all or what?"

"No," I say as I roll my eyes. She's not exactly a bitch like Teagan said she was but she is prying for information. I'm not sure how I feel about that. "I'm single."

"Oh," she says with a smile, "so you date or anything?"

"Sometimes," I say. "Are you trying to ask me something or say something to me?"

She laughs and says, "you know you're gorgeous. I'm sure you have the whole school drooling over you."

"I guess," I say, "I don't really pay attention."

"You should," she says, "so do you want to go out some time or hang out?"

"I don't know," I say, "I have to think about it."

"Cool," she says with a smile as I smile back at her. I have to admit she's beautiful. She is much different than Teagan. She has a natural tan complexion, her dark brown eyes are big and beautiful and her curly hair is pretty and smells like apples. I have to agree with my teammates she is on the hot side. I would give her an 8 out of 10 just because of her attitude alone drops her 2 points other than that she would be a perfect 10 in my eyes.

"Good Morning!" says our English teacher; Mrs. Simmons as she walks into the classroom. "Welcome back! I hope everyone had a great summer." She grabs some papers off her desk and walks to the front of Gina's aisle and hands them some before moving to the next aisle. "Right now I am giving you what I like to call a class syllabus. On this class syllabus you will see what unit in English we are on, what novels we will be reading as well as what projects we will be doing this year. I don't have dates listed but a general idea of how this class is going to go. I don't consider myself a tough teacher but I do believe that it's important to give your all and be the best that you can be. As long as you put your best effort into your work and give it your all we won't have a problem." I breathe a sigh of relief. I need an easy going teacher after dealing with Ms. Gossling first period.

"Much better than Ms. Gossling, huh?" whispers Gina.

"Much," I say with a smile before she hands me a piece of paper folded in half. "What's this?"

"That's my number. Call me sometime and we can hang out," she says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I put her phone number into my book bag.

Overall, my first day of school was a success. I had a couple classes with Gina and we talked more throughout the day. She seems decent to me. I don't see her the way Teagan sees her. I had no problem with her in fact I would say that I am interested in dating her a little. She seems nice to me. I'm not sure what Teagan's issue is with her but I don't think she's really that bad. As the school day comes to an end Teagan and I meet each other at the locker we plan to share together to get some of our stuff before we head home. "So how was your day?" she asks as we start walking home.

"It was good. What about you?" I ask. "Did you have a good first day?"

"It was pretty good," she says, "My chemistry partner is going to drive me crazy though."

I let out a laugh as we walk to my house. "Why?"

"I don't know he's just kind of annoying. So any classes that you really like?"

"English is pretty cool," I say, "but I like math also. You know how much I love math."

"I know, you're such a math nerd," she says as she bumps me with her shoulder making me smile as I take in the scent of roses from her blonde hair.

"Being good with numbers and math is going to help me become successful someday. Just wait and see. When I am that big CEO running a billion dollar company you're going to remember this conversation."

"I'm sure," she says with a smile. "So that's what you really want to do?"

"Yeah," I say, "I want to get into the corporate world. I like control and I like domination. I like to be in charge so what better job for me than bossing people around?"

"So that's what it's all about for you? Bossing people around?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "What about you?" I ask. "What do you want to do?"

"Same as you," she says, "I want to be a CEO someday too. Maybe we can run a company together wouldn't that be sweet?"

"Not a bad idea," I say with a smile as I think about it. "We're going to run a company together someday. I like how you think and I love how smart you are. You'll be a great partner."

"So will you," she says with a smile. "I'm surprised you don't want to be a football player or a wrestler like your dad."

"I love football and I love to play it but I don't want to spend the rest of my life playing football. As for wrestling that's not the life I want either. I am proud of my family and proud of my father for his wrestling legacy and I am proud to be part of the Anoa'i family but I want to make a name for myself outside of football and wrestling. When people see my family they automatically think wrestling or think football I don't want that. I want to show the world that a Samoan boy like myself can branch out past the whole wrestling life and be something else like a CEO. I'm going to be on top of the world."

"I'm sure you will be," she says with a smile.

When we get to my house we get a snack from the kitchen and make our way up to my bedroom. My parents have strict rules about members of the opposite sex being in our bedrooms but since Teagan and I have been friends with each other for so long they make an exception for her. I shut the door behind me as she puts her book bag down on my bed before she lies back on my bed. I put my book bag down on my desk chair and slip out of my polo tossing it to the side and then join her on my bed. I lie down next to her and smile at her as I prop myself up on my elbow before she does the same as her blue eyes meet mine. "So what exactly do you think of Gina?"

"I think she has the tendency of being evil why?"

"But you don't even know her," I say.

"And I don't want to know her either. I saw enough at cheerleading tryouts. She can say she's clumsy all she wants but she deliberately sabotaged my chances of making the team. She bumped into me on purpose. She knew that me falling down would up her chances of getting on the squad."

"But are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure," she says. "I'm over it. It doesn't matter. I don't want to be on that stupid cheerleading squad anyway."

"Well, if you ask me I think that you're way above cheerleading. I think you would do much better playing on the field than cheering on the sidelines but that's just my opinion. You should have tried out for the football team."

"Yeah right," she says, "the moment I would have shown up to tryouts the guys would have laughed at me. The coach would have laughed at me. I will stick to the debate team and dance class."

"They would laugh until they saw what you could do on the field. You're a good football player you would have done well on the team."

"Yeah I doubt it," she says.

"Okay," I say, "So I think Gina is pretty nice."

"I think differently."

"She is in a couple of my classes we were doing some talking. I thought she was pretty sweet."

"Of course you did; she likes you," she says.

"Really you think?"

She smiles and says, "yeah like every other girl in school. Why are you so oblivious to the fact that all the girls in 10th grade are drooling over you?"

"I'm not oblivious to it," I say with a smile, "it's just I'm not interested in half the girls in that school. They don't know me."

"But I know you," she says with a smile.

"You do know me but we're just friends, Teagan, I don't think I can look at you that way."

"Oh," she says with some disappointment in her voice.

"I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just saying that you and I have been friends for so long that I can't really look at you that way. It just wouldn't be right you know what I mean."

"I guess," she says, "I don't see you that way either. I mean it would be weird right?"

"Yeah just a little," I say. "I am thinking about asking Gina out on a date though."

"Why would you do that, Joe? I told you she is evil."

"Maybe to you but she's not to me, I mean I didn't see her as evil."

"You can do whatever you want, Joe, but just be careful with her. I don't trust her."

"I think I'll be all right, thanks for looking out for me," I say.

"I always will," she says with a smile. "That's what best friends do."

"Exactly," I say with a smile

Later that afternoon after Teagan leaves to go to dance class I get into my book bag and pull out Gina's phone number. I look at it a couple minutes before I grab my phone off my desk and dial her number. I wait as the phone rings. "Hello," she says making me smile.

"Hey, Gina," I say, "It's Joe."

"Hey, Joe," she says with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good," I say, "and you?"

"Good," she says, "I'm surprised you called. I thought you were hanging out with Teagan."

"We were but she had to go to dance class," I say. "What are you up to?"

"Oh," she says, "Nothing. I was just working on our American Government assignment. Did you start yours yet?"

"Not yet but I am going to start it after I get off the phone with you. I can let you go if you want me to."

"No you don't have to do that," she says making me smile. She has a beautiful voice. It's not husky or deep but it isn't high pitched either it's in between and it's beautiful just like her. "I can talk."

"Okay," I say, "so how do you like our school so far?"

"I like it," she says. "It's a nice school. It sucks being the new girl but I'll get over it."

"You know I can show you around if you want me to."

"I thought Teagan said that I could go to the guidance counselor for that kind of help. I am sure I can manage."

"I want to do it," I say with a smile.

"Teagan won't get upset?"

"Teagan doesn't get upset. She tolerates a lot of stuff. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Well, okay," she says, "I guess that I would like some help getting around tomorrow."

"Okay," I say with a smile.

"Thanks, Joe," she says and I can hear her smile through the phone.

"You're welcome," I say. "So I called you for something else not to just talk."

"All right."

"Well, what are you doing on Saturday night?"

"I'm not really doing anything."

"Well, would you like to hang out on Saturday night? Maybe go get some pizza and then maybe do some mini golf?"

"That would be awesome, I would like that a lot."

"Me too," I say, "so I can pick you up at your house at 5:30 or 6:00 or we could meet at the pizza place whatever you want to do and the pizza place is only a block away from the mini golf place so we could walk down there after we eat."

"You can pick me up at 6. I'm still getting used to this town," she says. "It would be better if you picked me up at my house and then took me to the pizza place."

"I can do that," I say with a smile. "You can give me your address at school tomorrow," I say, "and we can make some more plans."

"Okay I like that," she says with a smile.

"Me too, well I'm going to let you go so you can do your American Government assignment and I need to get mine started. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she says as I smile. "Bye, Joe."

"Bye, Gina," I say with a smile before I hang up the phone. I'm not sure how Teagan is going to feel about this date but I really like Gina and want to see where this goes.

***A/N: Do you think it's possible that Teagan may have some feelings for Joe and that Joe may have some feelings for her but they are denying them? Why do you think Joe is so quick to say that he is only friends with Teagan? Why do you think Joe and Teagan see Gina different ways? What are your thoughts on Joe asking Gina out on a date? How do you think Teagan is going to handle it? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	3. There's Something There

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"I beat the castle!" I cheer in excitement as Joe and I are in my bedroom playing Super Mario together. "I'm the Super Mario Master of the world!"

"You cheated," he says to me as he puts his controller down. "I got you halfway then you picked up on my work."

"That's not true," I say as I put my controller down. "Don't hate on me because I won and got us to the next world."

"Not hating if I'm telling the truth."

"Yeah yeah," I say with a smile. It's a typical Friday night for Joe and I. We spent the earlier part of the evening at our first home football game of the season and then we came to my house like we do every Friday night to play video games and to watch movies together. It is our way to spend time together and sometimes he'll spend the night with me. "You're such a hater," I say.

"Nah," he says with a smile as he nudges me with his elbow. "All right, I admit it. You're the Super Mario Master of the world. You've got skills."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile, "so want to continue playing or do you want to watch a movie. We can watch a scary movie if you want and I can order us a pizza."

"Scary movies and pizza sound awesome," he says with a smile as he gets up to turn off the video game console before rolling up the controllers while I get out the pizza menu.

"What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Hawaiian," we say together and he smiles.

"You know me so well," he says.

"I guess," I say with a smile before I pick up my phone to call the pizza place to order us a Hawaiian pizza. It's another tradition for us on a Friday night to watch movies and have pizza most often Hawaiian pizza which is one of Joe's favorites. I look forward to our Friday nights together. I place our order with the pizza place and then hang up the phone. "They said it would be about 30 minutes."

"Sweet," he says. "So what movies are we watching? I don't want any of the new watered down horror movies. I want some classics."

"How about we have a Halloween marathon?"

"I'm down," he says.

"I figured you would be," I say with a smile as I get out my Halloween collection. "So you and Gina seem to be pretty friendly."

"Yeah," he says, "we're cool."

"That's nice," I say. "She couldn't take her eyes off you during the game today."

"I guess," he says, "I mean she's cool, Tea."

"Whatever you say."

"Well, you should know I asked her out on a date. We're going out tomorrow night," he says catching me by surprised.

"You asked her out?" I ask. I don't know why it bothers me so much but I feel a little bit of hurt inside of me at his news.

"Yeah," he says, "she actually asked me if I wanted to hang out some time and she gave me her phone number. I called her and asked her out."

"That's nice," I say.

"Tea, are you upset?" he asks.

"I'm not upset," I say.

"It sounds like you are."

"Why would I be upset, Joe? Why would you think I would be upset because you asked Gina out on a date?" I ask and even I realize my tone isn't convincing I can hear the contempt in my voice. I just don't like Gina and I don't want her coming in ruining my friendship with Joe.

"I don't know you tell me, Tea, why would you be upset?"

"I told you I am not upset," I say.

"Tea, you are forgetting I've known you since 3rd grade. You're my best friend. I know when something is bothering you. I know when you're upset and when you're not so what's up?"

"Nothing," I say, "I'm cool."

"If you don't want me to go out with her I won't."

"Joe," I say, "it's not my choice."

"Teagan, all you have to do is say the word and I'll cancel my date with her tomorrow night. All you have to do is tell me to cancel and I will."

"I'm not going to tell you that. I'm not thrilled with the idea of you going out on a date with her but what kind of friend would I be if I told you not to go out with her just because I don't like it?"

"Tea, you're my best friend. Your opinion matters to me most of all. If you don't want me to go out with her then I will call it off."

"Joe, I'm not going to tell you that. I just think it's a mistake. She's not a good person. You can do better than her but it's not my call. Why would you even ask her out?" I ask.

"She is hot," he says. "And she seems nice to me."

"Oh I didn't know you were judging people by looks now. So what if she's hot she's ugly on the inside."

"But that's the thing she's never been unkind to me."

"Because she likes you," I say. "She wants you. She's not going to be unkind to the boy that she likes. I don't know. I just saw a different side of her than you did. That's fine. You can do what you want, Joe."

"Tea, I'm kind of picking up a jealous vibe off of you."

"Jealous? What would I be jealous of?" I ask as I am scared by how envious I truly feel over the situation not that he's dating Gina because I couldn't care less but because it's not me. I never realized it till now that Joe isn't just my best friend. I don't really see him as the kid I used to hang out with playing football with, watching movies with and playing video games with. He's so much more than that to me now. He is probably one of the hottest guys in school, one of the smartest that I know and one of the most athletic. I'm jealous because I didn't realize how much I truly liked Joe until Gina came along. It was like one night I went to sleep and saw Joe as just my best friend but woke up the next day seeing him as so much more.

"I don't know," he says, "your voice just sounds funny like you're jealous."

"I assure you, Joe, I am not jealous of Gina."

"Okay," he says. "So are you okay with me going out with her?"

"It's fine, Joe," I say. "If that's what you want and it makes you happy don't let me stop you but don't think I'm going to be best friends with her."

"I didn't expect you to be," he says with a smile. "Besides I am just trying this out. I'm not really planning a future or anything with her. I just want to see where this goes. For all we know this may not even work out maybe she is as horrible as you say."

"She's horrid," I say with a smile.

"Horrid?" he asks. "Now that's a bit much isn't it?"

"It's the truth," I say as I walk over to him. "She's a horrid person."

"Well, I will find out for myself," he says as he places his hands on my shoulders sending a flow of electricity through my body. "And Tea, don't worry she will never take your place as my best friend. You know me better than anyone. I love you, Tea," he says, "as a friend of course," he says after a moment of silence and awkwardness between us. "I'm always going to be here for you and I need you to be there for me."

"Always," I say with a smile. "And okay," I say as our eyes meet. His grip tightens on my shoulders as I feel a magnetic pull between us pulling us toward one another. I feel the awkwardness fade away as he leans down and I reach up meeting him halfway as his soft full lips meet my lips. He lets go of my shoulders and pulls me to him closing the gap between us as I feel his tongue slides across my lips as his arms wrap around my waist as my arms rest around his neck as I allow him access to my mouth. Our tongues twisting and twirling together in our magnetic attraction, it feels so right. His tongue dominates mine as he deepens the kiss. I moan into his moan as the passion in our kiss builds and the kiss deepens. I've made out with guys before but with Joe it's different. There's a passion there, there's an attraction it's like it's meant to be but I could be wrong. The doorbell rings causing me to pull away. Joe moans as I break the kiss. I give him another soft kiss not wanting to separate from him as the doorbell rings again I pull away breathless and wanting more. "I should get the door."

"Yeah," he says. "Um."

"Yeah um, I'm going to get the door," I say as I back away from him as he lets me out of his grip and the awkwardness is back.

The awkwardness between us continues through the rest of the night. We eat our pizza watching a marathon of Halloween movies and having very little to say to one another unless it is about the movie. He sits on the floor as I lay on my bed to watch the movie. Everything feels different now and we don't mention our kiss the rest of the night. Instead of spending the night like he normally would Joe leaves at 3 in the morning leaving me alone and confused about what happened earlier that night.

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

As I ride with my brother to Gina's house the next evening for our date the events of what happened with Teagan the night before play through my mind. I have never been attracted to Teagan before until about a week ago. I just started to see Teagan in a new light. I used to just see her as a girl I hung out with to play football with and watch movies with but she is so much more to me than that. I feel like turning around and going back home to Teagan to tell her how I feel but I don't think that would be fair to Gina so I continue on my way. As much as I try I just can't get Teagan and our kiss out of my mind. I don't know what to say about it. I don't know how to feel about it but what I do know is there is some type of attraction between us building. I wish I could turn off those feelings but it is too hard. I've tried but I just can't stop looking at Teagan as more than a friend anymore. She is beautiful; very beautiful. Her beautiful blue eyes light up my entire day, her smile melts my heart and her laugh is one of a kind. I love it. It can always make me laugh. Teagan always makes me want to laugh when I don't feel like it.

I am snapped out of thought as we pull into Gina's driveway. I put Teagan to the back of mind the best that I can as I see Gina standing out on her porch in blue jeans that are fitted tightly onto her body showing off every curve with her baby blue t-shirt that clings to her body showing even more of her curves. Her curly brown hair hanging down past her shoulders, I smile as I get out of the car so I can let her get in with me. "Bro," says my brother, "she is beautiful."

"Isn't she?" I ask as Gina makes her way to the car. "Hey," I say.

"Hi," she says with a smile. "You look cute," she says to me as she looks me over in my blue jeans and button down shirt.

"Thanks, you look pretty," I say as she gets into the car.

"Thank-you," she says as I climb in next to her. "I'm so excited for tonight."

"Me too," I say, "what time do you have to be home?"

"10:30," she says.

"All right," I say as my brother pulls out of the driveway. I introduce them and then Matt drives us to the pizza place.

When we get to the pizza place I hold the door open for her and allow her to walk in. We find a table and she takes a seat before I order. "What do you want to drink?" I ask.

"Water is fine," she says.

"Okay," I say, "and what would you like? Do you want to share a pizza or do you want to get something else?"

"Pizza is fine," she says.

"What kind do you like?"

"Just cheese," she says.

"All right," I say as I make my way to the counter to order our pizza and our drinks. I get out drinks and they tell me they will bring the pizza to our table. I walk over to the table and hand her drink to her. "They said it will be a few minutes. They will bring our pizza when it's ready."

"Okay," she says. "So tell me about yourself. Have you always lived in Pensacola?"

"Born and raised," I say with a smile. "What about you?"

"I'm actually from California. Los Angeles to be exact but my dad got offered a job here so we packed up and moved here from California."

"That's a big move," I say, "do you miss Cali?"

"Yes," she says. "Pensacola is nothing like L.A. I miss the shopping and my friends most of all."

"I bet. I don't know what I would do if I had to move away from my friends here. Pensacola isn't too bad once you get used to it. The beach is nice. Have you been to the beach yet?"

"I didn't get the chance yet. I want to. I've been busy with cheerleading and unpacking. We just moved here a month ago."

"Oh," I say, "we'll have to go to the beach some time if you want to."

"That would be awesome," she says, "so you're a pretty good football player. I was watching you last night. You were awesome."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as they bring our pizza over to us. We each take a piece of pizza and I watch her dab her piece with a napkin before I take a bite of my own slice as she continues to dab her pizza with the napkin. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting the grease off the pizza. It's so gross."

"That's the best part," I say.

"And it's also unhealthy. Sorry my mom is a nutritionist. She has been teaching me about healthy eating habits."

"I see," I say. "And what about your dad what does he do?"

"My dad works in the business world. He's the Vice president of the company he works for."

"That's awesome," I say. "I want to get into the business world someday."

"Me too," she says. "I can't believe you want to be a business man."

"I like money, numbers and math plus I love control it's destined to be," I say with a smile.

"Me too. I love math. It's one of my favorite subjects."

"Mine too," I say.

"What about your parents? What do they do?"

"My dad is a retired wrestler and my mom works from home."

"Your dad is a wrestler?" she asks, "like that WWE stuff?"

"Yeah," I say, "but he's retired now. He was part of the Wild Samoans."

"That's so awesome," she says. "Do you watch WWE?"

"I don't really watch much TV. I catch it once in a while but I'm not into it religiously. I would much rather be outside playing football or hanging out with Teagan and my cousins."

"That's cool. You and Teagan are pretty close huh?" she asks as she takes a bite of her pizza.

"Yeah," I say, "she is my best friend."

"That's kind of weird to have a girl as a best friend isn't it?"

"Not really," I say, "Teagan may appear to you as a girl but really she's not. I mean she's a girl but she's a tomboy."

"Oh," she says, "I never would have thought."

"Yeah," I say, "so do you play any sports or watch any sports?"

"Not really. Cheerleading is the only thing I'm really into. I get bored watching sports. I can watch football but that's about it."

"I see," I say, "I am a sports fanatic. I love watching sports. Football is my favorite though. Do you have a favorite team?"

"Not really. I'm not too into it."

"Oh," I say, "so how do you like our school so far?"

"I like it," she says. "It's a nice school. Other than the girls on the cheerleading squad you're the only person I really know."

"Oh. It takes a while but you'll get used to it. How long have you been cheering?"

"Since I was probably 5," she says, "and how long have you been playing football?"

"Since I was 6," I say with a smile. "I love it."

"Well, you're good at it," she says. "So are you Puerto Rican or something?"

"I'm half Italian and half Samoan," I say. "What about you?"

"That's a nice mix," she says, "I thought you were Spanish but I see it now. And I am Puerto Rican."

"Cool," I say with a smile.

We continue talking and getting to know each other while we eat our pizza. I have to admit I do like Gina a lot. I can see this going further than this date. I don't see the evilness in her that Teagan sees but I do see a beautiful nice girl that I have some things in common with but not as much as I have in common with Teagan. I can't say that the date was a total bust because it wasn't. I enjoyed her company and playing mini golf with her was just as fun as talking over pizza. When our date comes to an end my brother picks us up and we drop her off at home.

I walk her up to the front door. "I had a good time tonight," I say as our hands are linked together.

"Me too," she says with a smile.

"I think we should do it again sometime. Would you like to go out again?"

"I would love that," she says with a smile as we reach her front door. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," I say not wanting to let go of her hand as her dark brown eyes look at me and she has a smile on her face. I smile back at her as I look at her. "So I'll call you later?"

"I look forward to it," she says with a smile as we stand looking at each other.

I move closer to her and pull her closer to me and lean down to kiss her lips. I give her a soft kiss on her lips but she parts her lips wanting more so I dip my tongue into her mouth kissing her softly and deeply before the porch light turns on. I pull away with a smile on my face. "Goodnight, Gina."

"Goodnight," she says with a smile before she kisses my cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

"Later," I say with a smile before I turn around as she walks into her house. I keep a smile on my face as I make my way to my brother's car. Tonight has been a good night; a really good night.

***A/N: What do you think of JOe's and Tea's comfort level? Do you find them to be a lot closer than just friends? What did you think of Tea admitting to herself that she sees Joe as more than her best friend? Do you think Tea is jealous of Gina? What did you think of JOe and Tea kissing? What did you think of Joe's date with Gina? What about him admitting his feelings toward Teagan? Do you think if Joe and Gina go further there will be problems between him and Teagan? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	4. Hanging out

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.* **

It has been a few weeks since Gina and I started dating. I feel like since we started dating that Teagan and I haven't been hanging out or talking as much as we used to. I feel bad. I miss my best friend so since it is a Friday night and the football game was cancelled due to the rainstorm and the anticipated hurricane heading our way I scheduled a pizza movie night with Teagan and Gina. Neither knows the other one is coming. I have to try to get them to talk to be friends because I don't want to lose my friendship with Teagan. I would hate that if it happens so the only way I can ensure that it won't is by trying to get Tea and Gina to be friends. It's a long shot because they both have some animosity toward the other but it's worth a shot.

I smile as the doorbell rings as I am straightening up the living room since my parents are away for the weekend at some wrestling event and I have the house to myself. I walk to the door and smile as I open it. My smile grows bigger as I see Teagan standing there in a pair of sweatpants, tennis shoes and a t-shirt too big for her with her blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun. She couldn't look any more beautiful than she does right now. "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey," she says with a smile. "How are you?" she asks as she walks in the door.

"Good," I say shutting the door behind her. "I feel like we never talk to each other anymore it kind of sucks, Tea."

"Yeah it does, I'm just giving you and Gina the space you should have. I mean you seem to really be into her. I don't want to come between that."

"Well, I miss you," I say.

"I miss you too," she says as we walk to the living room. "I'm glad we are having this movie night. The last time we had a movie night was when we kissed."

"Yeah," I say as we take a seat on the couch. "I'm sorry about that."

"Me too," she says, "I mean it was a little weird and unexpected."

"It was," I say as I remember the day well. I still haven't gotten over the way it made me feel. It was different than any of the kisses I had shared with Gina over the last few weeks. There was more passion, more want and need in my kiss with her than I ever had with Gina. There was more chemistry in mine and Teagan's kiss. "I did enjoy it though."

"Secretly I did too," she says with a smile as her blue eyes sparkle in the light. I can tell she's nervous and uncomfortable. "So are you ready for this hurricane?"

"Yeah," I say, "Bring it on."

"I hate hurricanes," I say. "One day I am going to move somewhere there are never hurricanes like New York."

"But then you get to deal with blizzards and snowstorms."

"I don't think a snowstorm can do as much damage to a house as a hurricane can."

"When that snow weighs down on some houses on the roofs it can make the roof collapse," I say, "but most people in New York live in Penthouses and apartment buildings that touch the sky so much different than here in Pensacola. I hope to be in New York some day or maybe even Los Angeles."

"Now Los Angeles has earthquakes, I'll stick with the blizzards, freezing temperatures and snow storms. I think I want to have every season. I want to wear a winter jacket and play in the snow. That's what I want to do."

I smile at her and say, " then I guess you better go to New York."

"What about you? Where do you want to live after college?"

"I don't know. Probably New York, I can become more successful in New York."

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Pizza and movies," I say with a smile. "But there's something I have to tell you first."

"Okay," she says. "What's up?"

"Gina is coming tonight."

"What? Why is she coming?"

"I invited her to come tonight."

"Why would you do that? I thought these were our special nights together. With you hanging out with her so much I thought that maybe you and I could hang out tonight by ourselves like old times. I don't want her to be here, Joe."

"Tea, I invited her because she's my girlfriend."

"She's your what?"

"Girlfriend," I say. I can tell Teagan is upset. I know she doesn't like Gina much and finding out that Gina and I are in a relationship has to be difficult for her. Just like I am sure it would be difficult for me to find out she's in a relationship with someone else.

"When did THAT happen?" she asks.

"Last week," I say.

"And you didn't tell me? I thought we told each other those things."

"I'm sorry. I got busy with football and then with Gina plus with school work. I haven't really had time to tell you what's been going on with me and Gina."

"But why? She's a bitch."

"I don't think that way about her," I say.

"I'm leaving, Joe," she says as she gets ready to walk to the front door but I stop her. "Move, Joe."

"I'm not going to move," I say, "I want you to stay. I want to hang out with you."

"But I don't want to hang out with Gina."

"She's my girlfriend. I want you two to at least try to be friends for me that way I don't feel bad if I'm with her and so that we can hang out together."

"I don't want to be a third wheel, Joe," she says. "You're asking me to be the third wheel in your relationship."

"I'm not asking you that. I'm asking you to be friends with Gina for me."

"Joe," she says, "I have no desire to be friends with her. I don't want to be friends with her. I think she's a horrible person."

"She's not that bad," I say, "please stay for me."

"Fine," she says, "but first time she does something to upset me I'm leaving."

"Fair enough," I say. "Thanks, Teagan."

"You're welcome," she says as we make our way back to the living room before the doorbell rings. She groans before I go to answer the door.

"Hey," I say to Gina with a smile as I see her standing at the door wearing a jean skirt and a fitted t-shirt with her curly hair straightened.

"Hey, Baby," she says with a smile as she takes my hand and walks into the house. "So I brought us some movies to watch and instead of pizza how about we have Chinese Food?"

"Pizza on a movie night is kind of a tradition," I say as we walk into the living room.

"I hate pizza," she says before she spots Teagan. "What is Teagan doing here?" she asks.

"I invited Teagan over so we could all hang out together."

"Why?" she asks. "I thought it was going to be just you and me," she says as she faces me and places her hand on my chest as I catch Teagan rolling her eyes. Gina turns my face toward hers. "I wanted it to be just you and me," she says as she traces my chest with her finger as I look into her deep brown eyes.

"I just thought…." I start to say before she cuts me off by kissing my lips softly. I try to fight but I succumb to the sweetness of her kiss and allow her tongue to slide into my mouth meeting with my tongue, twisting and twirling with it before I suck on her tongue softly as I run my hands through her hair. I almost forget Teagan is there before she clears her throat causing me to break the kiss. "I'm sorry. Teagan and I have been doing movie and pizza nights since we were 10 years old technically this is my thing with her but I want us all to have a movie and pizza night together. Teagan is one of my best friends. She is MY best friend and lately I haven't really gotten the chance to hang out with her because you two have some type of animosity toward the other. I just want you two to get along for me. Can you two at least do this for me?"

"Fine," says Teagan, "only if she's willing."

"I guess," says Gina.

"Great," I say.

"So instead of pizza can we please do Chinese food?" asks Gina.

"Teagan, what do you think?"

"I'm okay with that. I wouldn't mind switching it up a little bit. I have some movies that we can watch."

"So Chinese food it is," I say with a smile.

"I have some movies too," says Gina. "I thought we could watch some romantic comedies or some comedies."

"Joe isn't really into romantic comedies. He'll watch them but he really likes horror movies," says Teagan. "I have some horror movies. I have some Friday the 13th's and I have some of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies. I also have The Blair Witch Project."

"That's not even scary," says Gina, "but I hate horror movies."

"You don't think the Blair Witch is scary? It's creepy."

"Horror movies scare me," she says. "I think we should stick to comedies tonight."

"Joe," says Teagan, "what do you want to watch?" I feel like I am torn between the two of them. I don't know which to choose. If I pick horror then Gina will think I am choosing Teagan over her and if I pick what Gina wants Tea will think I am choosing Gina over her.

"I don't know," I say, "I do like horror movies and I'm not a big fan of romantic comedies. So maybe a horror movie?"

"But Joe," whines Gina, "I don't like scary movies. They are too scary for me."

"I'll protect you," I say with a smile.

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I need you to protect me," she says wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest.

I can sense Teagan's uncomfortableness so I remove Gina's hands from around my waist to order our Chinese food. I place an order and then once our food arrives I put in one of the Freddy Kruger movies into the DVD player to watch it with my two favorite girls. Gina snuggles up to me as I smile as we eat and watch the movie while Teagan moves to the couch away from both of us. She hasn't really done much talking since Gina showed up and I don't take that as a good sign. I know Teagan and when she's silent that usually means she's pissed about something. I am sure it has to do with Gina but I'm not going to say anything to her right now. I give her a soft smile as she gives me a half smile back before she goes back to eating and watching the movie.

As the movie continues and we finish our food Gina snuggles even closer to me as she is getting freaked out by the movie and buries her head into my chest as I kiss the top of her head and hold her tightly in my arms as her hand rubs my chest. The middle of the movie approaches and Gina is practically in my lap and she looks up at me with a smile on her face. I smile back at her before she says, "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly forgetting that Teagan is even in the room. I wrap my arms around Gina and put more passion into our kiss as my tongue possesses hers. I feel her smile against my lips before I continue to kiss her passionately.

"All right," says Teagan interrupting us. "I think it's time for me to go."

"Teagan," I say, "Please don't leave."

"And sit to watch you two make out. I don't think so. You two want to be alone so I am going to go home."

"Tea," I say.

"No, bye Joe," she says as she stands up. "I'll talk to you later. I hope you two have fun," she says before she storms out of the house. I hear the front door slam behind her.

"I thought she would never leave," says Gina. "Where were we? Oh yeah," she says before she wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips against mine.

"You wanted her to leave?" I ask as I break the kiss.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be you and me," she says. "Teagan was just hanging around."

"She's my best friend," I say. "I care a lot about her."

"Why do you like her so much?"

"Because you don't know her like I do," I say, "It's hard to explain. Teagan is just my best friend."

"Well," says Gina, "forget about her tonight. I'm here. You and I can have some fun now without her."

"Gina," I say as she moves off my lap.

"Shhh," she says as she places her finger over my lips. "I want you, Joe."

"You have me," I say, "but…"

"No," she says, "Come on," she says pulling me by my hand to get me to stand up. I stand up with her and she leads me upstairs to my bedroom. She closes the door behind us and pushes me up against the bedroom door. "Like this," she says as she takes her hands to the top button of my jeans. She pulls them down slowly. I try to stop her but she pushes my hand away.

"Gina, I don't think," I say before she interrupts me.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. I've wanted to do this for the longest time," she says before my jeans are down at my ankles and her hands are in my briefs. I stiffen as I feel her soft hands on my dick as she strokes it softly as much as I want to fight it I can't because it feels too good. I let out a moan as I feel her soft strokes making me grow harder with each one. "Am I getting you excited?" she asks with a smile.

"Gina," I say through my deep breaths before my briefs are down at my ankles with my jeans and my erection is free. Her hands sliding up and down my length in soft perfect strokes making me weak at the knees, a groan escapes from my lips as I feel her soft lips on the tip of my erection. Her hands slide up my length first followed by her lips. I moan out as I feel the warm wetness of her tongue on my length as she sucks me softly. She takes me deeper into her mouth as I moan out in pleasure as I play with her hair as she continues to pleasure me with her mouth and soft lips. She tries to take me deeper but gags as I touch the back of her throat. She slides her lips down my length and frees my erection from her mouth as she coughs before she takes me into her mouth again, trying to take me deeper and gagging once again. "Don't try to go that deep," I say through gritted teeth as I feel myself getting closer. She continues to suck, sucking harder making my pleasure grow stronger. I groan out and as I feel my erection growing thicker in her mouth and fuller. "I'm gonna cum," I say after a deep breath. She sucks harder and with a grunt I find my release in her mouth, releasing all my hot seed into her mouth as I groan out. She starts choking and coughing on my seed as she tries to swallow it. I pull myself out of her mouth as I am still in the middle of my climax as she spits out what she can't swallow. It wouldn't be the best experience of a blowjob I had before but we can work on it. I finish my release and clean her up after before I clean myself up. "That was interesting," I say.

"You didn't like it?" she asks as I put my briefs on. "I'm sorry."

"It was okay," I say trying not to hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry. I can try again if you want me to."

"No, I think that's enough for tonight."

"Oh," she says. "It must have been really bad."

"It wasn't bad it just it's fine, Gina," I say, "let's go watch another movie."

"Why watch a movie when we're home alone? We have the whole house to ourselves we could have some fun."

"I'm not ready to have that type of fun with you tonight. I just want to watch movies okay?"

"Are you sure?" she asks as she takes my hand. "We could have sex if you want to."

"No, Gina, I'm not ready to have sex. I just want to watch movies. Okay?"

"Okay," she says with defeat in her voice.

"Hey," I say, "don't be sad. I'm just not ready for that yet. Not tonight anyway."

"All right," she says with a soft smile. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I still love you though," I say before I kiss her lips softly.

"I love you too," she says with a smile before we share another soft kiss before we go back to the living room to watch movies together the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch.

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER: TEAGAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I walk out of the bathroom stall to wash my hands when I see Gina standing at the sink. "Hey, Gina," I say as I walk passed her to get some soap.

"Teagan," she says with her arms crossed. "How are you?"

"Fine," I say, "what's up?"

"Nothing," she says as I wash my hands. "So you and Joe are pretty close?"

"He is my best friend," I say with a shrug. "We've been best friends since 3rd grade. What are you getting at?" I ask as I get a paper towel to dry my hands. "Do you have an issue with our friendship?"

"Yeah I do," she says, "Joe doesn't need you anymore. He has me."

"Whatever," I say as I roll my eyes. "You're not going to come between Joe and me. Joe has been my best friend forever and will ALWAYS be my best friend. You're just the new girl in school that thinks she won but you will never win."

"Oh but I will, Teagan, Joe doesn't want you. He doesn't need you anymore. He has me. Stay away from him."

"You can't tell me to stay away from my best friend."

"He's my boyfriend and I want you to stay away. He doesn't need you, Teagan." She says before I walk to the door but she stands in front of me. "I mean it, Teagan, if you know what's good for you you'll stay away from Joe. Don't make me hurt you."

"You hurt me? Whatever, Gina," I say as I go for the door but she stops me and grabs me by my hair and slams my face against the bathroom door as I cry out in pain.

"Stay away from Joe," she says as she lets me go. "I don't want to have this conversation again because if I do it's going to be worse."

"Gina, I'm not scared of you," I say. I would punch her in the face but because I know how Joe feels about her I refuse to do it. I don't want to upset him so I control the anger building inside of me. "And if you touch me again I will not be responsible for what happens."

"Just stay away from Joe," she says before she walks out of the bathroom. I wipe my nose and see the bright red blood on my hand. I walk to the sink and look in the mirror to see my nose bleeding. I grab a paper towel and hold it up to my nose as the bell rings for the next class.

I walk out of the bathroom holding the paper towel under my nose and run into Joe. "Teagan," he says.

"Joe," I say. "Heading to lunch?"

"Yeah," he says as he looks at me. "What happened to your nose?"

"Nothing," I say. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I say. "Hey, I think I am going to skip lunch together to go to the library."

"I'll go with you," he says.

"No, you go to lunch. I'm just doing some boring research for a project. You should have lunch. I'm not that hungry," I say. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," he says before we separate and go our two separate ways. I stop outside the library and break down into tears before I walk into the library to spend my lunchtime away from Joe. I'm not staying away from him because Gina told me to. I am staying away from him because my feelings for him are just going to get in the way of our friendship. I don't care what Gina thinks or wants this is about how I feel about Joe.

***A/N: What did you think of JOe inviting both Gina and Teagan over for a movie night? What about Joe and Gina being boyfriend and girlfriend? Why do you think Teagan left? What did you think of Gina trying to give Joe a BJ? What about Gina threatening Teagan and slamming her against the bathroom door? Why do you think Teagan is trying to avoid Joe? Is it because of Gina or her feelings? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	5. No One But You

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!***

Over the next few days I do everything I can to avoid Joe. I just don't know what I can say to him without ruining his relationship with Gina. I feel like it is better if we just take a little break from each other that way there are no problems. Thursday afternoon I walk into my house to see my mom in the kitchen after school. "Hey, Mama," I say as I get into the fridge to get out a bottle of water.

"Hey, Tea," she says with a smile as she's working on our dinner for tonight. "You're getting home later than usual."

"Yeah, I went to the library today after school," I say as I lean up against the island. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Pork chops, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables," she says.

"Sounds good," I say with a smile.

"What did you go to the library for?" she asks.

"I have this report for school that I have to do," I say with a shrug. "I wanted to get a head start on it."

"You didn't go to the library with Joe?" she asks.

"No, Mama," I say.

"Why not? I thought you and Joe were best friends forever," she says, "you two don't seem to be hanging out so much anymore."

"He has a girlfriend," I say. "So he's really spending more time with her. I'm just here."

"Well, he has been calling for you. You're not taking his phone calls and your sister told me that yesterday when he came over to see you, you told her to tell him you weren't feeling well so what's really going on, Teagan?"

"Nothing, Mama, I just feel like maybe Joe and I need a little break. We used to hang out so much and now he has a girlfriend. He should be hanging out with her."

"Does this have anything to do with your nose?" she asks as I touch my swollen nose that is still sore from a few days ago and my eyes are fading from black and blue to a lighter color.

"No, Mama."

"Well, when do you think you're going to tell me about your nose and why you came home crying that night."

"I'm fine. It was all a misunderstanding. I'm cool now."

"If someone did that to you, you need to tell the headmaster so they can handle it."

"No, Mama, I'm fine," I say. "Can we just drop it?"

"So then you'll tell me what's really going on with you and Joe and why you're ignoring him the way you are?"

I let out a sigh and know she isn't going to give up till she gets some type of information from me. "There isn't really anything going on with Joe and I. We're friends. I feel like we need to put some distance between us because of his girlfriend. I don't think she likes us hanging out so much."

"So what you were around Joe first. You two are best friends you are like brother and sister she has nothing to worry about."

"I guess," I say.

"Teagan, she has nothing to worry about right?"

"I don't know," I say, "it's just like all these years I just saw Joe as my best friend, my brother. You know the kid next door that I hang out with but recently things are different. I see him for so much more. I see him as more than a brother. I see him in a non-friendly like way."

"Are you trying to say you have feelings for him?"

"I think I do, Mama. I think I do have feelings for him. He is my best friend. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. We have so much in common. He's always there for me and I'm always there for him. It's like maybe we should be more than friends but now it's too late because he has a girlfriend."

"I see," she says as she works on dinner. "That's complicated so you want to put distance between the two of you because of your feelings for him."

"Yeah," I say, "I feel like that's the best thing you know what I mean but I miss him. I really miss my best friend. Every time I want to talk to him or I go to call him I change my mind because I'm scared that something might happen."

"Do you think he feels the same way about you?"

"I'm not sure," I say, "we did kiss before."

"You kissed?"

"Yes, Mama. We kissed."

"How did it feel? What did you feel?"

"It felt right. I mean I have kissed other guys before but the kiss Joe and I had was so much more different. I liked it, I like him, Mama. I have been struggling with it. I thought maybe I could shake my feelings for him but they get stronger every day. I really like him."

"And you feel wrong for liking him because he has a girlfriend?"

"Oh no, his girlfriend is a bitch, I just feel confused because I don't know if he feels the same way I feel about him. I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

"You don't like his girlfriend?"

"She's horrible," I say, "she's the one that did this to my nose. She told me to stay away from Joe."

"Maybe you should tell Joe about that and let him know what his girlfriend is saying or telling you. You should talk to Joe let him know how you feel and see if he feels the same way you do."

"But what if he doesn't? Then I'm going to look like an idiot."

"If you want my honest opinion, Tea, I think Joe likes you. I think he has liked you for a long time. I think you both liked each other for a long time but are both too scared to admit to yourselves and to each other."

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"If you have ever seen the way Joe looks at you, you would know what I mean and if you could see the way you look at Joe you would understand. You two like each other. I think you need to go talk to him."

"But Mama," I say, "what if he really doesn't like me?"

"You'll never know if you don't talk to him whether the outcome is good or bad you need to let him know how you feel. You can't avoid him forever, Teagan. He is your best friend."

"I guess you're right," I say, "I'm going to go talk to him. I'll be back later."

"Okay," she says. "We're eating around 6 so be back by then."

"All right," I say before I take one last sip of my water before I make my way out the backdoor and over to Joe's house so that I can talk to him. I feel like such a fool. I can tell him how I feel but what if he doesn't feel the same way as me. I'm going to feel stupid and it could ruin our friendship.

I nervously walk to the front door. My stomach twists in knots as I knock on the door. I wait outside for a couple minutes before Joe answers the door in just a pair of shorts without a shirt on exposing a magnificent body, the body of a Greek God. I have gone swimming with Joe plenty of times before but this is the first time I am paying attention to his perfect body. He has the perfect abs and broad shoulders. I can't take my eyes off of him as he stands in front of me. "Teagan," he says snapping me out of the dirty thoughts running through my head.

"Sorry," I say, "Do you think we can talk?"

"Sure," he says, "come in. I was just working out a little bit. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say as I walk into his house. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Ignoring you the last few days and staying away for the last few days," I say as we start walking upstairs to his bedroom.

"Oh so that's what you were doing," he says, "I thought you were mad at me or something."

"Why would I be mad at you?" I ask as we walk into his bedroom.

"I don't know," he says, "I just thought because you didn't want to hang out or talk you were upset with me."

"No," I say, "I am not upset with you. It's complicated."

"Maybe I can uncomplicate things for you," he says, "so what's up why were you ignoring me the last few days?"

"I'm not really sure. I just need a few days to think."

"To think about what?" he asks.

"How I feel about you," I say. "Lately I have been feeling differently about you."

"Differently how?"

"I don't know," I say with a shrug. "I used to see you as a brother and a best friend but lately things have felt different when it comes to you. It's as if I have a crush on you well I actually do have a crush on you," I say.

"Really, Teagan?"

"Really, I just feel that in the last few weeks I am discovering something about you that I never knew before and that's that I like you. I like you a lot and when I see you with Gina it kills me. I know you can do better than her but I don't want to see you with anyone else but me. I just feel like maybe there is something there that wasn't there before."

"Teagan," he says with a smile. "I don't even know what to say."

"If you're going to say something that is going to break my heart or make me look like a fool don't say it at all."

"I would never say anything that would break your heart and make you feel like a fool. I'm not that kind of guy, Teagan, you know that. You're my best friend."

"See you keep saying best friend," I say, "that means I am the only one that feels this way so I am an idiot."

"No," he says, "you're not an idiot. And you didn't give me a chance to talk so just listen to me okay?"

"Okay," I say, "I'm listening."

"Good," he says, "you're not alone, Teagan. I don't know what happened it's like one day you're my best friend and the next day I have these feelings for you. Feelings of something more than a best friend, I see you as more than a friend. I never looked at you like this before but lately I can't get you off my mind. I can't stop thinking about you and I just want to be near you but with Gina around it makes it that much harder for me to be around with you."

"Gina doesn't like me," I say, "she slammed my face against the bathroom door and told me to stay away from you."

"She did that to you?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "She did this to me," I say pointing to my nose.

"I'm sorry," he says as he takes his hand to my chin and strokes my cheek with his thumb. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I say. "It's not your fault. She's threatened by me. She is scared I am going to ruin your relationship."

"And she has every reason to be threatened by you," he says with a smile. "You're beautiful, Teagan, you're very beautiful and you're the sweetest girl I have ever met in my life. I can't help the way I feel about you. I like you," he says with a smile making me blush. "You're blushing."

"Cause you're embarrassing me," I say with a smile as I look down at the ground.

"No need to be embarrassed by the truth," he says making me put my head down. "Hey," he says lifting my chin. "You're beautiful," he says. "Let me see those beautiful blue eyes."

I look up at him and smile. "What about Gina?"

"Don't worry about, Gina," he says. "I'll take care of her. You're the only one I'm worried about right now."

"Joe," I say before I am cut off by his lips on mine. I succumb to him and allow him access to my mouth as his long tongue slides into my mouth through my parted lips. Our tongues twisting together in a heated passion, a passion I never even knew existed until this moment. The perfect dominance of his kiss makes me want more as I wrap my arms around his neck as his large arms circle around my waist. I push him toward his bed and he falls down as he reaches it, sitting so that I can straddle him as we continue our passionate kiss. His hands slide up under my shirt as he rubs my back as I cup his perfect face as we share our kiss. "Are your parents home yet?" I ask him as I break the kiss to catch my breath as his large hands continue to rub my back.

"Not until this weekend," he says with a smile. "Why?"

"Cause I want more," I say boldly.

"You want more?" he asks.

"I want to have sex with you," I say.

"Teagan, are you sure? I mean that's a big step are you sure you want to go that far? I am okay with making out."

"I'm sure, Joe. I'm ready."

"Okay," he says nervously as his hands stop moving.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I rub his bare chest with my hands. "Are you okay?"

"It's just," he says, "don't make fun of me."

"I won't make fun of you," I say. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I never had sex before," he says in a whisper as if there are other people around.

"You never had sex?"

"Never," he says, "I'm a virgin."

"You and Gina never?"

"Never. She gave me a pathetic blow job but we never had sex. I never had sex with anyone."

"Why would I make fun of you for that?"

"I don't know," he says, "it's just I don't know. Have you ever had sex before?"

"No," I say, "I never did. I am a virgin too."

"Okay," he says, "do you really want to do this?"

"Yeah, Joe, I do."

"Okay," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "Let's try this. We can learn together as we go."

"Okay," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips again softly as I push him down onto his back as we continue to share our passionate kiss before he breaks the kiss so that we can get undressed. I don't know why I chose to lose my virginity this way and to Joe but it feels right. I don't think I would want to lose it with anyone else but him. I suddenly get shy as I start to strip down to my black bra and purple panties as Joe strips down to his grey boxer briefs. I have never been naked in front of him before and he's never been naked in front of me.

He looks at me and I look at him. "Beautiful," he says as he takes his large hand over my stomach. "You're beautiful, absolutely perfect."

"Thanks," I say. "So do you have condoms or anything?"

"No," he says, "I never really had sex before and didn't expect to have sex today so I have none. Are you on the pill?"

"I have no need to be on the pill," I say. "I think we will be okay though."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure," I say. "I chart my period and I just had it so we're good."

"Okay," he says as we finish stripping down to our nakedness. I stand in awe as he stands in front of me naked. I nearly faint at the perfection of his body and my eyes are drawn to his erection and I suddenly get nervous with the idea of having sex with him. "So," he says, "are you ready?"

"Yeah," I say forgetting my nervousness and letting him take control as he takes my hand and leads me back his bed. I climb into his bed after he pulls the covers back and he climbs in next to me. My stomach twists in knots as we lie in bed next to each other. "So this is kind of awkward," I say.

"I think it's going to be all right. I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else but you."

"Same here," I say with a smile.

"It's going to be okay," he says before he kisses my cheek.

"Okay, I trust you." He smiles and kisses my lips softly before he towers over me with his naked body of perfection. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lowers himself down on top of me spreading my legs with his knee before he positions himself so that his erection is rubbing against my sex, teasing me and making me wet. "Ready?" he asks. I nod at him and he kisses my lips softly before he slowly enters me. I feel myself stretching and tearing as he enters me inch by inch. I wince from the pain of him inside of me before he starts to move. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm okay. I'm ready."

"Okay," he says before he starts to move slowly and softly inside of me. It burns with each movement he makes but he takes his time and stops to make sure I am okay as he moves. He doesn't move fast but makes slow gentle movements. I feel myself tearing as he goes deeper inside of me. His movements slow and steady as he groans out in pleasure as he feels my tightness around him. "Teagan," he says as he continues to move in and out of me slowly, pacing himself, taking his time to make sure I am okay. "If it hurts let me know and I'll stop."

"You're fine," I say. "You're fine."

"Okay," he says as he continues to move as he lowers his lips to my neck, kissing it softly as his movements continue. The pain turns to pleasure as I start to move with him as he moans in my ear. He picks up his movements but still keeping them soft and gentle as I pick up on his new rhythm. I feel something building up inside of me that I never felt before, the feeling of ecstasy tears through my body and I feel my body start to quiver and quake. I feel nervous from this new sensation. I can't control it anymore and with a quake I find myself crying out in pleasure as I release my hot juices as Joe continues to move. "Damn, Tea," he says as he moves a bit harder before I feel his erection start to throb and become fuller inside of me. And with a grunt and a groan with a shiver he cries out my name as he finds his release pouring his hot semen deep inside of me. "Wow," he says as he finishes emptying into me. "I never thought sex could be so great. I know why everyone likes it."

"I didn't know it hurt so much," I say as he lays on top of me, still inside of me as I run my hand through his hair. "but it felt so good after the pain went away."

"I wasn't too rough?" he asks looking into my blue eyes.

"No, Joe," I say, "you were perfect. It was perfect."

"Okay," he says with a smile. "Well, I guess we're not virgins anymore."

"I guess not," I say with a smile as his phone starts to ring.

He grabs it off the stand and looks at it. "Fuck," he says.

"What?"

"It's Gina," he says.

"Oh," I say as he slowly removes himself from me as I wince in pain as he does.

I cover myself up with his blankets as he sits up to answer the phone. "Hello," he says into the phone. It's a little more forceful than I think he wanted it to be. "What? What do you mean you're coming over? I told you I had plans today," he says into the phone. "What about cheerleading?" He looks at me and smiles and mouths that he's sorry and makes a face making me laugh. "Whatever give at least 15 minutes," he says. "Okay you know what I'm in the middle of something. I said to give me 15 minutes, Gina." I don't know what she says but she has Joe upset. "I said 15 minutes got it?... Good," he says before he hangs up the phone. "I'm sorry," he says, "I wanted to spend more time with you but she's coming over. I tried to get her out of it but she insists."

"She has some type of radar."

"She is getting too clingy," he says. "I don't like clingy girls," he says with a smile. "You would never be clingy right?"

"Right," I say with a smile.

"Maybe I need you instead of her," he says as he lets out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Tea."

"It's okay. I have to go home for dinner anyway."

"Oh," he says. "Okay, want to hang out this weekend?"

"Sure what about Gina?"

"She's going away for the weekend," he says as he gets out of bed to put on his briefs and to get dressed.

"That sounds cool," I say with a smile as I get out of bed to get my clothes on. I look down at the bed and say, "Joe we have a problem?"

"Shit," he says, "I'll take care of that," he says as he throws on his shorts before he starts to strip the bed. He throws the sheets into the hamper before he grabs a shirt from his drawer. I watch him as I get my clothes back on. I don't feel bad about what I did and I wouldn't mind doing it again. I like Joe and maybe this could be the start of something between us at least I hope that it is. "I'm sorry, Teagan," he says as we walk downstairs "I don't mean to kick you out but she's coming and you know if she sees you here hell is going to break loose."

"I know, Joe," I say with a smile. "I had a good time."

"You don't regret it?" he asks as we stand at his front door.

"No," I say with a smile. "I don't. Do you?"

"Not at all, I wouldn't mind doing it again, I don't want you to stay away," he says with a smile.

"I don't plan to stay away," I say with a smile. "I should go."

"All right," he says as I go to open the door. "Wait," he says.

"Yeah?" I say as I turn around to have his lips on mine giving me another soft passionate kiss.

"Bye, Teagan, I look forward to this weekend."

"Me too," I say with a smile before I kiss him one more time before he opens the door for me. I hate to leave him but he's right if Gina shows up and I'm there I don't know what will happen but I'm sure it won't be good. I wave to him before I walk to my house as he watches me and as I reach my front step I see Gina's dad's car pulling into the driveway and roll my eyes.

***A/N: What do you think of Teagan's relationship with her Mom? Do you think they have a good relationship? What are your thoughts on Tea and Joe admitting how they feel about each other? What did you think of Tea and joe losing their virginity with each other? Do you think it was too soon for them to have sex with each other? What did you think of what Joe said about Gina? What did you think of Joe making Tea leave because Gina was coming over? Do you think this is the start of something between Joe and Teagan? Please review and thank-you for reading. :)**


	6. What Happens Now

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**TEAGAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"How did your talk go with Joe, Honey?" asks my mom as I walk into the kitchen after I make my way back from Joe's house.

"It went very well," I say as I see my sister Taryn sitting at the table. "Taryn, can I talk to you?"

"I guess," she says as she looks at me before she gets up from the table. "Is something wrong?"

"I just need to talk to you," I say as I take her by the hand and lead her upstairs to my bedroom. I shut the door behind us and she takes a seat on my bed as I pace the room. She looks at me and watches my moves. "Have you ever had sex before?" I ask her.

"Um, why do you want to know that?" she asks. Taryn is my older sister. She is two years older than me and we have a very close relationship with one another. We are pretty different when it comes to our hobbies. She is more of a girly girl than I am while I am more of a tomboy. She is shier than I am. We share the same looks we both have blonde hair but hers is shorter than mine and there is more brown in her hair than mine and we share the same blue eyes.

"I just want to know have you ever had sex before?" I ask.

"I may have are you going to rat me out to mama for it?"

"No of course not," I say as I continue to pace the room.

"Is something going on, Tea?"

"Maybe," I say. "Joe and I had sex today."

"You what?" she asks as if she's shocked.

"We had sex," I say, "I went over there to talk to him about his girlfriend and tell him that I do have some feelings for him. I thought I was going to look like an idiot but he has feelings for me too he said. We kissed and then we had sex."

"I can't believe you had sex with Joe Anoa'i. Do you know how many girls want to have sex with him?"

"I'm aware of his sexiness in the school and aware that he is a chick magnet but I'm not worried about the other girls in school and neither is he apparently."

"So you two had sex?"

"Yes, Taryn, we had sex. It was my first time. I lost my virginity to him."

"Wow," she says, "I don't know what to say. But he has a girlfriend?"

"Unfortunately," I say, "that's the weird thing. He didn't care that he had a girlfriend and went ahead with the sex. I initiated it and he was game so we both had sex together for the first time. He was a virgin too."

"So how do you feel?" she asks as I sit down on my bed next to her.

"Confused," I say, "I thought that I would feel bad that he cheated on his girlfriend but I don't feel bad at all. I'm glad he did and I'd do it again."

"Damn, Tea," she says, "you have no remorse do you?"

"His girlfriend almost broke my nose so no I don't and she's a bitch so she gets what she deserves. I just don't know how to feel now. It all happened and then she called. She was coming over so he kind of kicked me out not really kicked me out because I didn't have any issue leaving but it still felt weird. WE didn't get to talk about it you know and he wants to hang out this weekend while she's away."

"So he's pretty much going to cheat on his girlfriend and you're going to be the side piece?"

"I don't know," I say, "I think I like him more now after we you know."

"Well, did you like it?"

"The sex?"

"Yeah, Tea."

"It was okay. It hurt a lot and I am still bleeding from it but it was okay."

"Did you use protection with him?"

"Not really," I say, "but it's okay though. I just had my period so I am okay."

"When did you have your period?" she asks.

"Um two weeks ago," I say, "so I am good."

"No, Teagan, you're really not two weeks ago means you would be fertile this week. That was a stupid idea."

"Nothing is going to happen. It was the first time. It was only once. I'm not going to get pregnant."

"Your child development course should be helping you to understand that you can get pregnant on the first time whether it's one time or 100 times. If it is the right time it's going to happen. So did he say anything to you other than wanting to hang out with you this weekend?"

"Well, he did say he wouldn't mind doing it again and he doesn't want me to stay away. What does that mean?"

"I don't know but what about his girlfriend? I hope he's breaking up with her right now because you don't want to be THAT girl."

"I'm not being any girl," I say. "I'm being me and I like Joe a lot."

"You like him enough to sleep with him behind his girlfriend's back? People are going to call you a slut for that if they ever find out."

"No one is ever going to find out," I say, "look, I just don't know how to feel about it. What does it mean, Taryn? Does it mean that he really does like me?"

"Teagan, I can't answer that because I don't know what's going on in his mind. I know that you two have been best friends for a really long time. You two know everything there is to know about each other. I think he may like you but if he liked you as much as he said he did he wouldn't have had sex with you the way he did. That's not right."

"I wanted to," I say.

"But why did you want to?"

"Because I thought that maybe having sex with him would make him want me more. I don't know."

"Do you regret having sex with him?"

"Not really," I say, "I told you I will do it again."

"Hopefully with protection next time, did he pull out?"

"No," I say, "so you're saying I could be pregnant?"

"It could happen," she says, "don't stress it. So what happens with you two now?"

"I don't know," I say, "that's another thing I am confused about. I don't know what this means for us."

"I think that maybe you and Joe should talk. You know find out what this means for the both of you. I don't want you to get hurt because of this."

"I will be fine, Taryn."

"I hope so," she says with a smile.

"What?" I ask her.

"My baby sister is growing up!" she says with a smile. "I'm so proud of you."

"Shut up," I say as I hit her with a pillow. "How old were you when you first had sex?"

"16," she says.

"And what did you think of it?"

"It hurt a lot," she says, "it was really uncomfortable."

"Will it always hurt?"

"No," she says, "it gets better. You just need to be careful about it. Talk to Mama about getting you birth control pills."

"She'd do that?"

"Mama is cool about that. She will help you out with that. Mama is cool you can talk to her about anything but Dad on the other hand not so much. Just don't tell him about you and Joe."

"Never," I say, "so sex does get better? I mean it felt good towards the end but getting there wasn't much fun."

"Yes," she says with a smile.

"And what happened to the guy that you first had sex with?"

"We broke up," she says, "I kind of regret it because everyone else was having sex around us and I hadn't had sex yet so I decided to have sex with this guy. There was nothing romantic or sweet about it. We just did our thing and it was over then a couple days later we broke up. It hurt me a lot but it is what it is. If you're going to do this with Joe please know what you're getting yourself into. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," I say, "and there was nothing sweet or romantic about our sex either. And the blood there was so much. I didn't know you could bleed so much when it happened."

"Yeah it happens. You won't bleed every time maybe one more time but not more than that."

"Thanks," I say. "I'm glad I have you for an older sister."

"I'm glad to have you for a younger sister," she says with a smile. "I've got your back."

"Thanks," I say with a smile before my mom calls us down to dinner.

Dinner in my house usually goes smoothly. It is a typical family dinner. My dad comes in just as we are about to eat dinner and takes his seat at the table. We talk about our days and what happened but that's pretty much about it. When dinner is over Taryn and I do the dishes for my mom before I go upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. Just as I am getting into bed after putting on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and throwing my hair up into a messy bun Joe calls me to see if I can come outside to talk to him.

Of course I can't deny talking to him or going to see him outside. I want to see him, I always want to see him. I get out of my bed with a smile on my face and make my way downstairs. I walk out the front door and smile as I see Joe standing by my porch wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Hey," I say with a smile as I walk up to him.

"Hey," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly making me smile. "Want to take a walk around the neighborhood?"

"Sure," I say with a smile as he takes my hand into his and we intertwine our fingers as we start to walk around our small neighborhood. "So how did everything go with Gina?"

"I had to get her out of the house," he says, "I didn't want her to come over in the first place and then getting her to leave was like pulling teeth."

"Why do you date her if you don't want to be bothered with her?"

"I don't know," he says, "She is starting to get clingy. She came over just to spend some time with me before she goes away for the weekend. I'm excited for the break from her."

"Then you should really call things off before it gets too serious," I say.

"I know but you know these clinger types they don't want to let go."

"I guess," I say, "so you're just going to be miserable with her and hope she breaks up with you?"

"That's part of my plan," he says, "she wanted to study tonight but you know studying with her isn't going to help me. I think we only looked over one page of notes before we made out," he says as I feel a pang of possessiveness over him and feel a bit of jealousy inside of me. It really isn't fair to me that he's telling me about making out with her after what happened between us. I feel like it should be me and not her.

"Did you have sex with her?" I ask surprising myself. I was thinking it but it came out of my mouth as well.

"No," he says, "I didn't have sex with her. She would like to but I'm not ready to have sex with her."

"But you had sex with me," I say, "do you regret that?"

"No, Teagan, I don't regret that. I wanted to have sex with you. I wanted to do that. I like you a lot, Teagan, a lot more than I like Gina. I just wish you had come to me before with your feelings before Gina came into the picture. Now I'm stuck."

"You don't have to be stuck," I say as I look into his blue/grey orbs. "You know you can get out of this now."

"I'm going to try," he says, "when she gets back I am going to break it off with her."

"Good," I say with a smile as he smiles at me before he kisses my lips softly.

"And I'm sorry about today, I didn't want you to leave like that. I wanted to talk about it more and talk to you. I didn't want you to leave so fast."

"It's okay," I say.

"No, Tea, it's not okay. We had sex and I pretty much just pushed you out of my house like some skank. It wasn't right. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, are you okay?" I ask.

"More than okay," he says with a smile. "I have to say it was a great afternoon."

"I agree," I say. "I really do like you Joe. I like you a lot."

"The same with me and you, my feelings for you have intensified in the last couple weeks. I think you're beautiful and you're smart. I never thought I could like my best friend like this but there's a first time for everything."

"I guess," I say with a smile. "So what happens now?"

"What do you want to happen now?" he asks.

"I don't want to stay away," I say.

"And I don't want you to stay away either. I want to break this off with Gina and then give us a try. What do you think about that?"

"I like that," I say with a smile. "Can we still hang out this weekend?"

"Of course," he says, "I wouldn't give that up for the world."

"Me either," I say as he wraps his arm around me and I lean into his chest and we continue on with our walk as the stars fill the night sky. I can't help but smile as I take in the scent of his body wash and feel his grip around me, everything feels so right when it comes to Joe.

***A/N: What do you think of Teagan's relationship with her sister? What are your thoughts on Teagan having unprotected sex with Joe is her sister right that she should be more careful? What are your thoughts on Teagan not having any remorse for what she's done with Joe? Do you think Joe is going to break things off with Gina? What about him not having sex with her? And if he doesn't like her why do you think he stays with her? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	7. Meant To Be

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

I stand outside the gates of our high school football field waiting for Joe so that we can start our weekend together. I can't wait to spend the weekend with him. I smile as Joe makes his way out through the gates and smiles at me as he is still in his football uniform carrying his helmet. "Hey, Beautiful," he says to me with a smile.

"Hey," I say with a smile as he wraps me up in his arms greeting me with a soft kiss as my hands cup his cheek. "What did you think of the game?" he asks.

"You were amazing as always," I say with a smile as he takes my hand into his and we start to walk home from the game. "You are the best player on the team. I bet you're going to get a football scholarship to college."

"That would be so cool," he says with a smile. "So does your mom know you're hanging out with me this weekend?"

"Yes, I told her that we were having a sleepover all weekend and I would be home Sunday night."

"And she was okay with it?" he asks.

"She thinks we're just friends of course she was okay with it. She's known you since you were a little boy. She is okay with it."

"Good," he says with a smile as he lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him as we walk down the street under the dark sky lit only by the full moon and the stars in the sky. "I'm looking forward to my weekend with you."

"Me too," I say with a smile as I snuggle closer to him. "Do you want to go to the beach at all this weekend?"

"Whatever you want to do as long as I am with you."

"I want to go to the beach with you but first I want to have a pizza and movie night with you watching horror movies all night long."

"There was something else I was thinking about doing all night long," he says with a smile.

"Yeah and what is that?" I ask knowing what he's talking about but I want to hear him say it.

"Oh you know," he says nonchalantly, "maybe a little love making."

"Love making?" I ask.

"It sounds better than fucking or sex, Teagan, just go with it."

"All right," I say with a smile as we make our way to his house. "Are your parents home this weekend?"

"No they are out of town again so it's just you and me."

"Hmm. That doesn't sound bad," I say with a smile.

When we get back to Joe's house the entire house is dark when we walk into it. He takes me by surprise as he wraps me up in his arms and shares a passionate kiss with me before he goes upstairs to shower after his game while I order us a pizza before I slip into one of his t-shirts that he is allowing me to borrow for the night. After his shower he picks out a couple movies for us to watch just before the pizza arrives. We sit on the couch in the living room together eating pizza and watching movies as we snuggle up together. Joe wraps his arm around me shoulders during the movie, holding me close to him. I snuggle up against him, resting my head on his chest as he strokes my arm with his fingertips. I smile as I wrap my arm around his waist. Joe's lips are in my hair and I feel a soft kiss on the top of my head before his full soft lips are on my temple and near my ear. "Kiss me," he says into my ear with so much lust and ecstasy that I can't say no. I smile up at him and offer my lips to him. He captures them with his and kisses my lips with a need and a want. I part my lips giving him access to my mouth and he dominates my tongue with his. His arm circles around my waist as he kisses me. His hand makes its way to my tanned legs and I feel his large hand rubbing my thigh as the passion in his kiss ignites making me want more of him and needing more of him. "Teagan," he whispers against my lips. "I want you."

"I want you too," I say with a smile before we share another kiss. "Let's go upstairs," I say.

"Okay," he says as he pauses the movie, takes my hand and leads me upstairs to his bedroom.

He shuts the door behind us as we enter into his bedroom. I push him up against the door kissing him once more. I trail my hands down his perfect body and stop as I reach the top of his sweatpants. I look at him with my blue eyes and he smiles at me giving me permission to go further. I slide my hand down into his sweatpants and to my surprise he's not wearing underwear and it turns me on even more. I take his manhood into my hand as a gasp escapes his lips. I stroke it softly, stroking him to his erection. I smile as he his hard and heavy in my hand. I drop to my knees and pull his sweatpants down exposing his thick and long erection. I stroke it as he moans with pleasure. A deeper moan from his throat comes as my lips land on the tip of his erection. I suck softly and slowly as his hands are playing with my hair. His breaths becoming heavier as I take more of him into my mouth, sucking softly, taking my time, my tongue on the length of his cock. His fist tangles into my hair as I take him deeper, suck him harder. His breaths getting heavier, his moans getting deeper as I continue to suck, taking as much of him as I can into my mouth, "Damn, Teagan," he says, "you're so good," he says as I continue making love to him with my mouth. He pulls my hair softly and pushes himself deeper into my mouth, his erection at my throat. I make love to him with my mouth as he groans and moans, his fists in my hair as I feel his erection getting thicker and start throbbing. "Damn, Baby Girl," he says, "I'm going to cum." I take him deeper and with that final movement he falls apart from my pleasure shooting his hot thick load down my throat as I swallow every drop. "Damn, Tea," he says with a smile as I remove him from my mouth. "Where did you learn to give head like that?"

"I don't know," I say with a smile. "It's your turn to make me happy," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Please."

"Anytime," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly and passionately. He backs me up to his bed. I fall down onto the bed as he lays his body on top of mine as he keeps kissing me. He sits up to remove his shirt from his body as I place my hands on his firm chest, for a boy his age he is pretty ripped and he's a large boy. No wonder all the girls at school want him like this. He smiles at me before he gives me a quick kiss. He pulls me up to remove his t-shirt from my body and then he slides my panties off tossing both of them to the floor. He covers me once again, his erection on my inner thigh as he gives me another passionate kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this again? Are you ready to do it again?"

"More than ready," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says as he kiss my lips quickly before he spreads my legs. He dips his erection into me slowly and gently. It hurts but not as bad as our first time. "I'll go slow again."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck as he starts to move. His movements are slow and gentle. He's taking his time, filling me with every inch of his erection, going as deep as he can go. I moan with each soft movement he makes. His pace picks up and all the pain is non-existent; nothing but pleasure. His moans mixing with mine as I pick up his pace and move with him, I feel the pleasure ripping through my body and I know I'm getting close and he does too because he slows his movements once more making me want more. My body starts to shiver and with one more soft thrust into me I fall apart and release myself around his erection with a cry of pleasure. His lips possess mine as he continues to move. I feel his body quiver and his erection grow larger and he explodes deep inside of me, filling me with his seed once again as he finds his climax. Sex can't always be this good but he makes it amazing every time. He kisses my lips softly before he starts again and then once more after that. By the time we're finished it's well after 1 in the morning and we just cuddle up and fall asleep in each other's arms in his bed. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with him.

The next afternoon Joe and I are sitting on the beach in Pensacola on a very warm September day. We decided to skip the water and just sit to enjoy the scenery of the beautiful blue waves crashing down and the sun beaming over the ocean it's beautiful. "I love this view," he says wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we sit on the beach. I lean into him taking in the scent of his aftershave. "One day I'm going to own a house on this beach and visit is as often as I want."

"So you're really going to leave Pensacola?" I ask.

"Yeah, I want to get out of here. It's not that I don't like it because I do love it here it's just to make a life for myself I have to live in California or New York. New York seems like the best place to run a business."

"I agree," I say with a smile. "I want to live in New York too. One day you and I are going to have a business together."

"That would be awesome, I would love to work with you," he says kissing my cheek softly. "I think we could do a lot of really good things together."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "Isn't it weird?"

"Isn't what weird?"

"Us," I say, "I mean you and I were best friends. We still are but we are so much more. I gave you my virginity and you gave me yours. We want to run a business together. Do best friends ever grow up to get married?"

"I think it's possible," he says, "are you saying you want to get married to me someday?"

"Maybe," I say with a shrug, "but I have so much I want to do before I get married, there are so many things I want to do and see before I get married or have kids."

"Like what?" he asks holding me close to him.

"I don't know college for one. I want to get my business degree. I want to see the world. I want to travel to so many places. I want to be successful before I become a wife or a mama."

"Where do you want to travel?"

"Africa, Japan, England, Italy," I say, "anywhere, I want to see the world and one day I want to be one of the most successful women in the world. I want people to know my name Teagan Madison one day. I want the world to know me for my work. I want to help Africa in some way with fresh drinking water, maybe build some schools over there, I just want to help out Africa so badly. I have so many dreams."

"I am with you," he says with a smile. "I want the world to know my name too. I want to own half the world. I want to be successful in business not just in wrestling but in business. I want night clubs, I want houses, I want it all. There's so much that I want to do. I want to have a business in Tokyo some day and in Italy. I just want the world to know me for me not by my family's legacy."

"So you're not following in your family's footsteps at all?"

"It's not for me. I want to be famous a different way. I want to get my fame by working up the corporate ladder."

"I'm glad you want to do that. I think you're going to be a very successful business man."

"And I think you are going to prove to the world that a woman can be successful and be on the top of an industry. You're one of a kind, Teagan."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Do you have any idea what college you want to go to?"

"Georgia Tech is one, NYU is another. What about you?"

"I want to go to NYU. That's my goal."

"I'm sure you're going to make it. You're smart."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "So are you going to have kids someday?"

"When I am 30 and after I take over the world."

"I can totally see you taking over the world," I say with a smile. "It's a pretty sexy thought and I agree 30 is the perfect age for kids."

"I am and you're going to take over the world with me."

"We'll see," I say with a smile. "So when does Gina come home?"

"Tomorrow unfortunately."

"Where did she go?"

"She went to Orlando for a family weekend. I am not looking forward to her coming back."

"Me either," I say, "are you breaking up with her?"

"That's on my agenda."

"How do you think she's going to take it?"

"Probably not so well," he says, "but I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too," I say with a smile. "I think I am in love with you."

"You know what?"

"What?" I ask.

"I think I am in love with you too," he says with a smile. "Every time I am with you it just feels right. I just feel like you and I are meant to be together."

"I agree," I say with a smile. "What if all this time we were meant to be together and you're going to be my husband someday?"

"Then I would say my future is very bright," he says with a smile. "Very bright."

"Mine too," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

***A/N: WHat did you think of JOe and Teagan sleeping together again? Did she please him better than Gina? Do you think Joe is being truthful about his feelings with Tea or is he just running game on her? What do you think of their dreams? Do you think they are really falling in love with each other or is it the idea of each other they are falling in love with? Do you think they are meant to be together? Do you believe JOe is going to break up with Gina? If he does how do you think it's going to go? And finally do you believe JOe and Tea are being careless about their relationship allowing others to see it? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	8. Do You Love Me

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

Sunday afternoon Gina arrives back in Pensacola from Orlando and of course the first stop she makes is to my house because she wants to see me. I had an amazing weekend with Teagan and I enjoyed my time with her. She gets me, she understands me and she is the only one that I will share my hopes and dreams with. I hear the doorbell ring as I am sitting in the living room playing in my mind how I want to break up with Gina. I don't know how well she is going to take this or if she will be able to handle it at all but I need to end this because sleeping with Teagan behind her back isn't fair to her nor is it fair to Teagan. Teagan deserves to be more than just a side chick.

I walk to the door and open it to see Gina standing there smiling with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. "Hey, Baby," she says before she throws her arms around my neck.

"Hey," I say as I hug her back. "How was Orlando?"

"It was good," she says, "I missed you though. I wish you were there with me."

"Oh," I say as I let her come in. "I had some things to do here."

"I know," she says as we walk to the living room. "Did you miss me?"

"Sure," I say, "I missed you."

"Great, I missed you too. So what did you do all weekend?"

"Not much, just studied and worked on football. That is about it."

"You didn't hang out with Teagan?"

"You told me not to hang out with her so why would I hang out with her?"

"Good boy," she says to me as if I am a dog that just followed instructions. I roll my eyes as we take a seat on the couch. "I don't want her hanging around you all the time."

"I understand that," I say. "But Tea isn't a bad person. She is still my best friend."

"You don't really need her as a best friend, Joe, you have me. You don't need to bother with her. What could you two possibly have in common? She's nothing like you or me. She is a nobody, look at how she dresses ew. The whole tomboy look is so not attractive and then she's a nerd. What could she possibly have in common with you except that she lives next door to you? You are way better than that."

"We actually have a lot in common that's why we're best friends," I say, "We both love football, both big fans of the 49ers. She gets me, Gina. I can talk to her about anything and everything. She isn't a nerd. She is smart but that doesn't make her a nerd. She's just intelligent. I am intelligent too."

"But you are you and you're a hottie she is like a 3 on a scale from 1-10," she says. "She's just not pretty."

"Why do you have to say things like that? What do you have against her? It's not like she's trying to take me away from you or anything. What do you have against her?"

"The fact she's always around, Joe. She follows you around everywhere. She's always there."

"Gina, I'm not giving up my friendship with Teagan because you have some type of vendetta against her. She has done nothing to you but you surely busted up her nose pretty bad when you told her to stay away from me. What you don't understand is that Teagan is a part of my life. She has been my best friend since 3rd grade. You're not going to come in here and tell me that I need to cut my friendship with her just because you don't like her. You have no reason not to like her."

"She doesn't like me either," says Gina.

"Because you interfered with her cheerleading tryout, you haven't exactly been friendly with her."

"I have no desire to be friendly with her, Joe. She wouldn't make a good cheerleader. She's not cheerleader material. She is more of the girl that belongs on the bleachers watching the game rather than cheering on the sidelines. She's clumsy and she has no rhythm."

"I find that hard to believe, she is a dancer and has been since she was 4. I believe she has rhythm. Why isn't she cheerleading material?"

"Joe, I don't want to talk about Teagan. Let's talk about something else. I had fun in Orlando."

"What did you do?"

"We just went to Disneyworld for a couple days. Nothing really big but it was fun."

"Sounds fun," I say as she snuggles up against me.

"Can you kiss me?" she asks.

"Sure," I say with a smile as I lean down and kiss her lips softly. Her tongue slides through my parted lips and her tongue controls the kiss by intertwining with mine. I wrap my arms around her as she wraps her arms around me as we share this kiss. I almost forget what I plan to do. "Gina," I say as I pull away from her.

"Yes?" she asks. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Not exactly," I say, "we need to talk."

"Okay, talk about what?" she asks as she looks at me with her dark brown eyes.

"I think we need to break up."

"What? Why?"

"Because this just isn't working out," I say. "It's not you, it's me," I say, "I just feel like maybe things aren't exactly the way they should be."

"Why would you say that, Joe? I thought we were happy together?"

"I told you it's me not you. I feel like at this age maybe we're too young to be in a relationship. I think that we should just break up."

"Why? Why do you want to break up with me? I love you?" she asks as she starts to cry. "I love you, Joe. Please don't break up with me."

"Gina, it's just."

"It's just what, Joe?" she asks with her dark eyes filled with tears and tears sliding down her cheeks. "I love you. Please don't do this to me."

"Gina."

"Joe," she says. "Please. Why are you doing this to me? Why are you breaking up with me?"

"Because we don't have anything in common, Gina, you think you know me but you really have no idea."

"But I can get to know you. I can try to watch football with you and watch scary movies with you. Please just don't do this to me, Joe, Please," she says with so much desperation in her voice it tears my heart apart. I don't want her to cry and I knew she wouldn't handle this well but I am slowly changing my mind about breaking up with her. She looks distraught sitting on the couch, tears streaming from her eyes, the heavy sobs escaping from her chest. I can't do it. I can't be the source of this girl's pain. It is tearing me apart as I watch her break down on the couch. I can't do it.

"Gina," I say.

"What?" she asks through her cries and her sobs as she tries to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry. I won't break up with you. I'm sorry," I say regretting my choice but I can't have her breaking down like this in front of me and just let it happen. "Come here," I say as I hold my arms out to her. "I'm sorry, Baby Girl," I say as I wrap her up in my arms. "I'm sorry." She nuzzles her face into my chest and cries on my shirt as I hold onto her. I kiss the top of her head as I hold her.

"Do you love me?" she mumbles against my chest.

"Do I love you?" I ask, "yes I love you."

"Then why won't you have sex with me, Joe?"

"Why do you want to have sex so badly?"

"Because I love you, Joe and I want to show you that I love you by having sex with you."

"Are you sure you want to have sex? Do you think you're ready?"

"I've been ready, Joe," she says. "Are you ready?"

"Sure," I say with a smile. "Do you want to now? My parents won't be back for a couple hours."

"Sure," she says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say as I kiss her lips before I stand up and help her up. I wipe the tears from her eyes and kiss her wet cheeks before I lead her upstairs to my bedroom. I shut the door behind us once we are inside of it. I smile at her as I remove my shirt from my body before I place a kiss on her lips. I break the kiss long enough to take her t-shirt off of her before my lips are on hers again. Her arms snake around my neck as the passion in our kiss ignites making me want more. I guide her over to my bed and lay her down as I cover her with my body still sharing a kiss with her. Her hands are in my hair as my lips find her neck and I softly kiss her and nibble on her neck. She moans as my teeth gently sink into her neck as I suck it softly. Her hands slide down my back and slide into the back of my jeans hardening me instantly. "I need to fuck you, Gina," I say into her ear.

"Then do it," she says with a smile. I kiss her lips softly before I stand up to remove my jeans and briefs as she slides out of her shorts and panties.

"I don't have any condoms," I say.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill," she says.

"Good," I say before I lay her back on the bed towering over her as I smile down at her. "I'm having sex with you now are you happy?"

"I'll be happier when you do it," she says with a smile as she pulls me down on top of her. I spread her legs, teasing her as I slide my erection over her sex. She moans as she feels my manhood against her. I thrust into her making her cry out. I pull out and thrust back in. I keep up the same pattern as she cries out with each thrust. I move harder and faster, grunting and groaning as I nail into her. Her nails digging into my back as I continue my rough movements. "JOE!" she screams out as I slam into her again.

"Am I being too rough?"

"No," she says, "keep going." I keep up my rough movements slamming into her, thrusting deep inside of her, her screams of pleasure fill the air. I feel her getting ready to reach her climax. I thrust deep into her once more, as her nails dig deeper into my back. She cries out in pleasure as she falls apart around my erection making me groan. I press my lips on hers and kiss her hard as I continue to move as her hot release covers my erection and seeps down her thighs. I can't hold back anymore and with one last thrust my hot seed is released deep inside her as I sink my teeth into her neck, sucking her soft skin as I finish my release inside of her. I collapse my body on hers as I fill her with my last drop. I lay catching my breath as her fingers trace circles on my lower back. "I liked it," she says. "I liked it a lot."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I'm sorry if it was too rough."

"It was fine," she says with a smile. "Want to do it again before your parents get home?"

"You want to do it again?" I ask.

"Yes," she says with a need in her voice that makes me play into her need and satisfy her sexual appetite. We spend most of the afternoon in my room having sex with each other until my parents call to tell me they are on their way home. Reluctantly I get out of bed and help her up. I walk her to my bathroom and let her clean herself up as I get myself dressed in my bedroom after I clean myself up. Once she is cleaned up she calls her dad to come get her and she is gone by the time my parents get home. I don't know how I feel about what happened with Gina and me but I know it definitely wasn't what I planned.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Standing at my locker I feel a pair of hands cover my eyes and smile as I hear Teagan say, "Guess who."

"Hey," I say as I turn around to see her. I wrap her up in my arms and give her a quick kiss. "How are you?"

"Good," she says with a smile. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?" I ask getting out my books.

"Break up with Gina?"

"Not exactly," I say.

"What happened?" she asks. "I thought you were going to break up with her so that you and I could be together."

"Well, that was the plan but I couldn't do it. She was crying like a baby so I couldn't do it."

"You probably didn't want to do it," she says.

"Teagan," I say.

"No, Joe, you told me you were going to break up with her. You made me believe you. You told me after we had sex all weekend long that you were done with her and that you only wanted to be with me. You need to break up with her."

"Teagan," I say, "I, I can't."

"Why? Why can't you?"

"She's crazy," I say, "she's a nutcase, if I break up with her there is no telling what she's going to do."

"Right, Joe, but it looks like you had some fun with her too."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"The hickey on the side of your neck," she says, "You lied to me."

"Teagan, it's not like that."

"Right, Joe, you didn't break up with her and you had sex with her. You have it made you know. You have Gina your girlfriend then you have the side chick. You're pathetic. Never did I think you were going to be like this."

"I didn't hear you saying no when we slept together."

"Because I thought you were breaking up with her. What happened to all that and everything we talked about this weekend? You just didn't want to spend the weekend alone so you told me everything I wanted to hear. And here I am being the stupid one because I believed you. Best friends DON'T do that to best friends."

"Teagan," I say, "I tried to break up with her. I told you that she went nuts."

"You're making excuses. If you really wanted to break up with her, Joe you would have done it. I have to go to class."

"Teagan, don't be upset."

"Don't be upset? How do you want me to feel, Joe? I was stupid. I let myself sleep with you. I never should have done that until I knew you were done with Gina now I'm looking like the idiot again. Thanks for being my best friend."

"Teagan," I say as she turns away.

"Forget it, Joe," she says. "Just forget it."

"Teagan, don't," I say as she walks away.

"Don't talk to me," she says. "I don't want to talk to you, Joe." She says before she walks away. I slam my locker shut out of anger and I want to go after her but Gina stops me as I try to do so, so that we can walk to class together.

***A/N: WHy do you think Joe changed his mind about breaking up with Gina? Why do you think Gina wanted to have sex with Joe so badly? What did you think of Joe having sex with Gina? What is your opinion of JOe right now? Was Teagan right to be upset or did she deserve what happened? Do you think her and Joe will be able to fix this? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	9. Just Friends

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

I manage to make it through the day without breaking down into tears. Joe really hurt my feelings not only because I am falling in love with him but as my best friend he betrayed me. He told me he was going to break up with Gina but instead of doing that he had sex with her. It hurts knowing that I was nothing to him but someone to spend the weekend with. I feel used. I walk into my house and I lose it as my mama says, "Hey, Teagan, how was your day?"

"It sucked!" I say before I break down into sobs.

"Teagan, Sweetie what is the matter? Why are you crying? Is someone picking on you at school?"

"It was nothing. I just want to go to my room."

"We can talk about it if you want to."

"I don't want to talk about it," I say through my cries and run upstairs to my room. I shut the door behind me and throw my school stuff onto the floor before I fall onto my bed, burying my head into my pillow and continue to sob thinking about everything that happened between Joe and me. I don't know how he could hurt me like this. He promised me and then he broke that promise.

I cry for what seems like hours as my phone continues to ring and I ignore it knowing it's Joe. I have nothing to say to him. I don't want to see him or talk to him. Seeing him at school was enough. There is a knock on my door as I continue to cry. "Go away!" I say.

"Teagan, it's me," says my sister Taryn. "Can I come in?"

"Fine," I say as I sit up as she opens my bedroom door.

"What is going on? Mama said you came home from school and you were crying, what happened?"

"I just had a really bad day," I say.

"A day that made you cry? Want to talk about it?"

"Joe is a douchebag. That's all there is to say."

"So it's about Joe," she says walking over to my bed and taking a seat. "What did Joe do?"

"He lied to me," I say. "He was supposed to break up with his girlfriend last night so that we could be together but he never did. He is still with her today. When I asked him why he didn't break up with her he said because he couldn't do it."

"So he was going to break up with his girlfriend to be with you? That's what you're saying?"

"He was supposed to, Taryn. I spent the weekend with him while she was out of town. We hung out together like we were a real couple it felt so right but today everything feels so screwed up. We made love Friday night together for a long time and everything was perfect and then today he told me he can't break up with her but he told me he was falling in love with me."

"Wow, so you and Joe slept together again and had a weekend together hanging out?"

"Yes," I say. "It was a great weekend and I was ready for him to tell me that he broke up with Gina but instead he tells me he couldn't and he had a big hickey on his neck."

"A hickey?" she asks.

"Yeah and it wasn't from me. I didn't' give him a hickey. She did which means he slept with her after he slept with me. He's double dipping. You can't double dip."

"Wow," she says, "this is what I was scared of happening. You had sex with him and now you're hurt because he is with his girlfriend. I told you that you shouldn't get too attached."

"What am I supposed to do when he is telling me he loves me and he wants to be with me and not with her?"

"Sounds like he was just saying what you wanted to hear so he could get you in his bed. I'm sorry but it's true."

"Joe isn't like that though. He's not that kind of guy. I believe his feelings are truly genuine but I think that maybe he is scared to leave Gina I don't know. This is way too much drama for my life right now."

"Well, you kind of put yourself in the drama. Remember Teagan, she's the girlfriend, you are just the sex he had while she was away. If he truly cared about you he wouldn't have slept with her and he would have broken up with her like he told you he was going to do. I'm not trying to bash Joe or anything but it's the truth. If he cared about you and loved you like he says then he would have been done with Gina but the fact that he slept with her and is still with her means he just wanted to tell you what he did so you would end up in bed with him."

"Well, that sucks," I say, "I do like him, Taryn, I really like him."

"I know I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him and the fact you're crying over this kid shows how much you really do love him. I'm sorry that you're hurting. He shouldn't have told you he was going to leave Gina and then not do it. How do you feel about it?"

"I feel like I was used," I say, "I mean she was away for the weekend and I was with him. I feel like he used me. I gave him my virginity."

"That is a big deal," she says, "I'm not here to judge you but I am sure there are other guys out there besides Joe that would be crazy about you. What Joe did was an asshole move. He led you on and made you believe that you had a chance with him. I am sure that hurts."

"It hurts a lot," I say. "He is supposed to be my best friend. We've been best friends since 3rd grade never did I think he could hurt me so deeply. I feel like an idiot. I feel so stupid."

"I'm sorry," she says. "I wish I could take away your pain and make you stop hurting but I can't you're going to need to heal but I am here for you."

"Thanks," I say, "do broken hearts always hurt like this?"

"They are as painful as they sound," she says. "Personally I think you're better than Joe. You can find someone better than Joe I'm sure. When you slept with him this weekend did you use protection?"

"Are you the condom police?" I ask.

"I just want to make sure you're being smart about sex. You don't want to get pregnant."

"No we didn't and I'm not going to get pregnant and besides I got my period today but it's over now."

"It only lasted a day?"

"Yeah," I say, "I might be stressed."

"Okay," she says, "I hope you learn from this to be more careful. The last thing you want is to get pregnant right now you're so young. You have the whole world ahead of you. You have plenty of time to have babies, being in high school is NOT the time. You should be enjoying time with your friends. So what are you going to do now about Joe?"

"I don't know," I say. "I really don't know. I want to stay friends with him but I don't know if I can stay friends with him. It might hurt too much being friends with someone that will never be mine."

"I can see how it will be hard but you and Joe have been friends for a while. Is this girl worth losing that friendship over?"

"It's not even about her anymore, Taryn. If that's who he wants to be with fine, he'll see her for what she truly is one day but it's him lying to me and breaking a promise to me. That hurt me more than anything."

"I know it does hurt," she says, "what you choose to do is your choice."

"I know," I say as my mama knocks on the door. "Yes?"

"Joe is downstairs he wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him," I say.

"You don't' want to talk to Joe? So what is going on?"

"Nothing," I say, "I just don't want to talk to him."

"Does this have to do with what happened today?"

"Maybe a little," I say. "Tell him to leave."

"I'm not telling him to leave, Teagan, I don't know what happened and I really don't care but you two have been best friends since you were 8. You two are inseparable you need to talk to him and resolve whatever it is that is going on."

"Sometimes people change," I say.

"Teagan," she says, "go talk to that boy. He's been calling here not stop. Go talk to him."

"Fine, Mama, send him up here. I'll talk to him."

"All right," she says, "I'll send him up."

"Thanks," I say annoyed that she's making me talk to him. I don't want to talk to him. I have nothing to say to him and I know if I see him I am going to cry.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?" asks Taryn after our mama leaves to get Joe.

"What choice do I have? Mama wants me to talk to him so I will," I say, "I really don't want to but I have to."

"Well, good luck," she says, "I hope everything goes well."

"Thanks," I say before she gives me a hug and then leaves me alone so that Joe and I can talk.

A few minutes later Joe knocks on my door. "Can I come in?" he asks.

"I guess," I say.

"Thanks," he says making his way into my room and over to my bed. He takes a seat next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry, Teagan."

"Sorry for what?" I ask.

"For not breaking up with Gina like I told you I was going to do. I should have broken up with her but I was stupid and I didn't."

"Why didn't you, Joe? What about us and all the things you were saying to me. You were telling me that you love me and that we were meant to be together. What happened to that?"

"Teagan, I do love you. I love you a lot but when Gina came over and I tried to break up with her she turned into an emotional wreck. She was choking and sobbing. I couldn't hurt her like that."

"That's rich, Joe, you couldn't hurt her like that but you could hurt me like this? You have been my friend since 3rd grade and you have known her for a week, maybe longer but you get my point. You have known me longer we are closer to each other. You gave me your virginity and I gave you mine. You're my best friend and yet you had no problem hurting me but you had a problem hurting Gina."

"Tea, it's not even like that."

"Then what's it like, Joe please tell me what is it like? How was it so easy for you to hurt me but so hard to hurt her?"

"Tea, I can't explain it. I don't like to see any girl cry."

"But you sure do like making them cry," I say, "what you did hurt me. You filled my head with nonsense and empty promises. Am I not as pretty as Gina? What is it?"

"You're beautiful, Teagan, the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I will admit it I was an asshole. I did the wrong thing. I should have broken up with her but if you could have seen her you would understand why I didn't."

"But that didn't mean you needed to have sex with her."

"And you're right I didn't but I did because I am an asshole and I'm sorry."

"It just hurts so bad, Joe. I really do like you. I am in love with you and seeing you with Gina kills me. It's so hard and then when I thought you were done with her I find out you're not. I feel so stupid and used."

"Do you regret us?" he asks.

"There was never an us," I say, "but I don't regret what happened between us. I just wish there could be more between us than just sex. I enjoyed my weekend with you. I really did. It was a great weekend. I forgot what it was like to hang out with you. With Gina I feel like I am losing my best friend because she doesn't want you around me. That's not fair to me."

"I know," he says, "I told her that I wasn't going to throw away my friendship with you. If she wants to be with me she has to accept my friendship with you. I mean that is if you still want to be friends with me."

"Joe," I say, "being friends is a bit hard. I mean I can't just turn my feelings off for you. I can't do that. I wish I could but I can't."

"Are you saying we can't be friends?"

"I want to be friends, Joe, it's just going to be hard to do."

"I know but I don't want to lose my friendship with you, Teagan, you're the peanut butter to my jelly, the peas to my carrots, the cookies to my milk you know what I mean. Without you as a friend I would be so lost. I need you to be my friend."

"So that is all I'm ever going to be to you? A friend?"

"For now, Tea," he says. "I am really sorry."

"Me too," I say.

"You have nothing to be sorry about it was me being a jerk to you and to Gina."

"What do you see in her anyway?"

"To be honest I'm not really sure."

"So if you don't' know why you're with her then maybe you shouldn't be with her."

"Teagan, I am sure there is something. I just haven't discovered it yet."

"I see," I say. "So I guess this means we are friends and only friends."

"Friends," he says putting his hand out to me.

"Friends," I say with a smile as I shake his hand. "You do make a better friend than you do a lover."

"Are you saying the sex was bad?" he asks.

I let out a laugh, "yeah right," I say. "You can put it down like whoa but the whole breaking hearts thing yeah you're a better friend than a lover."

"You might be right," he says with a laugh. "So you're cool with just being friends."

"I guess," I say, "I mean you are the mac to my cheese, I would be lost without you. I guess if I can't be your girlfriend the next best thing is to be your best friend."

"Teagan, it's the best thing. Relationships come and go but a friendship will last a lifetime."

"True," I say with a smile before I give him a hug and he hugs me back.

***A/N: Do you think Teagan's sister helped her through her issues with Joe? Do you think Teagan was listening? What do you think of Joe staying with Gina? What do you think he sees in her? What do you think of Joe and Teagan being friends? How long do you think being just friends is going to last? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	10. Oh Crap!

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!***

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW: (3 WEEKS LATER)**

I pace outside my bathroom in my bedroom as I wait for Teagan to come out, I have never been so nervous in my entire life. In fact nervous isn't even the word I am looking for more like scared. It's been a while since Tea and I had sex with each other but the last couple weeks she hasn't been feeling her best. She's been feeling pretty nauseous lately and sick more than she should. Tea believed it was a bug until the other day when she told me that her period never came and she's at least a week late. I believe that she just has a bug and is under so much stress from her classes at school that she's running late but she got a pregnancy test just to make sure she isn't pregnant. We're both 15 years old and in 10th grade there is no way we are ready to have a baby or be parents. I bite my nails from nervousness as I hear the toilet flush. I hold my breath as the bathroom door opens. She looks at me holding the pregnancy test in her hand. "So what does it say?" I ask.

"There's a smiley face," she says as her voice cracks.

"A smiley face? Isn't that a good thing?"

Her blue eyes filling up with tears as she shakes her head, "it means I'm pregnant Joe."

"Oh Shit," I say, "you're pregnant."

"It says that I am," she says before we walk over to my bed. I'm in shock. I wrap my arm around her as we approach my bed. "Joe," she says taking a seat. "I'm pregnant."

"You can't be pregnant. You can't be pregnant."

"I hope I'm not but this is really accurate and it's positive. Is there a such thing as a false positive?"

"I don't know," I say, "are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Joe," she says, "what are we going to do?"

"We aren't going to panic. We're going to go to the free clinic and get a pregnancy test done have them confirm it for us then we'll figure out what to do."

"I can't be a mom right now," she says.

"You can't be a mom? I can't be a dad. I have football and Gina.. fuck what about Gina?"

"At this point Joe I don't really give a shit about Gina. I am more worried about being pregnant than worrying what she's going to think about it. She's the least of my worries."

"She could break up with me if she finds this out."

"It would be the best thing for you," she says. "She's a bitch don't worry about her. Focus on this," she says handing me the pregnancy test. "I thought my boobs were bigger than usual and heavier than usual. I also thought that it was more than a bug."

"You're freaking yourself out," I say looking at the pregnancy test. "This could be a false positive. We really need to go to the doctor to find out if you're pregnant or not."

"When do you want to do that? Do I need an appointment for the free clinic or can I just go in and get the test done?"

"I'm not sure. I think you can just go in and get the test done. They can give you the results today I believe. I just need to know if you're really pregnant. This test is not very helpful."

"I think it's very helpful, you're just in denial."

"I won't believe it until a doctor tells me that you're pregnant until then you're not pregnant. You're just sick."

"Joe, I think you need to stop denying it and just accept it that we're pregnant."

"No," I say, "I won't accept it unless it comes from a doctor."

"Okay," she says, "whatever you say," she says before she looks sick. "I have to go to the bathroom!" she says before she gets up and runs to the bathroom. I scrunch my nose up as she slams the door. She stays in there for a few minutes before I go to the door to make sure she's okay.

I knock on the door. "Are you okay, Tea?"

"No, I feel…" she says before I hear her throwing up again. I open the bathroom door and walk in. I take a seat on the side of the tub and pull her hair back. I rub her back as she continues to throw up. Tears fill my eyes as I realize that she could very well be pregnant and I could be a dad at 15 years old. It's hard to digest, it's hard not to be scared. 15 is so young to be a parent. I don't even know how to take care of myself and I still depend on my dad for everything.

Later that day Teagan and I are sitting in the waiting room of the free clinic waiting to see the doctor. I couldn't wait till the next day to find out if she is pregnant or not. Teagan has not stopped crying since she took the home pregnancy test. I have wanted to cry as I see all my dreams fading away. My leg bounces as we wait. I look around the waiting room and see babies crying, coughing and I have to look away. My palms start to sweat as I wipe them on my jeans as Teagan keeps her focus on the babies surrounding us. I don't know what she's thinking but the fear on her face is evident. She places her hand on my knee to stop it from bouncing. "Relax," she says.

"I can't. I am too nervous."

"Me too," she says as she takes my hand into hers, "but we'll figure this out."

"I guess," I say as the door to the back opens.

"Teagan Madison," says the nurse.

"Here," says Teagan as she stands up. I stand up with her not breaking my hand from hers as we walk to the back. The nurse greets us and we greet her before she takes us to the back room. She hands Teagan a cup for her to pee in while she sends me into the room the doctor will be seeing her in. I take a seat in the room nervously as the nurse stands by the shelf in the room looking at Teagan's papers. I look around the room and see pictures of women's vaginas and a baby in the womb. I am physically sick thinking about it.

Teagan comes into the room holding the cup in her hand. She hands it to the nurse before the nurse begins to speak to her. "Teagan, how old are you?"

"15," she says.

"And you believe you could be pregnant?"

"Yes," says Teagan as she sits on the table.

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" she asks.

"I believe it was September 1st," she says.

"Okay," she says, "and what type of symptoms have you been experiencing?"

"I've been really sick to my stomach, really nauseous and I have had really sore boobs and my period is late."

"Okay," says the nurse as she writes it down. "I'm just going to take your temperature and then check your blood pressure. Then the doctor will be in to see you."

"Okay," says Teagan before the nurse checks her temperature and then checks her blood pressure. She grabs Teagan's file and makes her way out of the room leaving us alone.

"This room creeps me out," I say. "The vaginas and the babies I can't deal with it."

"You're so immature, Joe, you weren't grossed out with my vagina when you got me pregnant nor were you creeped out by it. I remember you wasting no time giving it to me more than once. Don't get scared of a vagina now."

"I'm not scared of the vagina it's just so in depth. That's gross and a baby comes out of there?"

"I guess," she says, "let's not talk about that right now."

"See you're just as grossed out with it as I am," I say with a smile.

"No, I just don't want to have this conversation with you," she says as there is a knock on the door. "Come in," she says.

A male doctor walks into the room holding Tea's file. His hair is grey and he's wearing a white jacket over his clothes and he has a stethoscope around his neck. "Hello, Teagan," he says with a smile. "I'm Dr. McAlister how are you today?"

"Nervous," she says.

"I understand," he says, "and you are?" he asks me.

"My name is Joe," I reply.

"Nice to meet you, Joe," he says before he shakes my hand, "so Teagan, I understand you've been feeling pretty sick lately?"

"Yes," she says.

"Vomitting?"

"Yes," she says, "and just nausea."

"Okay," he says, "and your period is late?"

"Yes," she says.

"Okay," he says. "It does sound like you're pregnant but I do want to do a test right now to see. He says as he pulls out a little strip thing and picks up Tea's cup of pee. "I'm just going to stick this in here if it turns blue you are pregnant if it doesn't then you're okay and we'll do further testing on you."

"Okay," says Teagan as she watches him stick the test strip in and my jaw falls open as it turns blue right away. Teagan bursts into tears as she sees the results of her pregnancy test.

"Well, Teagan, you are indeed pregnant," he says, "I would like to do a quick ultrasound and make sure everything is okay." She is speechless as he walks out of the room to get the ultrasound machine. This is not happening. She's not pregnant. She can't be pregnant.

The doctor comes back into the room with the ultrasound machine and has Teagan lay back on the bed as he gets it ready. He lifts her pink shirt up to the bottom of her bra before he puts gel onto her stomach making her flinch. I get up and walk over to hold her hand as he takes the wand over her stomach. "There it is," he says as a small bean appears on the screen.

"Fuck!" I say.

"I am pregnant," says Teagan as her entire face falls and the tears form in her eyes. Tears blur my vision as I see this small little creature on the screen.

"I would say about 6 weeks if we go by the date of your last period meaning you are due in the beginning of June."

"No," she says, "I can't be pregnant."

"But you are," says the doctor.

"My mama and my dad are going to kill me," she says before she breaks down crying. I'm in too much shock to cry. I don't know how to react.

The rest of the appointment is a blur. He offers to print a picture off for us but we decline it. He goes over the ways Teagan needs to take care of herself and gives us some pamphlets about our options on what to do with the baby and some pamphlets about the physical and emotional changes Teagan will be going through during her pregnancy. He schedules us another appointment before we leave. We walk back to my house in silence neither her nor I know what to say. What is there to say? We remain distant as we continue to walk on the cool October day. It is a lot cooler than usual for Florida for this time of year. "You okay?" I ask her as we reach my house.

"I don't know," she says, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," I say, "we can talk about it inside."

"What about Gina?"

"Screw, Gina," I say. "We need to talk about this."

"Okay," she says as I open the door to my house. I lead her upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door behind us. "Joe, I'm scared."

"Me too," I say, "I'm just as scared as you are. We are too young to be parents, way too young."

"I know," she says as she gets comfortable on my bed. "I should have made you wear a condom. Taryn kept telling me to be careful but I thought it would never happen to me. I'm not the type of girl that should get pregnant as a teenager. That's not me."

"I never thought I would get a girl pregnant at 15," I say, "I'm not ready to be a father," I say sitting next to her on my bed. I wrap my arm around her and she snuggles into my side. "I can't have a kid right now."

"I'm not ready to be a mother," she says, "I can't be a mother at 15. It's not fair to the baby but what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, I think we should talk to your mom about it and see what she says."

"But I want to have some type of idea on what we want to do before we talk to her and why does it have to be my mama?"

"Because if I tell my mom and dad they are going to flip and your dad I am scared of your dad. Your mom is the most level headed so it's better that we talk to her and have her help us out."

"Sounds good to me," she says, "so are we going to keep the baby?"

"I don't think we can," I say, "I mean we both aren't ready for a baby right? Are you ready to be a mom?"

"No," she says, "I have so much I want to do with my life before I become a mom. I want to finish school and go to college."

"Me too," I say, "and I have football. I'm trying to go on a football scholarship. I can't be a dad. It was pretty irresponsible of us to have unprotected sex."

"I know. I thought we would be okay and now here we are. What do we do? I'm scared. I don't want to be a mom right now. I'm only 15."

"Me too," I say. "We're too young, Tea."

"We aren't even old enough to have a job how are we going to pay and take care of a child. A baby needs things that we can't give it," says Teagan. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," I say as I trace her skin with my fingertips before I hook my hand with hers intertwining our fingers. "I have so much in life that I want to do before I have a baby. It's nothing against you but I'm just not ready to be a parent."

"Me either," she says. "I don't want to keep it."

"Okay," I say, "we don't have to. Adoption?"

"Maybe an abortion?" she asks. "I know it's not the best choice but I don't think I can carry a baby and just give it up."

"But could we live with an abortion?"

"I don't know," she says, "we have a lot of thinking to do."

"Yeah we do," I say as my phone starts to ring. When I see that it's Gina I ignore the call and continue my conversation with Teagan. "How did this happen?"

"You know how it happened, Joe, we had sex and we weren't careful. We should have been more careful."

"Yeah," I say, "A lot more careful. We screwed up, we really screwed up."

"I know," she says, "but we'll figure it out."

"Yeah," I say, "we'll figure it out but we're in agreement we're not going to be parents?"

"We're not going to be parents," she says.

"Okay maybe your mom can help us out a little with the decision."

"I hope so but I don't think she's going to be very happy."

"I doubt it," I say. "What a crazy day."

"Tell me about it," she says with a smile, "but whatever we decide will be the best decision for us."

"Agreed," I say.

***A/N: What do you think about Joe being in denial of Tea's pregnancy? What about him worrying about Gina instead of Teagan being pregnant? Do you believe Joe is sending Teagan mixed signals? What do you think Tea's mom is going to say when they tell her she's pregnant? What do you think of their choices for the pregnancy? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. Our Final Decision

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter.***

"So we're talking to your mama after school tonight right?" I ask Teagan as we are standing at our locker we share together.

"Yeah I guess so," she says as I hand her books to her. "I'm not ready for this."

"Me either how mad do you think she's going to be?"

"I think she's going to be pretty pissed off," she says. "I mean she sends me to Catholic school for a reason."

"But most Catholics don't believe in birth control."

"And most don't believe in sex before marriage either," she says. "She will handle it better than my dad that's for sure and I don't plan on telling my dad either. He is really going to flip. He is already concerned with my throwing up every day."

"You know if we choose to put the baby up for adoption he will find out you're pregnant right?"

"I'd rather it be later than sooner. I'm not ready to face him. He is going to kill you."

"I don't doubt that," I say, "so how are you feeling today?"

"Horrible, still sick and tired I feel so bad," she says as I shut the locker.

"I'm sorry," I say as I give her a quick hug. "I wish I could help you more than this."

"It's okay," she says. "I'll be all right. Saltines and water are the only things I need. I just wish this was over."

"It will be soon," I say trying to comfort her as I see Gina walking our way. "Crap," I say.

"She's coming isn't she?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. I'll meet you after school and then we'll walk to your house to talk to your mom."

"All right," she says. "Have fun with her."

"I'll try," I say with a smile. "Have a good day and if you need me for anything you know where you can find me."

"Thanks," she says before she walks away as Gina gets closer to me. She isn't smiling like she normally does and judging by her walk she's pretty upset. I groan to myself as she gets even closer.

"So," she says, "why didn't you answer any of my phone calls over the weekend?"

"I was busy," I say.

"Too busy to talk to your girlfriend? What could have had you so busy I know you weren't playing football so what were you doing?"

"I have stuff going on right now. I was busy this weekend."

"What kind of stuff, Joe?" she asks. "You aren't too busy to answer your phone so what is going on?"

"Gina don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you. It's my business."

"But I'm your girlfriend, Joe, it is my business."

"No, Gina it isn't your business. I'm dealing with something right now and it doesn't involve you."

"Does it involve Teagan? I saw you talking to her. I thought I told you to stay away from her."

"And I thought I told you I wasn't going to end my friendship with Teagan just because you told me to. Teagan is my best friend. You don't get to tell me who to be friends with and who not to be friends with that's my choice."

"You're pissy today," she says.

"I am you're right. There's so much going on and now you're here trying to push me not to be friends with Teagan. It's not going to happen, Gina. Not at all not for one second am I going to end my friendship with her because you want me to. So what did you want this weekend that was so important?"

"I just wanted to hang out with my boyfriend go to the movies or whatever," she says. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't really have much to say, Gina."

"Why are you being so harsh to me? What did I do?"

"I told you I've got stuff going on that has me stressed out right now. I'm sorry if I seem harsh I don't mean to be it's just I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what? Just talk to me. I can help you."

"I'd rather not," I say. "Look don't take this the wrong way but please don't push me to tell you what I'm dealing with. It's not your concern and I don't want it to be. Just let me deal with this without you."

"Fine," she says. "I'm staying out of it but do you want to hang out today after school?"

"I can't I have plans I'm sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"Look I'm probably going to be busy the rest of the week so no time to really hang out. I have something to take care of today and it can't wait."

"I just want to spend time with you, Joe."

"Stop nagging me, Gina," I say as we walk to class. "It's getting annoying just like your 50,000 phone calls this weekend. I told you I have something to deal with that doesn't involve you. A friend needs my help and I'm helping them out."

"Is this friend Teagan?"

"It doesn't matter who it is just know I am taking care of a friend."

"I want to know so who is it?"

"It's none of your concern, Gina, Please for once just listen to me and stop bugging me. I have too much to deal with right now and your nagging isn't making it better."

"So when are we going to hang out?"

"Whenever I'm not busy."

"Wow, Joe, you really are being an asshole today."

"Yeah I guess so, look I have to focus on class. I can't be distracted by you and your nagging anymore."

"Geez, okay," she says as we walk into class. I make sure I sit as far away from Gina as I can. I know I might be a little harsh with her but I am dealing with a lot. I'm hurt, I'm scared and I'm confused. The last thing I need is Gina in my ear telling me to abandoned Tea and not be friends with her or have her nagging that she needs to know what I'm dealing with. It's no one's business but mine and Tea's.

The rest of the day continues on like this. I try to avoid Gina putting distance between us because right now is just not a good time for me to deal with her clingy behavior. Gina tries her hardest to get me to talk to her and tell her what is going on but I continue to let her know that I am not changing my mind and I am not telling her anything. At the end of the day I manage to escape without her nagging me once more or trying to get me to hang out with her again. Teagan and I meet each other in front of the school before we begin our walk to her house. "How was school?" I ask her.

"It was okay," she says. "How was it for you?"

"Other than avoiding Gina all day I would say it was pretty good."

"You were avoiding Gina?" she asks with a smile. "Why?"

"Because she's upset that I didn't answer any of her phone calls this weekend and because I didn't hang out with her. I told her I was busy and I was taking care of a few things."

"So you didn't tell her that I'm pregnant right?"

"Of course not," I say, "that's not her business. It's our business she doesn't need to worry about it."

"Good," she says, "it's not her business. It's no one's business but ours."

"I agree so how are we doing this? Are we just sitting your mom down and telling her we're pregnant?"

"I don't think it's good to beat around the bush," she says, "it's better to just get it out there. I think she might already suspect it because like my dad she is concerned with why I'm so sick in the mornings but never really sick in the afternoons but then again in the evening."

"Well, she's about to find out. I'm scared, Tea."

"Me too," she says, "I never thought in a million years I would be sitting down with a boy to tell my mom that I'm pregnant especially at 15 years old. We are only 15 years old that would mean by the time we are 25 we would have a 10 year old kid or at 45 our kid will be 30 years old. We are too young for this. We're still kids ourselves. We can't drive and we don't have a license. We are not old enough to be parents."

"That's crazy," I say. "We would be the youngest parents on the first day of kindergarten. People would think our kid is our little brother or sister. Damn," I say. It is so weird that if we were to keep this baby that we would be the youngest parents on back to school nights and the youngest parents at graduation.

"Exactly," she says as we continue to walk to her house. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared to face her mom. Even though her mom is a lot nicer than her dad I don't know what mom would really be cool with their 15 year old daughter being pregnant.

When we get to Teagan's house we walk up to see her mom getting groceries out of the trunk. Teagan and I walk over to her and help her out. I make sure Teagan has the lightest bags to carry in. "How was school today you two?" asks Victoria; Teagan's mom.

"It was okay," says Teagan.

"It was okay," I say as we walk into the kitchen and put the grocery bags down on the table.

"Just okay?" she asks as we start to unload the bags to put stuff away. "It wasn't good or anything like that?"

"No it was just okay, Mama," says Teagan as her blue eyes look at me.

"And Joe it's been a while since I've seen you hanging out with Teagan. It's like you two barely hang out anymore."

"I have a girlfriend that keeps me busy and then there's football too that keep my time tied up. I wish I could spend more time with Teagan."

"You two have been best friends for a while. I'd hate to see your friendship suffer cause of your girlfriend," she says as we put the groceries away with her.

"I'm never going to let that happen," I say, "trust me."

"I hope not," she says with a smile.

"Mama," says Teagan, "Can Joe and I talk to you?"

"Sure," she says. "What's going on?"

"We just need to talk to you about something," she says, "can we sit down and talk?"

"Of course," she says after all the groceries are put away. "Are you in trouble?" she asks as we take a seat around the table.

"Not exactly in trouble," says Teagan as I take her hand. "I'm just in a situation."

"What type of situation?" she asks.

"Please don't get upset," she says.

"I don't like when talks start out with the words don't get upset because that usually means that I'm going to get upset. What's going on, Teagan?"

"Well," she says and I can hear the nervousness in her voice and squeeze her hand to comfort her. "You know how I have been really sick lately?"

"I noticed," she says narrowing her blue eyes at us. "Is there something I need to know?"

"Well," says Teagan. "Yeah."

"So tell me," she says. "Whatever it is I promise I won't get upset. We'll talk about it and we'll figure out what to do. Don't be scared. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, Mama, it's just really hard to say."

"Well, go on, I'm listening."

"I'm. I'm, I'm pregnant," she says before Victoria's mouth drops open.

"You're pregnant?" she asks once her shock finally wears off. "Are you sure? I mean how? When and who? How did this happen?"

"I had sex," says Teagan. "That's how it happened."

"I know that. I know that it takes sex to make a baby but how did it happen? You didn't use protection."

"I didn't think I needed to," says Teagan. "I'm sorry, Mama."

"Wow," she says, "Are you sure you're pregnant?" She asks taking deep breaths trying to remain calm. I don't know if my 15 year old daughter ever came to me saying she was pregnant I don't think I would ever be this calm.

"Yes, Mama," she says, "I'm sure. I took a home pregnancy test and I went to the free clinic the tests were positive. The doctor said I am due in the beginning of June."

"I can't believe this," she says. "And you didn't use protection?"

"No, Mama, I thought I would be okay."

"We talked about this Teagan. You know you can come to me and talk about this stuff. If you wanted to have sex all you had to do was tell me and I would have taken you to the doctor to get birth control or took you out to buy condoms something to prevent this from happening."

"I know, Mama, I should have come to you and asked for the birth control but I didn't. It just kind of happened the first time but after that I knew what I was doing and I'm sorry. It was a mistake and I'm sorry."

"And you're dragging Joe into this?"

"Actually," I say. "I'm the father."

"Wait what?" she asks as the shock returns to her. "You got Tea pregnant?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I say. "I didn't mean to. We didn't mean for this to happen but like Tea said it just happened. We should have been more careful."

"That's right at least you two realize that now. I don't know what to say. You are both 15 years old and in 10th grade. You two are way too young to have a baby. You two are still kids yourselves. There's no way you two can go to school and be parents. What are you two going to do and do your parents know, Joe?"

"No," I say, "we didn't want to tell them."

"So what are you two going to do? You both have school to think about and college. You have all those dreams planned out and now what? They are gone because you're pregnant. How do you two expect to take care of a baby?"

"Mama," says Teagan. "Joe and I spent the entire weekend talking about this and dealing with it. We thought and talked about all of our options. We both know we're 15 years old. We both have dreams. We both want to finish school and go to college. We both want to run a company someday. We know with a baby we can't do that because we will have to take care of it. And to take care of a baby we need jobs. WE don't have jobs and we're too young to work so we can't really buy things for a baby. We can't take care of it. It wouldn't be fair to it. We're still young ourselves and we're still kids. The last thing we need is for us to take care of a kid. I don't think the baby would get everything it needs if two 15 year olds or 16 year olds raise it. We made a mistake. We had sex with each other and we made a baby but we are not able to take care of it. It was a dumb decision but we decided that we aren't keeping the baby and we're going to end the pregnancy now."

"You're going to have an abortion?" she asks.

"It's what we chose to do," she says. "I know it's not a popular choice but if I carry this baby to term there's no way I will be able to give it up. I don't want people at school looking at me or the sisters to frown on me for being a pregnant unwed mother. I just don't want it I believe this is the best thing for us to do."

"It's your decision and I support whatever decision you choose but emotionally are you two sure you can live with this for the rest of your lives and not regret the decision you make?"

"I think so," says Teagan.

"I think so too," I say, "we both know what we want in life and what we want to do none of it involves being a parent. We're kids. WE can't raise a kid and we sure as hell can't take care of one. The best choice for us to abort the baby it was a hard decision for us to make and we spent days and hours talking about it, arguing about the pros and cons and at the end of it all we made the decision to end Teagan's pregnancy before it's too late."

"You two sound very sure of this decision but I think you two should take a couple more days make sure this is what you really want to do. Once you two do this then that's it there is no baby. It's gone and you can't get it back. You two need to make sure you're 100% you want to do this."

"Mama," says Teagan, "Joe and I couldn't be any surer of this decision. We know it's going to be hard but we know it's going to be even harder to carry a baby for 9 months, deliver it and give it to strangers just like it's going to be even harder to take care of a child and raise a child when we're still kids ourselves. WE have our whole lives ahead of us to have kids. Right now isn't the time. We want to do this."

"As long as you're sure," says Victoria.

"And we don't want to tell anyone else about this," she says, "we want it to stay between the three of us. The less people that know the better."

"Okay," says Victoria. "We're going to find places to have this done but remember once it's done there's no going back."

"We know," says Teagan. "We've talked about it we know there's no going back."

***A/N: What do you think of Joe being so short with Gina? Do you think he's getting tired of her or is it the stress? What do you think of the way Teagan's mom handled the news? ARe you glad she's supporting their decision? What do you think of their choice? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***A/n2: SHould i keep going with this story? If you want me to keep going please let me know if not I am strongly considering pulling it and starting a whole new story and just forget about the Teagan and Joe series. It's your choice as the reader to let me know if you want me to keep going or if I should pull this. **


	12. Never Look Back

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!* **

***I decided I am going to keep this story going. :) It was just a hard chapter for me to write. I just dealt with some stuff personally that made this hard for me to do but I pulled it together. Enjoy!***

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER:**

Sitting in the waiting room of the clinic I have a lot of emotions running through my body. I'm not sure exactly how I feel. I hold onto my stomach as I think about the decision Joe and I made. I want to change my mind but Joe has so much planned for his life. He wants to be a football player and he wants to go to college. He wants to be this big CEO running the world. I don't blame him. I have my own dreams too. I have dreams of what I want to do with my life. I want to go to college too and I want to graduate high school but I'm not sure I am making the right decision. Joe and I talked about it over and over again. We discussed everything that we wanted and how we wanted to handle this but keeping the baby never once came up it was automatically we're getting rid of it. I never stopped to think about what would happen if we did keep the baby. I just think maybe we should have considered it a little more. Maybe we could do it or could still achieve our dreams while being parents but at the same time we are far too young to be a mom and dad. I'm so confused right now. I don't know how to feel about it at all.

Joe takes my hand into his and squeezes it. I look up at him with my blue eyes as his grey orbs meet mine. "You okay?" he asks.

"I'm just thinking," I say.

"Thinking about what?"

"What we're doing. Do you think we're making the right decision?"

"I think this is the best decision."

"You say the best but it is it the right decision for us to make?" I ask. "You don't think we're making a mistake or that we're going to regret this years down the road?"

"I think it is the best and right decision for us. We are only 15, Tea, we have our whole lives ahead of us. I have my football going on you have your dance and all your brainy extra-curricular activities going on. We can't support a baby there are diapers, formula, clothes and all this other stuff a baby needs that we can't get for it. We can barely support ourselves. It's not fair to make our baby suffer and not get what it needs because we can't give it to them. A baby needs more than love it needs stability and it needs physical things. WE can give it love that's about it. How much stability would a baby of two teenagers really have? None," he says, "It's not that I don't want a baby with you, Teagan because if we were older and I was sure we could take care of the baby we wouldn't even consider an abortion. We do what we needed to do."

"Why can't we do what we need to do now and try to make it work?" I ask. "I just don't know how I feel about killing this innocent life. It's not fair. We created this baby together. It's not fair to do this because we made the mistake of having sex too young."

"Tea, this is what we need to do," he says, "It is a tough decision but it's what we need to do. I know we created this baby together and together we decided that we would take this route. It's done, we're doing this, Tea there is no way we can be parents and you said it yourself that you can't carry this baby for months then just give it up. I know it's a sucky decision but it is what needs to be done."

"Whatever," I say, "we should have never had sex with each other and we wouldn't be here right now. That was the stupid part."

"We should have been more careful," he says. "Look we're going to do this Teagan. I have some feelings on it too. I just don't want to say we'll put it up for adoption and then you change your mind at the last minute. I don't want that. I don't want a baby. I don't' want to be a dad. I want to focus on school and football. I have dreams and you have dreams. We need to achieve them and reach them with a baby we never will. Just please, Teagan, stop trying to regret this. Realize this is the best thing for us at the time. If we were older it would be different but we aren't we're 15 years old."

"Okay," I say.

"Are you okay with doing this?"

"What difference would it make if I wasn't you want it so we'll do it and we're never going to look back on this day. We're going to get it done and move on with our lives," I say as his phone rings.

He looks at his phone and groans. "It's Gina."

"Ugh," I say, "why is she calling?"

"I don't know," he says ignoring her call. "I told her I was doing something today and not to call me because a friend needed me and yet she couldn't resist."

"So break up with her Joe, you're obviously not happy with her so why force yourself to be with her?"

"Because if I break up with her she's going to break down and she's going to go off the deep end. I tried to break up with her before but she went hysterical on me."

"So what she was scared of losing you and she was pulling out what she knew would work. You don't even know what you like about her. How can you possibly have a relationship with someone that you don't even know what attracts you to them?"

"I am sure there is something that I'm attracted to but I just haven't found it yet," he says.

"But at this point shouldn't you know what it is? Maybe it's the sex that keeps you wanting her."

"No, Tea, that's not it," he says looking at my mom before he whispers, "sex with you is so much better. I really don't know what it is about Gina that makes me want her or keeps me with her. I know it sounds stupid but there is just something about her."

"I don't know what you're seeing but all I see is a clingy bitch when I see her. She's so clingy Joe. She never gives you a chance to breathe. It's pathetic and then she gets you upset and you just aren't happy."

"I don't know, Tea," he says before they call my name.

I get up nervously as Joe and my mom walk with me. The nurse lets them come back while they prep me for the procedure. They ask me if I am sure I want to do the procedure before they go any further. I look at Joe and then back at the doctor. "I'm sure."

"If you're not really sure maybe you shouldn't do it because once it's done it's done. There is no going back."

"I'm sure I want to do this," I say with tears in my eyes.

"You don't sound very sure," he says.

"I'm 100 % sure. Can we just get this over with?" I ask. "I don't want any more pep talks or any more questions if I am sure or not. Let's just do this and get it over with so I can move on with my life."

"Okay," says the doctor he says looking over my paperwork. "I see your mom signed the consent forms as well as you. There are a few things you should know about the procedure. There can be no sex for at least a week after the procedure, you will probably bleed for a couple weeks sometimes heavy and often times not. You will be in pain for a couple days so it is very important that you just take it easy. Also you may want to consider some type of birth control because even after this procedure you are still able to get pregnant."

"I am going on the pill," I say, "can we please just do this?"

"Yes," he says before he starts to prep me for the procedure. He makes my mom and Joe leave the room just as he starts the procedure. He doesn't put me to sleep he just numbs me from the waist down so I can see everything that they're doing. I close my eyes as I see them go for my vagina and never open them again until they tell me they are done.

After the procedure they take me to a recovery room where I have to stay to be monitored. I feel horrible not in pain but emotionally I feel horrible. I just ended the life of an innocent child. I made a mistake. I instantly wish I could go back and change what just happened but I can't. I should have never let Joe talk me into it when I wasn't sure. "How do you feel?" asks Joe as he comes into the room and I instantly break down into tears, crying uncontrollably. "Tea," he says.

"Get out!" I say. "Just get out," I yell at him.

"What did I do?" he asks with his hands in the air as my mom walks into the room.

"Just get out, Joe. Go be with Gina. I don't want to see you or talk to you. Just go."

"Teagan," says Joe, "what is wrong with you?"

"Please just go," I say.

"Teagan," says my mom. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to see him," I say.

"Joe," says my mom. "Maybe it's better if you leave the room. Let me talk to Teagan for a little bit and see what's going on."

"Okay," he says, "I'm sorry, Teagan."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," I say before he walks out of the room.

"So what's going on?" asks my mom. "Why are you so upset with Joe?"

"I don't know, Mama," I say. "It's just before I did all this I told him how I wasn't sure and I had mixed feelings about it. I think I made the wrong choice, I don't think I should have done this. I feel so inhumane like that baby did deserve a chance at life but Joe didn't want it. He has dreams. I have dreams too but Mama I feel horrible for what I did."

"Teagan, this is what I was talking about. I told you to be 100% sure you wanted to do this because if you didn't you would regret it. Are you regretting the choice you made?"

"A little," I say, "I agreed with Joe and what he wanted. He does have his football and he has his whole life planned out. I have dance class and my life planned out but I think we could have tried."

"You had a choice too, Teagan. I was not thrilled with you being pregnant in fact I was scared that you were going to say you were keeping the baby. I had no idea how you were going to take care of it but your dad and I would have been there to help you out and I am sure that Joe's mom and dad would have helped you two out too but you two did what you thought you had to do. I'm not saying it was an easy choice and I'm not saying it's wrong to regret the decision you made but you should have thought about it more and what you wanted to do because now it's too late. You can't go back and change this."

"I know, mama and maybe if I had a baby then maybe I would have Joe."

"Is that what this is about? You want Joe?"

"Mama, I love him. I love him a lot. You have no idea and I hate seeing him with Gina. I hate his relationship with her. He doesn't even know what he sees in her how can that be love."

"You and Joe are 15 years old neither of you know what love is. Neither of you are in love with anyone and I'm sure there are other people out there for you besides Joe. Maybe you should give one of them a chance."

"Mama, you don't get it. There's just something about Joe that I love. He's my best friend he has been all my life. He's this great guy. He makes me laugh, he treats me well and he's just an awesome guy all around. It hurts me so much to see him with Gina because she's horrible. She's destroying him. I don't want to see her destroy him, Mama. He is better than that. I want him. I love him."

"Teagan, I know you do. I know you love Joe but right now he is with Gina. She may be the horrible person you describe and she may do all these things to tear him down but you're behind him building him up. One day he's going to realize that. He's going to see that you have been by his side the whole time. He is going to see that. Right now he is young and stupid. I don't know this Gina girl so I can't say what he sees in her or doesn't see in her. He is going to make mistakes but when he gets older he's going to see that it was YOU that was by his side no matter what and if he loves you, Teagan, he's going to come back to you and maybe one day you two will have it all together but only time will tell. Maybe you two will get married and have kids together but at 15 neither of you really know what you want. Bringing a baby into this situation wouldn't have been good. I think you made the right decision on what you did."

"If it was the right decision why does it hurt so much?" I ask as she wraps her arms around me and embraces me.

"Because it's going to hurt. Life isn't always easy. We all have to make choices at some point. Some of the choices we make are going to be hard. Can you see yourself with a baby right now be honest?"

"No, Mama," I say. "I can't see myself with a baby. I don't even know how to take care of a baby. I guess it was the right decision to make and I know Joe has no idea how to take care of a baby. Parenting seems hard. I don't think I could do it at 15 so maybe we did do the right thing but it still hurts."

"I know, Baby," she says, "and it's going to hurt for a while. Maybe you can go to counseling to talk about it and get your feelings out there but you can't push Joe away because you're hurting. I'm sure he's hurting too. Only you two can bond over this and know the pain the other is feeling. You two need to talk about it together. There is no going back now, Teagan what's done is done. You can't change it. The only thing you can do now is move on and heal from this."

"I know, Mama," I say. "I love you so much. Thank-you for being here for me today."

"Teagan," she says with a smile. "I'm your mother you're right parenting isn't easy but it can be very rewarding. Your time will come to be a mom and I'm sure you're going to be great at it. Right now just isn't the time for you to be a mom. Take this, learn from it and live your life. Reach your goals and achieve your dreams there is nothing stopping you now. I will always be here for you whenever you need me. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be your mama and I will ALWAYS love you no matter what you do."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I wrap my arms around her and she kisses the top of my head. Today starts a new day in my life. It's time to go forward and never look back.

***A/N: Do you believe Joe was pushing Teagan into making the decision even though she wasn't okay with it? Do you think Teagan will have the most regrets? Why do you think she's so upset with Joe? Is her anger misguided or is it just? What do you think of her mom talking to her? Do you think Tea should find someone else that isn't Joe? And what do you think of her relationship with her mom? Do you think her and JOe are going to get through this or will Tea keep pushing him away? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. Moving Forward

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

Sitting in my room working on the school assignments I have missed because of being absent there is a knock on the door. I haven't been emotionally ready to go back to school so after talking to the guidance counselor and the principal they agreed that it would be best I take the week off of school before I go back. I miss my friends but I am enjoying my time away. "Come in," I say as I flip through my chemistry book to look up some answer for a worksheet. I look up with my glasses on and see Joe standing there with the door open. "Joe," I say with disappointment. We haven't talked to each other for a week. He hasn't been around and spending his time with Gina and I haven't left my house since I got home from the clinic.

"Tea," he says, "can I come in?"

"Depends what do you want?"

"I think we should talk," he says. "Can I come in?"

"So you want to talk now? Is Gina busy?"

"Teagan, you're the one that told me to get out last week."

"But I was also the one that kept trying to call you so we could talk and you weren't interested in talking because you were too busy hanging out with Gina. Working on getting her pregnant too, Joe?"

"Teagan, I didn't come here to fight about Gina. I came to talk about us and what we chose to do."

"Whatever," I say, "come in."

He walks in and shuts the door behind him. "Why are you so upset with me?"

"I don't know there are a few things."

"Well, can you not be upset with me so we can talk and you just tell me what's bothering you? Why were you so quick to kick me out of the room after the abortion?"

"Because I didn't want to see you," I say honestly, "I was upset with you. I feel like you pushed me into the abortion."

"I didn't push you into anything," he says grabbing the chair to my desk and pulling it over to the bed. "We talked about it and we discussed this. We made the decision to abort the baby before we even walked into that clinic if we hadn't we wouldn't have been there, Tea and you know it. I don't know what possessed you to change your mind 5 minutes before but it was too late."

"It was never too late. You knew I was having doubts about it but you kept pushing me to have the abortion. Maybe I wanted to keep that baby. Did you ever think about that?"

"And do what with it, Teagan? We are 15 years old we can barely take care of ourselves and you want to take care of a baby. That's crazy. You and I have our whole lives ahead of us to have babies and be parents. We made a mistake. We made a mistake, had unprotected sex and it happened. Things happen but we fixed it. We took care of it. You were on board until we were in that waiting room. What happened?"

"It just felt wrong to do."

"It was the right thing to do," he says, "do you want to graduate high school?"

"Yes," I say as I slam my chemistry book shut.

"Do you want to go to college and become a CEO someday?" he asks.

"Of course."

"So you have dreams that you want to reach and goals to achieve if you had a baby neither of us would be able to reach our goals and have dreams. We would have struggled and it wouldn't have been fair to the baby. We did what we needed to do. It hurts me too, Teagan. I know you're hurting but I hurt too. We created that baby together I know but we did what was best for us. We couldn't have taken care of a baby and you know why? We are too selfish and self-centered to take care of another human being."

"I think it is you that is the selfish one, Leati Joseph," I say as my blood boils.

"Ooh I get the full name now, Teagan Madison! How am I selfish? What did I do that was so selfish? Because I said it is best for us to have an abortion. I didn't like the decision either but someone had to be the adult in this situation. You were struggling and second guessing everything. I had to be the one to stand up and say this was the right thing. You couldn't handle a baby and I sure as hell couldn't either. Stop calling me selfish for that."

"No, Joe, it's not about the abortion. I get it. It was the best thing to do because now we're not bringing a baby into the middle of our bullshit. It would have been the worst thing to bring a baby into this because its father is such a coward."

He lets out a laugh, "get it all out, Teagan go ahead let it out. You're angry with the wrong person."

"I'm angry with the right person," I say, "you are a coward."

"How am I a coward?"

"Because you're afraid to break up with Gina, that's why you're a coward. You had one job to do and that was to break up with her but you couldn't do that. You were too scared to do it and you're still too scared to do it. You're a coward and you're selfish."

"I'm selfish?" he asks. "You are the one trying to get me to break up with my girlfriend so I can be with you. Newsflash, Teagan, I'm not breaking up with her."

"Whoa, I never said I wanted you to break up with Gina to be with me. I told you to break up with her because she's tearing you down. She makes you unhappy. You don't even know what you see in her. You just know that you want to be with her. Whatever, Joe, if that's what you want so be it. I hope that you enjoy the misery she brings to you."

"Misery? The only one bringing me misery is you because you're so jealous of what I have with Gina. You want all my time."

"I want you to be happy. It hurts that we aren't as close as we were before but I never said to give me all your time, Joe. I'm not the one telling you to be someone you're not. That's Gina. She's telling you to ditch me as a friend and yet you're listening to her. Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

"Teagan," he says, "I want to be friends."

"Then stop acting like I haven't been your best friend for 8 years, Joe. You're calling me selfish and acting like I'm the bad person. I didn't do anything to you. I care about you and I love you, Joe. I don't want to see you get hurt by Gina but if you want to be with her fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care. You're a big boy but don't come crying to me when she hurts you. You are the one that gave me false hope remember that. You're the one that told me you were going to break up with Gina and be with me. You were the one giving me false hope and the next day I see you there's a big ass hickey on your neck and you didn't break up with her but that didn't stop you from having sex with me. Stop double dipping Joe it's dirty and it's classless."

"It wasn't classless and dirty when you let me hit it was it?"

"You're right I brought myself down to have sex with you whatever. I did it but you're still trying to double dip."

"Whatever, Teagan, you're getting ridiculous."

"Am I getting ridiculous or am I telling you the truth and you can't handle it? You can't even tell me what you see in Gina and why you're so hooked on her. How can you be in a relationship with someone yet not be able to know what attracts you to them? How do you tell someone that you supposedly love and care about that you're going to break up with your girlfriend to be with them because you want to be with them? Oh and the golden ticket question, how are you going to tell the girl that is about to have an abortion that got pregnant with your child that she is better at sex than your girlfriend? You're pathetic, Joe. I'm not even upset about the whole abortion. I get it we needed to do it but take a look in the mirror. I'm pissed because you're an asshole."

"So maybe I am. Are you all right after everything with the baby?"

"Obviously it hurts, Joe, but we did what we did and we're not going back and we aren't changing anything. We did it and we are moving forward. NO more looking back. It hurts but hopefully that pain will go away. How do you feel about it? Are you all right?"

"It hurts but I'm sure we won't regret it when we're running the world. So you're still really mad at me?"

"Pissed."

"All because of Gina?"

"Because of you," I say, "I'm not worried about Gina it is who you are becoming that I'm upset with. You're supposed to be my best friend but I don't feel like you are. I just feel like Gina is the wrong person for you. I care about you and I don't want you hurt but you want to be with her. I can't change your mind but I hope that you know that I am able to date other people too."

"Oh so you're thinking about dating other people?"

"Why shouldn't I? You're allowed to date aren't you? Why can't I date someone? My mama told me that maybe I can find someone out there that isn't you. You obviously want to be with Gina I can't make you break up with her. You're doing your thing that's fine but the time is going to come, Joe when I do my thing."

"But," he says.

"But what?"

"Don't you think it's too soon to be going out on dates? I mean you just had an abortion."

"Didn't stop you from going out with Gina the night of did it?"

"Well, no but don't you think you need to heal before you go out with someone else?"

"What's the big deal with me dating, Joe? You don't think I deserve to have someone to be in love with and someone to be with."

"You're only 15."

"And so are you so stop trying to play my dad," I say, "I can date and see anyone that I want. Why should I not?"

"You're stubborn, Teagan."

"Because I want to go on a date with someone or because I won't let you double dip?"

"I just don't like the idea of you dating."

"I don't like the idea of you dating Gina but you are. Why is it okay for you to have a girlfriend but it isn't okay for me to want to date someone?"

"Do whatever you want to do, Teagan. You're going to anyway."

"Just like you," I say. I shrug my shoulders. "Don't think you're going to control me because you're not."

"I'm not trying to control you just trying to figure out why you need to date someone."

"Because I want to be happy," I say, "and technically I am entitled to a little bit of happiness."

"All right," he says, "have fun dating."

"I will," I say with a smile.

"I guess we talked enough today."

"I guess we did too. I'll see you in school on Monday. Have a great weekend."

"Yeah you too," he says as he stands up and walks to the door. He pauses as he places his hand on the doorknob. "I'm sorry, Teagan."

"Yep me too," I say before I open my chemistry book and go back to working on my assignment as he walks out of my bedroom.

Another weekend goes by where Joe and I don't talk to each other. I'm okay with that. He seemed to be upset with me when he left my room the other day. I feel like it's good that we're getting the space that we need instead of hanging out with each other but it was different not watching movies with him and hanging out with him. I just spent my weekend finishing up my school work so I could return back to school today. It has been no different today. I get to the locker I once shared with Joe and his stuff was all removed from the locker. I'll admit that hurt but I'm not going to let it get to me. I'm starting something new and trying to be a new person. In American Government class he completely ignores me and I do the same to him even when we are put into the same group for a project. We refuse to speak to each other but I don't mind speaking to Ian; one of the most attractive guys in the school next to Joe of course. Joe seemed to be a little upset but he got over it quickly. He didn't save me a seat at lunch like he always does and I was pretty much non-existent to him today.

"Hey, Teagan," says Ian as he sits down next to me in chemistry.

"Hey," I say with a smile as I admire his naturally tanned skin and his curly brown hair. His dark brown eyes meeting my blue eyes, he is a sexy guy.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"Good," I say, "how are you?"

"Good," he says, "do you want to be my partner for the next lab we do?"

"That would be awesome," I say with a smile.

"Cool," he says with a smile showing his perfect white teeth making me do the same. "So what's going on with you and Joe?"

"Nothing," I say, "Nothing is going on."

"I felt some tension between you two earlier."

"Well, yeah but it's all good," I say with a smile.

"Are you feeling better this week? I missed you not being here last week."

"Yes, I'm feeling better," I say. "I was dealing with some stuff but I'm okay now. It's going to take a while to feel completely better but I'm doing all right."

"Good," he says with a smile. "So you and Joe aren't dating right? He's dating that Gina girl right?"

"As far as I know," I say.

"So you're single? You're not seeing anyone?"

"Not at the moment," I say with a smile. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Not right now but I hope to."

"Oh yeah?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah," he says with a smile as he picks up my pencil. "What are you doing this weekend? Like what are you doing on Friday night?"

"Nothing really."

"So would you like to go out on Friday night? Maybe we can go out to eat or see a movie or whatever. It's up to you."

"Going out to eat sounds good," I say with a smile.

"All right," he says with a smile. "I look forward to it. Here is my number," he says before he writes his phone number down on my notebook. Call me later and we can discuss Friday night and we can just talk."

"All right," I say with a smile. "I'll definitely call you later."

"I'm looking forward to it," he says with a smile.

"Me too," I say with a smile before our chemistry teacher comes into the room to start class but Ian doesn't move. He stays next to me. I look at him and smile as he smiles back at me. Ian is supposed to be a year ahead of me in school but he took off 10th grade last year to help take care of his father who had cancer so he came back to school this year to repeat 10th grade. He seems to be a decent guy but one thing I know for sure is he is pretty hot. I can't wait for our date on Friday night.

***A/N: What did you think of TEagan and Joe having a confrontation? What did you think of Teagan's dominant side as opposed to her always being so submissive to Joe? What did you think about Joe talking to Teagan? What do you think about Teagan dating? ARe you surprised it happened so fast? Do you think Teagan is really interested in Ian or is she trying to get to Joe? Why do you think Joe is so against Tea dating and how do you think he will act when he finds out about her date? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	14. Turning Green

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I'm finishing the braid in my hair when the doorbell rings. I smile knowing that it's Ian picking me up for our date. I couldn't be any more excited for our date than I am. I've been talking to Ian every day on the phone since he gave me his number and hanging out with him more at school, sitting with him at lunch and working with him in Chemistry. So far he is an awesome guy. I look myself over once more in the mirror before I grab my black purse and make my way downstairs. I stop when I see my dad talking to Ian at the door. "I'll take it from here, Dad," I say with a smile.

"All right," he says, "Teagan needs to be home by 10:30 and not a minute later. If I have to go out looking for you myself I will and you don't want that," he says in a warning tone. My dad isn't big on the idea of me dating. He would prefer to keep my sister and I locked up until we're 30 years old.

"No problem, Sir," says Ian with a smile. "I'll have her home by 10:30."

"And what do you plan to do tonight?"

"Dad, we're just going to get something to eat and then going to see a movie. It's not a big deal. I'll be okay."

"All right," he says giving Ian a look before he gives me a hug.

"Goodnight, Dad," I say with a smile before Ian says goodbye to my dad and we walk out of the house. "I'm sorry about that," I say as we walk to his car.

"It's not a big deal," he says with a smile. "He just cares about you. You look beautiful tonight. I like the braid in your hair."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as he opens the car door for me. It makes me glad I chose a black halter top and a pair of blue jeans with holes on the knees with a pair of black heels. He smiles at me flashing his perfect smile and perfectly white teeth before he shuts my door. He looks good as always wearing a plaid button down short sleeve shirt and a pair of khaki shorts and a fresh brand-new pair of Jordans. He gets into the driver's seat and starts the car.

"So are you okay with getting burgers and fries for dinner and then going to the movies?"

"That's fine with me," I say with a smile as he backs out of my driveway.

"Cool," he says with a smile. The car ride is done with little talking as he plays music on the radio. We talk about our music choices. He asks me what I like to listen to and I let him know that I like pop music, rock music and hip hop. He tells me he's partial to classical music and hip hop. I never expected him to be the classical music type but looks can be deceiving. He turns up the volume in the car as Nelly "Ride With Me" comes on the radio. I smile as I dance to the music and rap along with Nelly. I catch him smiling at me and smile back at him. "You're adorable," he says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as he takes my hand into his making me smile even bigger. His hands are so soft and smooth.

When we get to the burger place he parks the car and we get out of the car holding hands we walk to the door of the burger place, he holds the door for me allowing me to go in first and then he follows me in. We walk up to the counter and make our order before we find a seat. "So," he says with a smile as he sits across from me. "What exactly is up with you and Joe?"

"Not a thing," I say with a smile. "Joe is just one of my best friends."

"I didn't know if you two were together or not because you two seem to be inseparable," he says as he puts ketchup on his burger.

"We used to be inseparable but people change and life goes on. He is just a friend."

"Good," he says with a smile. "I didn't want to step on his territory. I mean I'm shocked you don't have a boyfriend you're so beautiful."

"I'm not that beautiful," I say as I put ketchup on my burger.

"Don't humble yourself you're gorgeous and I know I'm not the only that would say that you're beautiful. I think the fact Joe hangs around you so much scares the other guys away but when I felt that tension in American Government I knew I had my chance."

"I don't know," I say with a shrug. "But thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile, "so what do you think about Government class?"

"I hate it," I say, "probably the worst class that I have and I have some bad classes with all my honors classes but that one is the worst."

"I agree. I'm not a fan of it either which is weird because I thought I would love it because I want to be a politician some day and be a senator or a congressman but I really hate the class."

"I don't think it's the class as much as the teacher. She's horrible."

"Agreed," he says with a smile before he takes a bite of his burger and I do the same.

"So you listen to classical music?" I ask.

"Yes," he says, "I enjoy a little Beethoven and Mozart," he says.

"I never expected that from you."

"Why? I have played the cello since I was 8 years old and the piano."

"You play the cello and the piano? That's awesome."

"I'm glad that you think so because most girls don't find that awesome."

"I'm not most girls," I say with a smile as I look at him with my blue eyes.

"I noticed," he says with a smile. "You are a different kind of girl."

"Thanks," I say taking the compliment.

"You don't hang out with many girls do you?"

"Girls are drama. I'm not into all that he said she said stuff and a lot of girls are backstabbers. I prefer to keep it drama free and hang out with the guys instead besides I like to talk sports and play sports. I'm not into talking about fashion or how cute Nick Lachey is. I could really care less."

"A sports fan huh? Do you play any sports?"

"Soccer," I say, "but that's it. Joe told me I should go out for the football team but I don't think I would make it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a girl, I don't think the coach wants a girl on the team."

"If you can play then you can play it shouldn't matter if you're a girl or not. The coach will take anyone that can play the game."

"I don't know maybe next season we'll see," I say, "what about you do you play sports?"

"Basketball," he says, "and I run track but that's about it."

"That's cool. I'm gonna have to go to one of your basketball games."

"I'd like that a lot," he says with a smile. "So you like sports, what's your favorite sport?"

"Football," I say with a smile, "and then baseball. I like basketball too I'm not really into hockey though."

"Me either but I like basketball and football those are my two favorite sports. Who's your favorite NFL team?"

"49ers, you?"

"Saints," he says, "and college team?"

"Alabama I love the Crimson Tide," I say with a smile, "what about you?"

"Alabama," he says with a smile. "Good to know you're a Crimson Tide fan, roll tide roll," he says making me smile.

"Roll Tide Roll," I say with a smile.

"I like you a lot more now," he says with a smile as he goes onto talk about Alabama and how they are doing this season. I couldn't have asked for a better date. Talking about football and Alabama are two of my favorite things to do. "and you're a basketball fan who's your favorite team?"

"Miami Heat and UNC for college what about you?"

"Miami Heat and UNC in fact I'm hoping to get a scholarship to play basketball at UNC. That's my dream."

"Pretty cool," I say with a smile. "I hope to get a scholarship in academics to NYU or Georgia Tech. I want to major in business. I want to be a CEO someday."

"Not too many women CEO's these days. That's amazing that you're aspiring to be a woman in power. It's actually kind of hot."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I want to be one of the most powerful women in the world someday."

"Awesome," he says with a smile. "So other than sports what else do you like, what are you interested in?"

"I don't know. I like to stay active. Pretty much anything that keeps me active. I'm definitely not one of those people that like to hang out in the house watching TV all day. I like to be out enjoying the day at the beach or playing sports doing something to keep me active. I do like to watch movies though. I love to watch movies. What about you? What are some of your interests?"

"Well," he says with a smile. "I am kind of a science geek. I love science it is my thing. I like to do science experiments and when I'm not doing that I like to work on cars and I like to play the piano and the cello. I really enjoy taking runs on the beach and hanging out on the beach as well. Movies are cool too. I like to watch a good scary movie or action movie. What kind of movies do you like to watch?"

"Scary movies and action movies I am not really into romantic comedies. I do like comedies though."

"The more I find out about you the more perfect you become. I'm glad I found you before someone else did."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "So what is your nationality?"

"I am African, Puerto Rican and Italian," he says, "what about you?"

"Nice combination," I say with a smile. "I'm Russian and Polish."

"Nice," he says with a smile, "so what do your parents do?"

"My dad is a scout he goes from city to city to scout out talents for college or pro teams. He's not home very much and my mom is a stay at home mom. What about your parents?"

"Your dad is a scout?" he asks, "Like a sports scout that scouts out future pro-athletes?"

"Pretty much and with his job he can get us tickets to any game or sporting event that we want and he can get us back to the locker room area as well. It's a pretty cool job. I've gone to some Miami Heat games a few times and a few Alabama games. My dad is the reason I love sports. He's surprised I'm not following in his footsteps and doing something with sports."

"That's awesome, Teagan. I had no idea about your dad. That's awesome and it's awesome he can hook you up with tickets for games. As for my parents my dad was a lawyer before he passed away and my mom is a pediatrician," he says. "Any brothers or sisters?"

"Just one sister Taryn, she's in 12th grade," I say.

"I know Taryn. I had no idea she was your sister you two are completely different. I had no idea."

"Yeah," I say, "People say that a lot about us. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a younger brother in 9th grade named Isaiah and a sister in 8th grade named Quinn."

"Cool," I say with a smile. "I'm sorry your dad passed away."

"Me too, he was a great guy. He was an amazing father. It was hard to see him go but I took time off from school to help take care of him. I wanted to be there for him.'

"That's so sweet of you," I say with a smile.

"Thanks," he says with a smile as we continue to talk as we eat our dinner together. I could talk to him forever and not get tired of hearing him talk. I'm amazed that we're getting along so well and I'm actually having a good time and surprisingly Joe isn't even on my mind. I have completely forgotten about him. After we finish our dinner we go to the movies to see some ridiculous movie that we don't even pay attention to. I can't even recall what we saw but I remember our make out session during the movie.

At 10:25 Ian pulls into my driveway and I'm sorry that our date is coming to an end. I wish I had more time to hang out with Ian and more time to be with him. I like him a lot. He parks the car before he gets me out of the car, taking my hand into his as I lean up against his side as we walk under the dark sky and the stars visible and the moon full. "I had a lot of fun tonight with you, Teagan," he says as we reach my porch.

"I had fun too," I say with a smile as I turn to face him as he looks down at me.

"I want to do it again," he says with a smile as he brushes a piece of hair out of my face. "Would you like to go out again?"

"I'd love to," I say with a smile.

"Nice," he says with a smile. "I look forward to it maybe next Friday?"

"That works for me," I say with a smile. "Thanks for tonight."

"Anytime," he says with a smile as he cups my chin in his hand. "The movie was fun too."

I bite my lip and smile before I say, "I think it was too. Maybe next time we'll actually watch the movie."

"I liked making out with you more," he says with a smile.

"Yeah," I say, "I liked making out with you more," I say as I feel my cheeks heat.

"I'm going to call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Goodnight, Ian."

"Good night, Teagan," he says with a smile before he leans down and his lips are on mine. I take my hand and wrap it around the back of his neck as we share a soft passionate kiss before my porch light turns on. "Goodnight," he says with a smile as he breaks the kiss.

"Good night," I say with a smile before he gives me a quick kiss on the lips before my dad opens the door.

"Goodnight, Ian," he says interrupting the moment. Ian makes his way down the stairs as I watch him go before I go inside.

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

"I don't believe this," I say as I'm looking out the window at Teagan's house to see her get home from a date.

"You don't believe what?" asks Gina as she is sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Teagan, she had a date tonight and she kissed him," I say.

"So what? Why does it matter if she has a date? Why is that your concern?" asks Gina.

"It's not but she was on a date."

"So what it gets her away from you," she says. "I thought we weren't worrying so much about Teagan? What happened to that?" she asks as I make my way over to the couch.

"I can't just stop caring about her. She is my best friend," I say but the truth is I like Teagan and I care about her as more than a friend. It hurts to see her with someone else and seeing her make out with another guy that isn't me. I felt a bit of hurt inside seeing her with that kid from our American Government class and seeing her make out with him.

"Well stop caring about her," she says as I sit down next to her. "Let her date. Let her have her fun. Like I said it keeps her away from you."

"I guess," I say. "Who is that kid in our American Government class with the curly brown hair?"

"Ian?" she asks. "Ian Ramirez," she says.

"I guess that's who she went out with," I say.

"Wow, I'm impressed she could get someone like Ian Ramirez he probably just wants in her panties but isn't her dad a scout?"

"Yeah," I say.

"That's what he really wants he wants to get in good with the father so that he can get his spot on the UNC basketball team in a couple years. Teagan is dumb."

"I don't think she's dumb and he looked like he really likes her."

"Well, maybe he does. I don't really care because I don't care about Teagan or who she's sleeping with. It's not ruining my life and it's not ruining yours so you shouldn't care either. Say Ian really does like her then leave her alone and let her leave you alone. It keeps her busy."

"Are you threatened by Teagan?"

She lets out a laugh and says, "No, Joe, I'm not threatened by Teagan. I have nothing to be threatened of trust me," she says, "so do you want to have sex or something?"

"You're the most random person ever and no I don't want to have sex."

"You never want to have sex," she says with annoyance.

"We're 15 why do we need to have sex this soon in our lives. I know we did before but why do we need to have sex. I'm not feeling it."

"I am, Joe, so come on, please," she says.

"No, Gina. I don't want to. In fact, I think it's time for you to leave because I'm getting tired and I just want to go to bed."

"So you're kicking me out?"

"No I'm asking you to leave because I'm tired," I say, "and I don't want to have sex."

"Whatever," she says. "I'll go. Let me call my dad to pick me up."

"Okay," I say.

About 10 minutes after she calls her dad he's in the driveway to pick her up. "Goodnight, Baby," she says as we stand at my front door.

"Goodnight," I say, "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Gina," I say with a smile before I give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight," she says as she shakes her head before she opens my front door. Once she's out the door I shut the door behind me and lock it. I roll my eyes before I go upstairs. I try to call Teagan when I get to my room but she doesn't answer her phone. I try a few more times before I finally give up when I realize she is ignoring my calls. I have to fix this whatever I did wrong I need to fix it.

***A/N: What did you think of Teagan's date with Ian? Do you think there's potential there between them? What do you think about Ian does he have genuine feelings for Teagan or is it because her dad is a scout? Do you think Teagan has genuine feelings for Ian? What did you think about Joe worrying so much about Teagan dating? Why do you think he's choosing not to sleep with Gina? And why do you think he chose not to tell Gina that he loves her? Finally why do you think Teagan is ignoring Joe's calls? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	15. The Awakening

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

I am coming back from my morning jog and see Teagan out front sitting on the porch at her house reading a book. I smile as I see her sitting in the beautiful sun in Florida. It's a beautiful November day in Pensacola. The sun is shining, the sky is a beautiful shade of blue, the clouds are perfectly visible and there is a light breeze blowing. I continue my jog and run up to the steps of Teagan's porch. "Hey," I say with a smile as I stop.

She stops reading and looks up at me. She's beautiful. I don't know what it is about her but she is beautiful. I don't know if it is the sky blue eyes she has or the beautiful sculptured face to perfection with the perfect shaped nose. I don't know if it is the smile she has on her face or what but she is absolutely beautiful as she sits on her porch with her hair pulled into a low ponytail, wearing glasses wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans. "Joe," she says.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she says, "how are you doing? Why did you keep calling me last night?"

"I wanted to talk to you," I say with a smile.

"I don't think there is anything we really need to talk about. I think we've done enough talking."

"But I thought we were going to be friends," I say.

"We can be," she says, "but I don't know how since Gina wants you to stay away from me."

"I'm not worried about Gina," I say.

"See there you go, Joe, giving me mixed signals. You tell me you're not worried about her but I know that you are. If you weren't worried about her you wouldn't be with her but that's not my business."

"It's complicated," I say.

"You're complicated," she says. "You're complicated."

"I'm not complicated," I say as I think about it, "maybe I am a little complicated but I have these feelings inside of me Teagan that I just can't explain. I just feel this need to be with Gina but when I think about you I feel the need to be with you. I'm so confused and it's complicated. I'm trying to rationalize and understand what I feel. I have this need to be in control and I can't understand it."

"That may be a problem," she says, "look Joe, I don't know what you want me to say to you."

"I told you I just want to talk," I say as I take a seat on the top step of the porch as she closes her book. "What book are you reading?" I ask.

"The Awakening," she says.

"Sounds scary."

"It's not scary at all. It is a beautiful story about a woman trying to find herself. She is tired of the values placed on her by society and she wants to find herself. She grows tired of being someone she's not and she meets a man while vacationing with her husband and children in the Grand Isle. She engages in an affair where she starts to discover her true self but when this man leaves for Mexico to find his fortune she is devastated and she in turn begins to work on her art. She stops worrying about being a wife and a mother and worries about herself. It's a pretty nice book. I think it's beautiful."

"Never even heard of it."

"Because you don't read," she says, "if you picked up a book once in a while you might know a thing or two about how to love a woman the right way."

"Tea, we're 15 is there really a such thing as love at our age? Wouldn't it just be puppy love?"

"Puppy love or not it is possible to have love at our age. Look at some of our ancestors most of them were married and had 2 kids by the time they were 15. You can't say that you can't find love at 15. I'm sure it is very possible. There are people that find the person they end up marrying at our age. I don't know."

"I don't know either," I say with a shrug. "So you went on a date last night?"

"Stalk much?" she asks.

"I wasn't stalking you. I just saw you come home."

"Yeah I'm sure," she says. "What about it? Weren't you with Gina last night?"

"Yes," I say, "so who did you go out with?"

"Ian from our government class," she says with a smile.

"That kid," I say.

"Yeah THAT kid what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," I say, "It's just I didn't think he was your type. You really don't seem like the type to date someone like him."

"Someone like him?" she asks, "what do you mean someone like him? I happen to think he's a very nice boy and he's polite and he's hot. And on top of all that we have so much in common he's fun to talk to and I could talk to him all night if I needed to. He is a sweet guy. What don't you like about him?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt," I say, "I do care about you."

"Hmm sounds familiar. Maybe you should worry about whatever it is you have with Gina and not worry about whatever happens with Ian and me. I really don't think it's any of your business to be honest."

"Do you think there is potential there?"

"I like him a lot if that's what you're asking and I'm sure there is potential."

"Well, just be careful with him. I don't trust him. I feel like he's in it for something else like your father."

"Don't be ridiculous. He asked me out before he even knew my dad is a scout. Jealous that my dad might like him enough to get him to UNC and not get you to Georgia Tech or wherever you want to go for football?"

"I don't need your dad to help me but I'm just saying everyone knows that Ian is all about playing basketball for UNC so why not seek out the girl whose dad is a scout. That's all I'm saying. Just be careful with him I don't trust him."

"You don't like me dating do you?" she asks with a smirk.

"I'm not fond of the idea no," I say.

"Too bad for you that you're not in charge of me and you don't control me. I can date whomever I want whenever I want. I don't like you with Gina but I'm accepting it."

"Not gracefully."

"Right," she says. "You're the one getting all bent out of shape over me dating and watching me from the window stalking me. Admit it, Joe, you don't want me to be happy. You'd be perfectly fine if I was miserable the rest of my life wouldn't you?"

"Not exactly," I say, "look, Tea I just care about you. The last thing I want is for you to get into trouble again or get hurt because you choose the wrong guy to be with."

"Trouble as in getting pregnant? I'm on birth control so that doesn't happen again. Besides isn't love about learning and living? You have to get heartbroken to learn something don't you? I mean I learned that best friends aren't good lovers because of you."

"That's a low blow."

"It's the truth look at what you did to me."

"So you are jealous of Gina?"

"I'm not jealous of anyone, Joe. I have moved on obviously. I like Ian and I hope that something does come out of this. I mean we have a date on Friday night and today he's coming to hang out for a little bit."

"So he's coming to hang out?"

"Yeah we're watching the Alabama game together. You know how I am about my Alabama games. We're probably going to go to a game in a few weeks if my dad gets us the tickets."

"Yeah, he's getting the perks of dating you. He doesn't want you. He wants your father."

"You're jealous I get it. Well," she says standing up. "I need to get ready. Ian will be here soon and I want to look a little better than this when he gets here. I will talk to you later."

"Tea," he says, "can I watch the game with you?"

"No that would be awkward," she says. "You should go home."

"Teagan," I say.

"Bye, Joe," she says before she walks into the house and shuts the door behind her.

I feel unwanted. A couple months ago she couldn't get enough of me now she barely wants anything to do with me. I don't know what happened. I thought that maybe we had a chance together and to see her with Ian is killing me. I need to get rid of Gina so that I can get Teagan back or something. I'm still confused by the feelings inside of me. I just have this need to control Teagan and I want to control her. Her natural willingness to obey to me and submit to me make it that much harder to let her go. I don't understand it but the fact she's completely uninterested in me right now and she's walking away makes me want her that much more. I should be happy that she's happy or dating someone else but I just can't be happy about it.

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER:**

**IAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

Standing at my locker at the end of the day waiting for Teagan so I can take her home I see Joe approaching me as he makes his way down the hall, Teagan warned me that he was upset with us dating and to be aware that he might confront me at some time. I guess this is the time he chooses to confront me. I put my books into my book bag and close up my locker. "Hey, Joe," I say as he's standing next to me. "Can I help you with something?"

"What's your deal with Teagan?" he asks.

"What do you mean what's my deal with Teagan?"

"What are your intentions with her?" he asks crossing his arms. I don't know if he's trying to intimidate me or not but it's not working. I am not scared of him. I'm getting annoyed already.

"Why is that your business?"

"I care a lot about Teagan and I want to make sure you have her best interest at heart."

"If it makes you feel better I do like Teagan. I like her a lot. I plan to keep dating her and whatever else comes up. Why are you so worried about what she does? Are you obsessed with her?"

"Not obsessed," he says. "I just care a lot about her and I don't want to see you hurt her. You better be in this for the right reasons."

"Joe, shouldn't you be worrying about your girl instead of worrying about mine? Teagan and I are none of your business."

"Your girl?" he asks. "When did she become your girl?"

"She hasn't yet but do you think that I'm going to let someone as smart and beautiful as Teagan go anytime soon? No I'm not. Teagan is beautiful and she's smart. She's different than any other girl in this school. I can talk to her about sports and play sports with her. We have a lot in common. I like her a lot. She's going to be my girl soon."

"Are you sure it's not her dad you're interested in other than her?"

"I'm pretty sure it's her that I'm interested in. I have no desire for her dad. I'm pretty sure it's all about Teagan for me. I like spending time with her. What would her father have to do with this?"

"You and I both know your need to get into UNC. I feel like you're using Teagan to get into UNC for basketball because her dad is a scout."

"I didn't know her dad was a scout until she told me when we were on a date. That's great for her dad that he's a scout. I never once said anything about him getting me a spot on UNC besides having my girl's dad get me onto the UNC basketball team could be seen as a bit biased don't you think. In fact I don't even think he can scout me as long as I am with his daughter so why are we having this conversation?"

"Because I don't trust you."

"So you don't trust me that's cool with me. I have never done anything for you not to trust me. I'm not the one running around worrying about some other girl. Maybe it is you that I shouldn't trust."

"I'm watching you, Ian, remember that. If you hurt her you're going to deal with me."

"Yeah okay, Bro," I say as I shake my head. "You should spend more time worrying about your girl and a little less time worrying about my girl. Go on now, Bro. Go find your girl and leave mine alone."

"I'm still watching you," he says, "and if I find out you do her wrong one time you're dealing with me."

"Seriously, Joe, just mind your business whatever it is that has you obsessed with Teagan forget it. She's going to be with me now. So run along and find YOUR girlfriend and leave MY girl alone."

He walks away and he motions to me that he's watching me. I roll my eyes and shake my head. I smile as I see Teagan coming toward me. She's so beautiful even in a school uniform she's beautiful she knows how to make it work. "Hey," she says with a smile.

"Hey, Beautiful," I say greeting her with a kiss.

"I saw Joe talking to you," she says as I wrap my arm around her shoulders as we walk through the hallway. "What was that all about?"

"He wanted to make sure I have your best interest at heart and told me if I hurt you I will need to to go through him. I don't know why he's so worried about you. Doesn't he have his own girlfriend?"

"Yeah," she says, "but he's complicated. He's my best friend. I don't know why he's so worried about us either but it's whatever. I'm over it."

"It is whatever," I say with a smile. "So how was your day?"

"It was really good," she says with a smile. "Better now that I'm spending the afternoon with you."

"I have to agree," I say with a smile before I kiss her cheek. "You do know I like you for you and I enjoy spending time with you. I'm not interested in you because your dad is a scout. I like you a lot, Tea and I love spending time with you, getting to know you and just hanging out with you. I like you a lot, Teagan and I know that we just started dating a few days ago but we've been hanging out every day since. I was wondering," I say with a smile.

"Wondering what?" she asks with a smile on her face and her beautiful blue eyes looking back at me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to make us official? You know be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," she says with a smile. "I'd love that."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "So I guess we're officially a couple now?"

"I guess so," she says with a smile. I lean in and kiss her lips softly making her smile as we share a soft passionate kiss making it completely official.

***A/N: What did you think of Joe asking Teagan about her date? Is Teagan trying to distance herself from Joe? What is Joe feeling? Why does he have the need to control Teagan and why do you think he wants her so much more now that she is rebelling against him? What did you think about Joe confronting Ian? Was that his place to do so? What did you think of Ian? Is he telling the truth about his intentions with Teagan? What did you think of him asking Teagan to be his girlfriend? What do you think his reason is for making it official so soon? Do you think Joe had anything to do with it? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	16. Hidden Agenda

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Over the next few weeks Ian and I have been doing well. We've been dating and hanging out with each other every chance we get but since he started basketball for the season it's gotten harder to spend as much time with him. I really do like him. He's not the bad guy that Joe is making him out to be. He's sweet and he's caring. I love spending time with him. If Joe would worry about whatever it is he has with Gina instead of worrying about what I have with Ian he might be a happier person. I moved on because he didn't want to give up Gina. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to get bored with her to come to me. I wanted to be with someone too.

"So," says Ian as we are lying in my bed in my bedroom. "How do you think Alabama is going to do against LSU this weekend?"

"That's a tough one. I would like to say that Alabama is going to pull through this and come out on top but LSU is REALLY good this year they might get one over on us this year," I say as I am propped up on my hand looking at him as his hand rests on my hip. "I really want Alabama to win of course but I'm just not sure."

"I hear you. LSU might beat us this time. I hate to say it but they are really good. I'm still pulling for Alabama though."

"Oh yeah me too," I say with a smile as he strokes my hip bone with his thumb, "either way it is going to be a good game. I can't wait to watch it."

"Me either," he says. "Do you think your dad can get us tickets?"

"Probably not this close to the game," I say, "but he is going to get us tickets to a bowl game if he can. I'm not sure he can but he's going to try and he got us tickets for the season opener for the Miami Heat."

"Sweet," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

"And on top of that," I say, "we get to go to the locker room area. They are pretty sweet seats too courtside seats to watch them play."

"That's freaking awesome," he says with a smile. "Has your dad always gotten you tickets to games?"

"For as long as I can remember. That's our thing together. Taryn isn't really into sports like I am. I have always liked sports. My dad finds it hard to bond with Taryn because they have nothing in common but with me he's been taking me to games since I was a little girl. It was always something we did together. We still go to games together but not as much as we use to."

"Why don't you play sports if you like them so much? I don't understand. I thought you would be the female athlete that plays sports every season."

"I don't know," I say, "I like to play sports. I want to play football but when is the last time there was a girl on the team?"

"There's a first time for everything," he says with a smile. "I'm sure you could do it."

"Plus I am really focused on my academics rather than my athletic abilities. I'm not trying to get into college on an athletic scholarship. I'm trying to get in on an academic scholarship. Sports are great and they're awesome but sports aren't always going to be there. Sports stars only have a limited amount of years before they retire. I'm going to college to be a CEO not a sports star. I don't want people to look at me as an athlete as much as I want them to look at me as an academically gifted student. I want to be known for my intelligence rather than my beauty and my athletic ability."

"I bet your dad could get you into one of the best schools on a sports scholarship though," he says.

"I don't want my dad to help me get into college. I can get in on my own. I'm getting in on an academic scholarship."

"All right," he says. "I'm glad you're smart. I like that in a girl. You're the perfect girl," he says with a smile. "You're pretty, you're smart and you know your sports. Every guy's dream girlfriend, I'm glad you're mine."

"I like being your girlfriend," I say with a smile before I kiss his soft lips. My hand cups his face as his arm circles around my waist pulling me closer to him as the passion in our kiss grows stronger. He rolls me over onto my back as we continue to share this passionate kiss, his tongue dominating mine. His body covering mine as I wrap my hand around his neck and run my hand through his curly hair before he breaks the kiss long enough to remove his grey wife beater exposing his perfectly defined abs. He could put any model to shame with that perfection. His jeans hanging in a way where the top of his briefs are visible to me he couldn't be any hotter than he is right now as he smiles at me as his dark brown eyes meet my blue eyes. He leans down kissing my lips again softly covering me with his body again.

He breaks the kiss and sits up on my bed pulling me with him so that I'm straddling him as he wraps his arms around my waist as I trace his perfectly defined chest muscles with my fingertips. "Tea, we should do some talking," he says with a smile.

"Okay," I say with a smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us," he says. "I think I'm ready to take that next step with you."

"The next step?" I ask as I stop tracing his muscles. "You mean sex?"

"Yeah," he says, "I think I'm ready to have sex with you. I love you, Teagan."

"Ian," I say, "isn't it too soon to say you love me? We've only been dating a minute."

"But I do love you," he says with a smile. "You're beautiful and you're smart. You're perfect. I love you."

"Ian," I say, "I can't say it back. It's too soon."

"You don't have to," he says, "I just want you to know how I feel about you. I really do love you, Teagan and I want to go to the next level with you."

"I'm not ready to have sex," I say, "I am nowhere near ready to have sex."

"Why don't you just try it with me? I have condoms with me," he says, "unless you're on birth control."

"Birth control or not I'm not trying anything. I'm not ready," I say as I remove myself from him. "I'm not ready to have sex yet."

"So you're a virgin then?"

"No, I'm not a virgin," I say. "I've had sex before."

"So why won't you have sex with me? Don't you love me?"

"It has nothing to do with love," I say, "I just went through a lot and I don't want to rush into having sex again. The guy is a jerk and things happened that I don't want to talk about but just know I am not ready to have sex. Maybe a little down the road but not today and not this soon."

"But you know I'm not a jerk," he says, "Come on, Teagan, it won't be bad."

"No, Ian," I say. "It might be better if you leave," I say. "I'm not having sex with you. I am not ready. If you love me like you say you do you would understand that but you're not."

"I do love you, Teagan, I want to show you that I love you."

"You don't have to show me you love me by having sex with me. You can show you love me by understanding me and my reason for not wanting to. I said no. No means no, Ian," I say. "Please just understand that."

"Come on, Teagan," he says as he towers over me. "It's not going to be that bad. Trust me come on, Teagan," he says as he starts to give me soft kisses on my neck. I push him away once but it only upsets him as he comes back for more. "Come on, Tea."

"No, Ian, I said no!"

"Come on," he says. "You'll like it."

"I don't want to. NO," I say. He doesn't understand the meaning of the word no because he continues on with his advances as he pins me down on the bed as he towers over me. His lips on my neck after he forces a kiss from me, I try to push him away but he's too strong and he holds my hands over my head as his lips take control of my body. Tears burning my eyes as he continues on with his assault I keep telling him no but he doesn't stop. I submit to his force and allow him to get what he wants. It's not worth fighting for anymore. As I submit he pulls a condom out of his pocket before he takes his jeans and briefs off. He slides the condom onto his erection before he pushes my skirt up and tears my underwear from my body before he forces himself on me and I just let him. I know I wasn't ready to have sex but I just didn't have the strength to fight him off of me. It is an agonizing and shameful 30 minutes before he's finished and the tears are falling down my cheeks as he finishes. He removes himself from me before he removes the condom and ties the end of it before tossing it into my bathroom trashcan as I sit on the bed crying. "I told you no," I say through my sobs as he comes back into the room.

"You wanted it. If you didn't you wouldn't have let me in the room. You know you wanted it."

"I said no," I say, "you raped me."

"You wanted it," he says, "and the way I see it you didn't stop me so no I didn't rape you," he says putting his briefs on.

"When someone says no," I say as I let out a sob, "that means no. I told you no."

"You'll be all right," he says, "now it wasn't so bad was it?" he asks me as he sits down next to me on the bed. "At least now we're comfortable with each other right?"

"Ian," I say but I can't get the words out I want to say.

"Stop crying," he says, "you'll be okay. We used a condom and it wasn't that bad. It's okay, Tea," he says as he wraps his arm around me as I cry. "You're going to be all right. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Ian," I say but once again I can't get the words out.

"Look, Baby, I have to go. I'll call you later. Maybe we can hang out later tonight. You know go on a date or something."

"I don't want to do anything tonight," I say. "I just want to be left alone," I say, "don't even call me."

"Come on, Baby, don't be like that. We both know you wanted it. You didn't tell me to stop."

"But I told you no, Ian, that was enough."

"Teagan, stop crying," he says as he wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Look, I love you and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise. I just wanted you to know that it was okay."

"By ignoring me when I said no?" I ask.

"But you liked it right?"

"It was okay," I say, "but I still said no."

"But you liked it so it's okay. You know you wanted it. It's okay, Teagan, don't be ashamed of it. You wanted me and you got me. It's okay. It wasn't rape."

"Fine," I say, "it wasn't rape but I still said no. I may not have stopped you but I still said no."

"Are we okay now?" he asks as he puts his jeans on.

"Not really but I guess," I say. "Are you really leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to go meet a friend about something but I promise I'll call you tonight. Bye, Teagan," he says before he kisses my cheek softly. "I love you."

"Bye, Ian," I say before he walks out of my bedroom shutting the door behind him. As soon as I know he's out of the house I fall into my pillow and break down into heavier sobs and continue to cry. I'm so confused he made me feel like I wanted it when I really didn't. I don't know if it counts as rape or not because I didn't stop him. I have so much confusion inside of me I don't know what to do but cry.

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Hey, Jey," I say to my cousin as I am sitting in my bedroom. "Did you get the information I asked for?"

"On that Ian Ramirez guy?" he asks. "Yeah, I did," says Jey. "Why do you have me finding out information about him anyway?"

"Let's just say that a good friend is invested in his time. I want to know what kind of guy he is and what he's up to."

"Fair enough, is this about Teagan dating him?"

"It might be why do you ask?"

"Because I know you love her, Joe and for some reason I think she loves you too. I don't know why you two are wasting your time with these two idiots and not with each other. I mean if you love her so much that you want to make sure she's with the right guy then maybe you should break up with your girlfriend and ask her out so that she is with the right guy. I've known Tea just as long as you have. She's a good person. She deserves better than Ian I'll tell you that much."

"I do love her," I say, "I love her a lot. I screwed up."

"So make it right," he says.

"I am going to try to," I say, "so what did you find out about this Ian guy?"

"Other than the fact he loves basketball more than life itself it seems that it is possible that he is with Teagan to get to her father. He wants to warm up the daughter so he can warm up the father and so she can put a good word in for him. She's being used for sure."

"I figured as much," I say. "That asshole so what else did you hear about him or do you know about him?"

"You aren't going to like this. There are rumors about him. Some of the girls he dated before are saying things?"

"What kind of things?" I ask.

"Like that he doesn't understand what no means. If they said no he didn't take it for an answer he feels he is God's gift to girls everywhere. I don't' know, Joe but he's not a good guy. He seems like a good guy but he really isn't."

"Yeah I didn't think so. So you mean if a girl tells him no he takes it anyway?"

"That's what his past girlfriends are saying and that when they went to someone to report it his dad got him off and no one believed them."

"Damn," I say as I start to worry about Teagan dating this guy. He's worse than I thought. If he so much as puts his hands on her he's done. "So is there any truth to the rumors?"

"I think it's true," says Jey, "only because it isn't just coming from one girl it's coming from at least 5, all that have dated Ian. And he just gets away with it."

"Interesting," I say, "so is this why he was so quick to ask Teagan to be his girlfriend?"

"My honest opinion is he sees what everyone else around here sees. He sees that you genuinely care for Teagan and he's threatened by you. He had to step up and ask her to be his girlfriend before you could get to her. He knows your relationship with Teagan. If I were you I would get Teagan out of that relationship as fast as you can because if you don't she's going to end up getting hurt."

"I already hurt her enough. I can't let someone else hurt her. That will destroy her, thanks Uce," I say.

"No problem,' he says, "you do what you need to do."

"I just need to get Teagan to talk to me because she doesn't like to talk to me."

"Try," he says, "because you don't want her to get hurt because of this clown."

"I know and if I find out he hurt her in any way I am going to bury him, destroy that little pretty boy, basketball superstar reputation he has."

***A/N: So what do you think about Ian now? Did he work hard to get Teagan confused on how to feel? Do you think Teagan is going to tell anyone? How do you feel about Joe getting information on Ian? (Nothing's changed huh?) Did he do it to protect TEagan? Do you feel like Ian is using Teagan now to get into college? What do you think Joe is going to say to TEagan? What do you think will happen if Joe ever finds out about it? Please review and thank you for reading. **


	17. These Feelings

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

**TEAGAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"You're up," says my mom as I walk into the kitchen to get a bottle of water before I walk to the park to meet up with Ian. He's been bugging me non-stop for the last few days trying to talk to me. I am finally going to talk to him about what happened the other day and I have to break up with him. I can't be with someone that is so willing to hurt me. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, Mama," I say, "I was just having a bad couple of days. I just wanted to hang out in my room for a couple days. I'm going back to school tomorrow."

"Is this about the abortion?" she asks. "Are you having feelings about that?"

"It's not about the abortion. I understand that I made a choice that I will have to live with the rest of my life but I know I couldn't have handled having a baby at 15. It was a hard and difficult choice but the best one at the time. It's other stuff."

"Ian stuff or Joe stuff?" she asks.

"Ian stuff," I say.

"Did something happen between you two? I noticed that he hasn't been hanging out as much as usual."

"It's complicated to talk about," I say, "I'm actually going to meet him in the park."

"All right, Tea, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say.

"Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you."

"I'm sure. I'll be all right, Mama. I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to go meet Ian at the park."

"All right," she says, "be careful."

"I will," I say as I walk to the back door.

"Tea," she says stopping me from opening the door.

"Yeah?"

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know, Mama," I say, "but there isn't anything to talk about. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," she says before I open the door and walk out the door. I don't want to tell my mama about the rape or what happened with Ian simply because I don't want to report it. I don't' feel like going through a mess of emotions and talking about it in court. I think the best thing is to break up with him. He goes his way and I go mine it's as simple as that, no need to go to court or file a police report.

I make my way to the park on a cool day in December. I see Ian sitting on one of the benches. I make my way over to him, taking a deep breath as I do. "Hey," I say as I stand in front of him.

"Hey, Teagan," he says as he stands up and embraces me in a hug but I don't hug him back. "You okay?"

"I think we should talk," I say before we take a seat on the park bench.

"All right, can I go first?"

"Go ahead," I say. "Say what you need to say."

"Look I'm sorry about the other day. I never meant to hurt you. It was out of line and I'm sorry," he says.

"Ian, don't apologize for something I know you're not sorry about. You raped me."

"There you go using that R word again. I didn't rape you. I gave you what you wanted."

"What I wanted?" I ask. "I told you no, I didn't want to have sex with you. I told you that. I told you I wasn't ready for that step but you didn't take no for an answer. You forced yourself on me and you had sex with me even though I told you no. That is rape. No means no, Ian."

"I didn't rape you," he says, "you wanted it. You know you did. You were just too scared to admit it."

"No, Ian I wasn't scared to admit it. I wasn't ready to have sex with you. You hurt me, Ian, you hurt me so badly. I thought you were this great guy and this awesome person and then you turned out to be this jerk."

"I'm not a jerk," he says, "you misunderstand me."

"You misunderstand me," I say, "you raped me. I told you no but you couldn't take no for an answer Ian. I can't be with someone that is so willing to hurt me."

"What are you saying, Tea?"

"I want to break up. I can't be in a relationship with you. I don't trust you. If you hurt me once you'll do it again. I can't be with you."

"Tea, Baby," he says, "I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again I promise."

"No," I say, "if you can hurt me once you can do it again. I can't give you that power over me. I can't be with a guy that is going to hurt me. I can't."

"Teagan, Please don't do this. I love you."

"No, Ian, you don't love me. If you loved me you never would have hurt me the way you did. You would have taken no for an answer instead you decided to ignore me saying no and went on with what YOU wanted. I did not want it. I told you I was dealing with some stuff and I wasn't ready. I didn't want it. Then you tried to get in my head and confuse me. You tried to make it seem like I wanted it but I didn't, Ian. You tried to play mind games with me and you're still trying to play mind games with me. You're not getting into my brain," I say, "this ends now. I can't be with you. I can't be with someone that hurts me. I can't."

"Teagan, think about this, think about what you're doing."

"I don't have to think about anything. I have spent the last couple days thinking about it. I don't have to think about it. It's what I want to do and that's what I'm going to do. This is over, Ian," I say as I stand up. "I'm sorry."

"Teagan, please," he says.

"I'm sorry, Ian," I say before I walk away. I have nothing left to say to him. It is what it is. He hurt me so it has to be over.

Instead of heading straight home I go to the school to run the track for a little bit to clear my mind. I love to run to get my mind clear and plus I just like to run. "Hey, Tea," says Joe as he catches up to me on the track as I have slowed down into a jog.

"Joe," I say as I slow myself down to a walk. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to run the track too," he says, "I didn't know you were going to be here you are fast. It took me forever to catch up to you."

"What can I say?" I ask as I shrug my shoulders as we walk to the bleachers. "I have a lot on my mind. I needed to clear my head. I was in the zone."

"I saw that," he says as we take a seat in the first row of metal bleachers. "So how is your relationship with Ian?"

"It's okay," I say with a shrug. "How's your relationship with Gina going?"

"It's okay," he says, "Teagan, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being a jerk to you, I should have broken up with Gina. I want to but not sure how she's going to react."

"Probably like a nutcase," I say with a smile. "I'm not mad at you," I say, "I'm just disappointed in you. I mean you're my best friend. I thought I knew you all these years then Gina comes along and you're this different person. She changes you and not for the better, Joe. I don't know what it is but you're just different when you're with her. It's like I don't know you at all. You're not the Joe I know you're cocky and you're arrogant that's not you and you know it."

"I don't mean to be that way," he says. "Do you feel like we're drifting apart?"

"Yeah," I say, "I feel like that every day. I needed you this weekend but I was scared to call you because I thought you were with Gina."

"Teagan, I'm always here when you need me whether I am with Gina or not. You're my best friend, you're the peanut butter to my jelly. I'm always here when you need me. What's up?"

"Nothing," I say as I look down at the black top in front of us.

"Can I talk to you about Ian without you getting upset?" he asks.

"Sure," I say, "what about Ian?"

"I don't think he's a good guy, Teagan. I mean I don't think he's a good guy for you. I've been hearing things about him and everything I hear isn't good, Tea. He's not who you think he is."

"I think I realize that now," I say. "What have you heard?"

"Just bits and pieces," he says.

"Like what, Joe?"

"Well, for one I heard that it is possible he's using you for your father. I think he wants a spot on the UNC basketball team in a couple years so he's trying to get in good with you so he can get in good with your dad," he says, "I just think he's in this for the wrong reasons. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's too late for that," I say.

"He hurt you?" he asks.

"Just go on, Joe, what else have you heard about Ian?"

"I heard he's not this goodie goodie he portrays. He may seem like you're A plus student but he really isn't that good. I have heard some things about past girls he's been with."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"That he doesn't know how to take no for an answer. He likes to go further than they want stuff like that. Your boy is a rapist, Tea."

"And how do you know that's true?"

"Because more than one girl is saying it, any girl that has gone out with him will tell you what type of animal he is. I've talked to them, Tea, they all have the same story. I don't think they're lying. Your boy is an animal."

"Why are you so worried about it, Joe? Why is Ian any of your business? You can't just let me be happy can you? You have to keep sticking your nose in my business like I can't handle myself or something. I know how to handle myself. Why do you find it so hard to mind your own business and stop worrying about me?"

"Because I can't, Teagan. I can't stop worrying about you or caring about you. I don't know what it is but I just have these unexplainable feelings. I can't even rationalize them in my head. I don't have these feelings toward Gina only you. It's hard for me not to care about you and it's hard for me not to want to protect you. I have to do it. I have to care."

"No, Joe, you don't. You have a girlfriend, don't worry about me. I will be fine."

"I can't," he says, "you don't understand. I have these feelings Teagan."

"What kind of feelings do you have?" I ask.

"I just have this need to protect you and make sure you're safe. I have this need to have sex with you and take you how I want to take you. I like when you don't fight me but submit to me. It is the hottest thing in the world to me. I just have this need to be in control of you," he says, "I know it's weird and I don't understand it but that's how I feel. I want to be with YOU."

"If you wanted to be with me, Joe, you would have been with me a long time ago."

"I know but these feelings I have for you scare me. They really do. I don't understand them. I just want to keep you safe and protect you. I feel like it's my job to do so."

"Joe, you have nothing to worry about. You don't have to keep me safe. I broke up with Ian before I came here."

"You two broke up?" he asks. "Why?"

"Isn't that what you wanted? He's just not who I thought he was," I say.

"Did he do something to you, Teagan? Did he hurt you somehow? I'll kill him."

"Joe, calm down," I say.

"Did he hurt you, Teagan?"

I look down at the metal below my feet and contemplate telling him the truth or not. I can't lie to Joe. I never could lie to him. As weird as it may sound I like his feelings for me. I like that he wants to be in control and that he wants to protect me. I don't know why but I just feel like that's how it should be but then again he has Gina so he doesn't need me. I do love him. "Teagan," he says again. "Look at me," he says before I look at him with tears in my eyes. "What did that son of a bitch do to you?" he asks. I shake my head. "Teagan, you can tell me anything. What did he do to you?"

"He," I say as I choke on a sob. "He raped me," I say.

"He raped you? He raped you?"

"Yes," I say, "Ian raped me. I told him I didn't want to have sex. I told him. I told him I wasn't ready but he kept pushing it and I kept saying no and he made me have sex with him. He raped me, Joe," I say before I break down into sobs before Joe wraps me up into a hug and I wrap my arms around him and cry on his shoulder. There's no other place I want to be than in his arms. He holds me as I cry and I take in his scent.

"I'll take care of him but you should report him," he says, "he shouldn't be allowed to play basketball or anything. Ruin his life, Teagan. You're not the only girl he's done this to and I'm sure he's not going to stop but you need to stop him."

"I'm not reporting it," I say, "I can't. It's too much. I broke up with him and that's all that matters to me. No one will believe me anyway," I say, "it's not worth it. NO one believed them," I say, "I did my own research on him after he raped me. He was never proven guilty. He doesn't care, Joe," I say before I cry once more on his shoulder as he holds onto me allowing me to soak his shirt in tears and holds me as long as I need him to.

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

Teagan telling me that Ian raped her has been on my mind the last couple days. I am upset about it. Revenge has been on my mind since. I wasn't lying to Teagan when I told her I have these feelings to protect her and control her. I don't know anything about them or why I feel that way, all I do know is that I need to protect Teagan. Ian hurt her. He damaged her and he's going to pay for what he did. I am walking through the hallway at the end of the day looking for Ian when I spot him at his locker. I smirk as I walk over to him, ball up my fists as I make my way over to him. "Joe," he says startled by my sudden presence.

"So you like to rape girls huh? You dirty son of a bitch," I say before I slam him up against the locker. "You raped the wrong girl this time," I say.

"I didn't rape any one," he says smugly as I hold him against the locker, "Teagan wanted it," he says smirking at me sending me into a rage, I never felt so much rage before but before I can stop myself I am beating the crap out of this kid. I'm throwing punches left and right. I have him on the ground tearing him apart not willing or ready to stop. I want him to feel my wrath. I want him to know he will never hurt Teagan again or any other girl for that matter. I don't think Ian even connects with me before I am pulled off of him by a teacher. I snap out of my darkness and look at Ian lying on the floor looking up at me. Fear fills his eyes as he looks up at me with a bloody lip and a bloody nose and pink markings on his face. I'm proud of the work I did today because he deserved it and the 5 day suspension I get from the principal for fighting is worth it. Teagan is worth it all.

***A/N: What do you think about Teagan breaking up with Ian? Did she make the right choice? What do you think about her not telling her mom about it do you think she should? What do you think about her not reporting him? What do you think of Joe's feelings for Teagan and the way she feels about it? Why does Joe have those feelings toward Teagan but not Gina? Are you glad that Teagan gold Joe about Ian? What about Joe beating IAn up? Did Ian deserve it? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	18. I Want Something Real

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**GINA's POINT OF VIEW:**

"You had one job to do just one," I say as I am pacing back and forth in Ian's bedroom. "I asked you to do ONE thing but you couldn't do it."

"Well, what did you want me to do? She was telling me no," he says.

"You take no for an answer why is it so hard for you to take no for an answer? Do you know who Teagan's dad is? She could ruin your entire basketball career before it gets started."

"Is she pressing charges against me?" he asks.

"I don't think so. Joe said she isn't interested in pressing charges against you she just wanted to get you out of her life because you raped her. What were you thinking? That wasn't part of the deal was it?"

"I didn't rape her. She wanted it, Gina," he says, "trust me she was saying no but she really wanted it."

"Yeah well, I don't think daddy dearest is going to see it that way. You know he's a scout. Word is going to get out about what you did to his slut of a daughter and the scouts are purposely going to ignore your talent. Word is going to get around and you're screwed."

"It's only hearsay," he says, "I'm not worried about it."

"I just wanted you to date her keep her away from Joe but you couldn't do that. You should have known that raping her would get Joe involved. They have some ridiculous bond that I don't understand. It's like he needs to care about her and worry about her. Now they are best friends again while you were around she ignored him just the way I preferred it to be. Now they are inseparable and I have to fight to get Joe's attention from this whore. You just couldn't hold back. Why would you want to sleep with her anyway? She's dirty."

"She's hot, Gina, believe it or not Teagan is a hot. How could I not take it from her?" he asks. "You may not want to see it or realize it but Teagan is hot."

"I don't think she's that pretty," I say, "but this isn't about that. It's about how I asked you to take her time to keep her away from Joe then you screwed up and here we are again. WE need to think of something else to get her away from Joe."

"Are you threatened by her?" he asks.

"No," I say with a laugh, "I'm not threatened by her. She's nothing to me."

"She's obviously something, Cuz. You are wasting too much time worrying about her to be nothing. I think you're scared that Joe is going to choose her over you someday and you'll be left in the dark. That's what I really think. They are really close."

"I know they are close but why would Joe choose that when he has this?" I ask. "Teagan just needs to stay away from him. She needs to stay away from us."

"Good luck with that. I'm not getting involved anymore. I'm already in hot water because of what happened with her. Do you think she'll tell her dad?"

"For your sake you better hope she doesn't but if she does you're screwed. Teagan is a coward. I don't think she's going to tell her dad but there's that slim chance that she could."

"This is your fault if you hadn't paid me to take her out then I wouldn't be in this mess."

"You got yourself in this mess. I just paid you to take her out. I didn't pay you to rape her. You chose to do that on your own. You two were doing so well for a second there I thought you might actually be in love with her."

"Honestly, Gina I think I was starting to fall in love with her. She's not a horrible person. She is actually pretty cool. Not many girls like sports and she's pretty awesome. I do like her and not for the money or the tickets. I don't like her because her dad is a scout. I like her because she's awesome."

"Ian," I say shaking my head, "you weren't supposed to fall in love."

"Don't you think that instead of worrying about her and her love life that you should worry about your love life and worry about yourself? Why does what she do matter? It shouldn't affect you in the least. You're letting it get to you and if she sees that she is going to have leverage over you. Teagan is smart believe me I know so if she sees that you're so worried about her and not what you have going on with Joe she's going to take advantage. Stop worrying about her so much."

"Ian, she is too close to Joe. I need to get her away from him. I wanted you to do that but of course you screwed up. I have to think of something. I hate Teagan Madison," I say.

"Why though? Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't know," I say, "I just don't like her."

"Whatever, Gina," he says, "you need to get over her."

"Until she is away from Joe I can't get over her," I say, "I have to think of something since you're no help." I say. I have to find a way to get Teagan out of the picture. I'm not sure why I dislike her so much but the moment that I met her I didn't like her. She makes me sick with her long blonde hair and those beautiful blue eyes. Her perfect body and her amazing fashion sense and Joe knows so much about her. They talk about things I have no idea about. Their bond is crazy. I knew she was going to be a thorn in my side the moment she cheered better than I did. I can't stand her.

**TEAGAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"So you really beat someone up for me?" I ask Joe as we are sitting in my bedroom.

"I would beat up the world for you," says Joe with a smile as we're lying on my bed. "You're my best friend. You know that. I got your back always."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Where is Gina today?"

"I have no idea," he says. "I'm not worried about her she's not clinging to me so I'm happy about that."

"If you hate her so much why don't you just break up with her? I mean if I disliked the person I was dating I wouldn't waste another minute with them. You waste too much time with her."

"I know but she's crazy."

"Even more reason to break up with her, Joe. She makes you into this person you shouldn't be. You're not as happy as you used to be now that you're with her the only time I really see you smile is when you're with me."

"Because I love you, Teagan," he says with a smile before he kisses my forehead. "I think I have loved you for a while. I never knew I could fall in love with my best friend but somewhere along the road I did. You're beautiful and you're smart," he says.

"Thanks," I say with a smile, "but I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Be on the sidelines while you're with Gina. I love you too and I think I have loved you a long time too but as long as you're with Gina I don't want to be that other woman. I hate seeing you with her, Joe."

"I know, Tea," he says, "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"So are you going to tell your dad about what Ian did? Or are you going to tell anyone? I think you should at least tell the principal or report it to the police."

"I don't know. I don't want to report it because I don't want to go through a long ordeal. The other girls were never believed. What makes you think I will be?"

"Ian's dad isn't around anymore," he says, "he can't get him off."

"I'm sure he has friends. Look, Joe, I'm fine. No damage was done."

"Are you sure? He took advantage of you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure," I say, "you don't have to worry about me."

"I told you I never stop worrying about you. It's my job to worry about you and make sure you're all right even if you're telling me you're fine. Teagan, I can't explain what I feel about you. It's hard to explain. You know I just have this feeling to control you and have you submit to me but not in a bad way. I want it in a good way. I want you to be able to trust me and know I will never hurt you. I love you, Teagan. I have all these feelings running through my body for you and I don't know what to do. I can't break up with Gina because she's crazy and there's no telling what she could do. I don't feel the way about her that I feel about you. What I feel for Gina I don't know but what I feel for you is real. I can't get passed it. I want you, Teagan and I want to be with you. I don't want to make you my dirty little secret but I need you. I want you."

"But taking me and having sex with me behind Gina's back will make me your dirty little secret. I don't want to be a dirty little secret. I want something real. I want someone to love me. I want someone that makes me feel special and you talk about these feelings of control and these feelings of needing me. I have those feelings too but not of control but to listen to you and submit to you. I don't know why but when you take control I want to submit to you. You just have some crazy power over me and I don't understand it. I need you too and I want you too but what I want is real. I want real love."

"My love for you is real, Teagan. Don't you see it, the need for me to control you and your need to be submissive to me is meant to be. It's like we naturally belong together. I need you to be mine, Teagan. My love for you is real, everything I feel for you is real. I want to be with you, Teagan, Please let me be with you."

"But you're with Gina."

"I know, Teagan but listen to me. I can make you feel special. I can make you feel loved. I can make it real. I need you, Teagan. Please just give me the chance to prove to you that I can be real and my feelings for you are real. I know I have Gina but I want you. You and I can have something too."

"I don't know, Joe," I say, "I feel wrong about doing this to Gina behind her back."

"Teagan, don't you feel it between us? It's natural," he says as he runs his hand through my hair. "My heart belongs to you. I need you. Please, Teagan," he says in his deep voice. "Let me show you how much I need you."

"Show me," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Show me that you need me." His full soft lips capture mine for a soft kiss before he rolls me over onto my back as we share a deep kiss with each other. His lips form a trail of kisses from my neck down to my collarbone. He pulls me up and removes my t-shirt from my body before he lies me down again continuing his soft trail of kisses around my breasts as he kneads them softly. His lips continue their trail down my body and kiss all over my stomach as he rubs my stomach with his hands as he focuses on my belly button kissing around it softly before dipping his tongue into my navel. I moan out from his soft touch. He is amazing I will give him that. His kisses move lower as he reaches the top of my shorts. He pulls them down slowly and smiles at me as he spreads my legs, kissing the inside of my thighs softly and sliding one finger inside my underwear finding my clit rubbing it softly making me moan out in pleasure. He removes my panties from my body, caressing my leg on his way up. His soft lips lying soft kisses on my inner thigh as his fingers slide into my sex making me moan out in pleasure before his tongue finds my clit. His tongue flicking over my clit as his fingers make love to me. "Joe," I moan out as he slides another finger inside of me. I arch my back up allowing him to go deeper as his tongue takes control of my clit. The passion tears and rips through my body. I feel the ecstasy of his skills building deep inside of me. I can't control myself anymore as my body begins to quiver and my thighs begin to shake. With a passionate cry I fall apart all around him as I release my hot juices around his fingers. As I finish my climax he replaces his fingers with his tongue and sucks up my hot juices till there are no more.

He looks at me as he licks his fingers and says to me, "take me, Baby." I sit up and unbutton his jeans after he removes his shirt from his body. I reach my hands down into his briefs stroking him softly as he starts to harden in my hand. His breaths are deep and heavy with each stroke I make. He takes my hand from his briefs and pulls his briefs down exposing his erection. "Take me in your mouth. I want to make love to your mouth," he says. I do as he says and take his erection into my mouth as he groans out in pleasure. I tighten my lips around his erection and suck him softly. Taking him inch by inch into my mouth, sucking him harder as he grunts and groans, his hand on the back of my head pushing himself deeper into my mouth. I feel him toward the back of my throat as I continue to pleasure him. He wraps his hand around my ponytail and gently pulls my hair pulling me back before pushing himself into my mouth again. I keep sucking him and taking as much of him as I can into my mouth, making love to him with my mouth, pleasuring him. I hear his breaths deepen and with a groan he fires his load into my mouth as it hits the back of my throat. I take all of him, swallowing every drop of his seed before he pulls himself out of my mouth. "I want you, Teagan," he says lying me back on the bed. " I need you, I'm going to take you."

"Okay," I say as he towers over me. He smiles at me before he thrusts himself deep into me. His movements are hard and rough. He's taking control just the way he always does. I don't mind it. I'm not even mad at it. I like him in control. I moan out with each movement he makes, the harder they get the more I moan. The deeper he goes the more pleasure I feel. We have never had sex like this before but there's something hot about him being so dominant. My nails digging into his back as he brings me over the edge and I find my climax. He moans out feeling my hot juices around him and with one last thrust inside of me he falls apart filling me with his seed as he kisses me softly and deeply.

"See, Teagan?" he asks as he gets out of bed to put on his clothes again as I do the same. "I need that. I don't know why I need it but I do. I need to be in control. I don't understand it but I need to control you sexually and you need me to control you sexually."

"I know," I say.

"I want to do this," he says.

"But I don't want to be a dirty little sex secret, Joe," I say throwing on my t-shirt. "I want more. I want dates, I want flowers and candy. I want romance. I don't want to just be sex for you."

"You want dates, flowers and candy?" he asks. "Okay. I'll give it to you. You're not going to be a dirty little secret. I love you, Teagan. I'll give you what you want as long as you give me what I need."

"Deal," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

***A/N: What do you think of Gina and Ian working together? ARe you surprised? Why do you think Gina hates Teagan so much? Is she threatened by her and should she be? What do you think about JOe and TEagan do they belong to each other naturally? What about them setting up the deal of being together behind Gina's back? Do you think Teagan really cares? Will Joe give her what she wants as long as she gives him what he needs? Why does he need control and why does Teagan need to be controlled? Please review and thank-you fo reading. **


	19. One Thing In Our Way

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Teagan," whispers Gina as we are sitting in our Government class taking our midterms. I try to ignore her as I answer the multiple choice questions. Her tests are hard and I don't want Gina distracting me and not even that but if the teacher catches us talking to each other or her talking to me we're going to be in trouble. "Teagan," she whispers again.

"Be quiet," I say.

"Teagan," she says again.

"Shh," I say as I continue working on my test.

"What is going on?" asks the teacher. "Who is talking? Shall I remind you that talking means cheating and cheating is worthy of a failing grade and a trip to the headmaster's office. NO TALKING," she says as I roll my eyes as I get ready to start my essay questions as Joe looks back at me from the front of the room. The teacher moved our seats last week. She moved me away from Ian which I'm grateful for but she put me next to Gina which is worse. He looks at me and I smile at him before he smiles back at me before he goes back to taking his test.

"Teagan," says Gina, "help me."

"Would you be quiet?" I whisper. "You heard her, she's going to fail us. Be quiet."

"Teagan and Gina is there a problem?" asks the teacher as she stands in front of our desks. "I thought I told you no talking."

"Sister, it is Teagan, she's trying to get me to give her answers. I told her I would do no such thing but she keeps bugging me."

"Me bug you? You're bugging me. That's not true. She was bothering me. I told her to be quiet I swear."

"Well, maybe," she says snatching our tests from the desks. "You need to talk to the headmaster about this. I do not tolerate and will not tolerate cheating in my classroom. Get out," she says, "and see how he wants to handle this."

"But I didn't do anything," I say as I grab my bag. "It was Gina."

"Go now," she says. "I'm surprised with you, Teagan. I never thought you would cheat during a test."

"I wasn't cheating," I say, "I have no reason to cheat. I know everything for the test you can see that on my test please just look at it. Please," I beg. "Just look at the test you'll see that my answers are different than Gina's. She was bugging me. I was just telling her to be quiet. Please don't send me to the Headmaster. I didn't do anything."

"Out," she says pointing to the door. I look at Gina and she gives me a smirk as she gets up from her desk. Instead of walking one way she walks past my desk and knocks my bag on the floor and everything inside my bag falls out. She looks at me from the front of the room as I pick up my stuff in humiliation as everyone is looking at me. I struggle to pick up all my things, pencils, pens, highlighters, tampons and books.

"I'm sorry," I say to the teacher once I pick everything up. I make my way to the front of the room and Joe looks at me. He asks me what happened silently and I shrug my shoulders before I walk out of the classroom.

I make my way into the office and tell the secretary I am there to see the headmaster. Gina is sitting across from me as I take a seat on one of the chairs. I have never been in trouble before. I have never needed to go see the Headmaster until now. I don't know what to expect. What if he expels me from school? What if he decides I should fail the test? I worked hard studying for that test. I spent hours memorizing the Amendments and hours researching other things on the midterm. I worked too hard and too long to fail something when it isn't even my fault. The headmaster makes his way out of his office and looks at Gina and me. "Gina Rodriguez and Teagan Madison," he says. "Come in." I groan as I stand up. I feel like I am going to be sick as I make my way into his office as Gina walks in front of me. "Have a seat ladies," he says before we take a seat on the two chairs in his office. "Teagan, you were cheating on a Government mid-term?"

"No, Sir," I say, "I wasn't cheating. Gina was bothering me. She kept saying my name. I told her to be quiet and that's when the teacher approached us. Gina said I was cheating but I wasn't," I say as I look at Gina. "I would NEVER cheat on a test and I would have no reason to. I work too hard to cheat. I'm not a cheater."

"I was going to say cheating doesn't seem like something you would do. I mean in the last year and a half I have never had an issue with you. I don't remember seeing you in my office. Gina, was she cheating?"

"Yes, Sir," she says. "She was trying to get the answers from me."

"No I wasn't. She's lying. I don't have to cheat off of her or anyone. I studied hard for that test."

"I see," he says, "Gina, why is it whenever there is a problem in this school you seem to be in the center of it. I have seen you in this office more times this year than I have seen Teagan in this office in a year and a half? I don't believe Teagan was cheating. She makes a good point she's a hard worker and has an excellent academic performance. I find it hard to believe that she was cheating on a test."

"But she was, Sir," says Gina. "She was trying to get me to give her the answers and I would never do that. I would never give her the answers on the test. I was telling her to leave me alone and she wouldn't."

"That is not what happened, Gina and you know it. You were bothering me. If I were to ever cheat on a test I surely wouldn't choose you to copy off of. There's not much going on upstairs."

"Are you calling me dumb?" she asks.

"I'm not calling you smart," I say, "Sir, I didn't cheat on this test. I will swear on the Bible. I didn't cheat on this test. It was her."

"Well, since I can't determine who is actually telling the truth even though I have a pretty good idea that Teagan is telling the truth I'm going to need to give you both detention for the next week after school."

"What?" I ask. "How is that fair? I didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry, Teagan," he says. "I have to handle it this way and you two will need to take the test over again."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask. "I'm being punished for something I didn't do. It was Gina," I say, "I told her to leave me alone and she wouldn't. I'm not lying."

"Teagan," he says, "I'm sorry, detention for the next week after school and you're going to retake the test."

"Fine," I say as I give Gina the evilest look I can give her as she smirks at me. "Can I go back to class now? I have other midterms I need to take."

"You're dismissed," he says, "and I don't know what is going on between you two but I suggest you fix it before I have you both in my office again."

"Yes, Sir," I say as I stand up.

"Yes, Sir," says Gina as she stands up with me. "I'm sorry, Teagan."

"I bet," I say, "don't act like you're my friend now."

"See? I'm trying to apologize to her and she's being rude," she says.

"I do see it and I don't think I would accept your apology either," he says, "Have a good day, Ladies," he says before we walk out of his office.

We make our way into the hallway and I say, "you set me up."

"I didn't set you up, Teagan," she says. "You know you were cheating."

"I don't have to cheat," I say, "you set me up. You're a horrible person."

"I'm horrible? That's not the first time I heard that."

"Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to you but ever since you met me you have held some type of grudge against me. I didn't do anything to you."

"Stay away from Joe, Teagan, that's my problem with you. You're always around Joe stay away from him."

"You think because you told me to stay away from Joe I'm going to listen to you?" I ask with a laugh, "that's funny. Joe is my best friend. He's been my best friend since we were 8 years old. We spent so much time playing baseball and football together. I know his secrets and he knows mine. He knows everything about me and I know EVERYTHING about him. I was there before you came and I'll be there after you're gone."

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?" she asks.

"Because you're a horrible person and Joe is going to realize that he deserves better than you. You're not worth his time. I don't know why he's wasting his time with someone like you. Joe is a good guy, Gina. He's not like you. He doesn't like people like you. I don't know how you have him blinded but one day he is going to see you for what you truly are and he's going to break up with you and you know who is going to be there for him when he does? Me. You can tell me to stay away but I'm not Gina. You can't make me stay away. My guess is you're threatened by me."

"Threatened by you?" she asks with a laugh, "yeah right. You're a scrub. No one wants you. Joe doesn't want you," she says. "He will NEVER want you. He feels sorry for you. That's the only reason he hangs out with you is because he feels sorry for you."

"Right," I say, "If you weren't threatened by me you wouldn't be trying to keep me away. Like I said, you're not here forever, Gina. I was here before you and I'll be here after you."

"Whatever you say, Teagan," she says. "Joe will never want you. Why have you when he can have this? You're a dirty scrub, you're trash and you're ugly. No one wants you, Teagan, you only think people want you. You think Joe wants you when really all he does is feel sorry for you. I mean I can't blame him look at you," she says. "Pathetic," she says as my blood starts to boil. I ball up my fists ready to punch her any second and I'm not sure why. "Oooh, are you going to hit me? Go ahead, I'd love to see you try to hit me." She taunts me and taunts me till I have my fist in the air ready to knock her out. I put my fist down before I hit her. She laughs and says, "you're scared."

"I'm not scared of you, Gina you're just not worth it. You're not worth me losing my best friend over. I know what you're doing you're trying to get him to turn against me. You're trying to make me look bad and you call me pathetic? Maybe you're the one that's pathetic, Gina. I don't like you. I will NEVER like you. I think Joe deserves better than you. You only bring him down. He deserves better. If you loved him you would realize that I am his best friend and you wouldn't keep trying to get his best friend out of his life. I'm not punching you out right now because you're not worth losing my best friend over. I'm not going anywhere, Gina so you better get used to me being around because I'm here to stay," I say with a smile. "So the next time you think you want to frame me in something or try to get me to lash out physically remember one thing, I'm Joe's best friend. I have been there through the good and the bad times in his life and I'm sure if he had a choice I would be the one he chooses. Get over yourself, Gina, you're pathetic," I say before I walk away with a smile on my face. If Gina only knew that I was having sex with her boyfriend behind her back that would be a priceless moment to see her face. Joe deserves so much better than her.

"So what happened in Government class today?" asks Joe as we are sitting in his bedroom after school.

"Your girlfriend is a wench," I say. "She set me up. She said I was cheating and I wasn't."

"You would never cheat," he says.

"Of course I wouldn't and if I did cheat it surely wouldn't be off Gina. She's a few French fries short of a happy meal," I say.

"True," says Joe with a laugh. "So what happened with the headmaster?" he asks.

"We both got detention for the next week and we have to retake the test. I studied hard for that test and now I have to retake it. It sucks."

"I'm sorry, Baby," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "How did you end up getting detention if you didn't do anything wrong?"

"Because there were two different stories and he said he had to punish both of us. I don't care I'll take the detention but I think Gina realizes now she isn't going to try to bully me around and keep me away from you."

"Teagan, believe me," he says as his hand rubs my thigh, "if I wanted you to stay away I'd have you stay away. I need you. We've been through this."

"I know," I say with a smile. "And I need you too. And you know what?"

"What?" he asks.

"At first I felt bad for sleeping with you behind Gina's back and whatever but now I am not sorry at all. I don't even feel bad. She's a horrible person, Joe, you deserve so much better than her. I don't even care you get what you want and I get what I want and I still love you."

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly, "so I think I promised you dates in our arrangement right?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

"How would you like to go out on Friday night? We can do whatever you want to do."

"I'd love that," I say with a smile. "And what about Gina?"

"I'm not worried about Gina, I'll just tell her I have plans with a friend. She'll get over it. I would much rather spend time with you," he says with a smile.

"That's good to know," I say with a smile, "but if you would rather spend time with me than her why are you still with her?"

"Because it's complicated, Teagan but trust me right now and recently you have been the one getting most of my attention. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "You're lucky you're cute and sweet and smart because if you weren't?"

"If I weren't what?" he asks as he lays me back on his bed and towers over me.

"Nothing," I say with a smile before he covers my body with his and kisses me softly and passionately leading into him making love to me softly and tenderly. I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of Joe and I don't think he will ever get enough of me. It's like we're meant to be together but only one thing standing in our way; Gina.

***A/N: What do you think Gina is trying to do with Teagan? What did you think about her setting her up? Does Teagan deserve detention? What did you think of Teagan confronting Gina? Do you believe the only thing standing in is Gina? What do you think about Joe asking Teagan out on a date? How do you think that's going to go? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	20. You're Already Mine

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

"So this is what you wanted?" asks Joe as we sit on the beach eating ice-cream together. "This is a good date for you?"

"Any time I am with you is a good time," I say with a smile as I take a bite of my ice-cream, "but yeah this is what I wanted. I don't just want to be someone you have sex with Joe when your girlfriend isn't around. I want more than that."

"I know," he says as he eats his ice-cream. "Can you believe school is half over? We're going to be Juniors soon."

"And have our license so my sister or your sister don't have to drive us on dates or drive us places. I can't wait."

"Me either," he says, "so who do you think is going to the super bowl this year?"

"I don't know. The Steelers are doing really good this season so I think they might end up in the big game and then the Patriots are doing even better. I'm pretty sure the Patriots are going to the big game and probably the Packers. I don't really care who goes because the 49ers aren't even in the playoffs."

"I know they did really bad this year. They need to get it together for next season. I hope to see a better team next year."

"Me too," I say, "they sucked really bad this year but there's always next year. I don't even know what happened it was just a bad season with injuries and stuff. This will give them time to heal and hopefully come back stronger next year."

"Yeah," he says.

"At this point I am pretty much ready for basketball to get started. I need The Heat to be on their game this year. I want to see them in the finals."

"I don't get into basketball," he says, "but I do watch a few games at least the finals."

"You're such a fake fan," I say with a smile. "You gotta watch it from the beginning it helps when you're watching the end of the season."

"I just can't get into basketball," he says. "I'm all about football."

"I know. Why don't you try to play football for the NFL?"

"Eh, I am not trying to play football the rest of my life. I want to be a CEO. I love football but not enough to have it as a career. I like control. I like to control people, money and I just like domination."

"Yeah what is it with you and your domination and control? It's like you crave it."

"Crave it and need it. I'm not sure why it's scary sometimes how dominating I want to be and how much control I want to have. Like with you I want to control you and I want to dominate you. Is that wrong?"

"Is it wrong that I like it? Normally I'm strong and I want to be in charge but when it comes to you I don't know. I'm ready to do whatever you want to do. It's like I need you to tell me what to do or need you to be in control of me. Is that weird?"

"What the hell are we feeling?" he asks. "It's weird. I mean we're supposed to be best friends and lovers not whatever it is we're feeling. I just wish I could understand it all."

"Me too," I say. "Anyway what classes are you planning on taking next year?"

"Psychology is one, Pre-Calculus for my math, Economics for one of my electives, Spanish 4 for my language, World Cultures granted I make it out of American Government that mid-term was hard. Of course I am taking English and physics for my science. What are you taking?"

"World Cultures, Sociology, Calculus, Economics, French 4, English and AP Chemistry."

"Damn," he says, "you're so fucking smart I love it."

"Thanks," I say with a smile, "and I don't know about that mid-term. I was accused of cheating and have to take it again but probably a harder one this time. Your girlfriend is such a bitch."

"I know," he says. "She gets on my nerves."

"You put up with it," I say with a smile before I wipe some ice-cream off his mouth with my napkin. He smiles at me and gives me a look. "Sorry, it was bothering me."

"It's okay," he says as he looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful. I could look at you all day. I don't know how I waited this long to see your beauty."

"Because we always looked at each other as friends. It's so crazy though when you think about it."

"I guess it is pretty crazy," he says with a smile as I move over next to him and he wraps his arm around my shoulders as we sit on the blanket eating our ice-cream listening to the waves crash down in front of us. "When I first met you I thought you were just some annoying little girl that was just hanging around me. As much as I tried to get rid of you I couldn't you were always there but then I gave you a chance and you were pretty cool. You're still cool. It was you hitting that homerun when we were playing baseball that did it for me. You were the coolest girl I had ever met in my life. I was used to all these little girls that were scared of bugs, hated to play sports and all that other stuff but you were different. You've always been different. You were the first girl that I met that would pick up a bug or pick up a worm. Then you threw a football I knew it. I knew that you were awesome. I didn't need to know anymore."

"Yeah? I wasn't a big fan of yours either when I first met you. You were mean. Really mean," I say. "Could you imagine if we weren't best friends?"

"I don't think I could. My life without you would be like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the jelly. We had some good times. How about all those backyard campouts?"

"Oh my God," I say, "I loved those. Your mom was awesome! You and your ninja turtle obsession with your ninja turtle pajamas and ninja turtle sleeping bag. They were fun we would stay up all night talking to each other and your mom would tell us to go to sleep. Then we would scare ourselves with ridiculous ghost stories and eat our share of S'mores. We should have another backyard campout."

"Now?"

"Yeah why not? We should have a backyard campout like we used to."

"I'm not sure I could look at you the same in a tent and not want to have sex with you."

"So what?" I ask with a shrug. "I don't think I could either. Nothing wrong with a little sex in a tent."

"What if my mom is hanging around?" he asks.

"We can have it in my backyard. You know my parents wouldn't care. We could have S'mores, tell ghost stories, stay up all night like we used to but don't bring the Ninja Turtle pajamas."

"You're just jealous of my Ninja Turtle Swag," he says.

"Yep that's it. I'm jealous," I say with a laugh.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asks.

"Maybe," I say with a smile as I gently elbow him.

"I wouldn't make fun of me. What is it that you were obsessed with when you were little?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say with a smile.

"Oh yeah you do, you know what I'm talking about. Spice Girls!"

"Oh my god, Shut up," I say with a smile.

"But that wasn't the only thing weren't you a Backstreet Boys fan?"

"Who wasn't? I will gladly admit that I loved BSB."

"What about Hanson?"

"Okay that is cruel let's not mention that again," I say with a smile. "But they weren't the ninja turtles."

"But you were going to marry AJ from the Backstreet Boys and one of those Hanson kids."

"Taylor Hanson thank-you very much and no I was going to marry Nick Carter thank-you very much."

"Whatever," he says with a smile as he looks at me. "You're cute when you blush you know that right?" he asks stroking my cheek.

"I'm not blushing," I say but I know that I am.

"Really? Your face is a light shade of pink. Did I embarrass you?"

"No," I say with a smile. "You just make me get butterflies when you look at me."

"Do I?"

"Always," I say changing the subject.

"What about when I do this?" he asks before his lips are on mine, his tongue sliding against my lips. I part them allowing him to slide his tongue into my mouth. His tongue dominates mine as he kisses me urgently. I bring my hand up to cup his cheek as he does the same to me.

"Takes my breath away," I say with a smile as I catch my breath from our kiss.

"So I can give you butterflies and take your breath away?" he asks, "Someone is in love."

"I think that I am. I am in love with you, Baby," I say.

"Good to know because I am in love with you. One day, Tea, when college is over and I have my own company," he says looking into my deep blue eyes. "I'm going to marry you and give you the world."

"Are you now?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "And we're going to have babies together, beautiful babies."

"We'll see," I say.

"It's meant to be, Teagan, we're meant to be. We go together like Macaroni and Cheese. It's going to happen."

"You have to let go of Gina first before it can happen," I say with a smile. "Then maybe I'll be all yours."

"Teagan," he says, "you already are," he says before his lips are on mine again and he's kissing me with passion and urgency as he lays me back on the blanket covering me with his body as we make out on the beach in the cool air of the evening as the waves crash in the distance. I would definitely marry this guy given the chance. I would say yes the moment he asked me. I couldn't think of anything better than marrying my best friend.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

"You got in late last night," says my dad as I walk over to the fridge to get something to drink. "Don't you have a 10:30 curfew?"

"Yes," I say as I get out the orange juice to pour myself a glass. "I was at the beach and I just lost track of the time. I'm sorry, Daddy."

"What were you doing on the beach in January?"

"Just hanging out with Joe," I say as I take a seat at the table next to him. "It was just Joe and me. WE were just hanging out."

"As long as you were with Joe I am okay with if you were that Ian boy then I wouldn't be happy."

"You don't like Ian?" I ask.

"No," he says, "I didn't like him the moment I met him. I haven't seen him around. Where's he been?"

"We broke up," I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"Aren't you happy that we did? I mean you don't like him," I say before I take a sip of my juice.

"Of course I am happy maybe now you will finally end up with the person you're supposed to be with."

"And who is that?" I ask.

"Joe," he says. "You two are very close to each other and I see the way you look at him. I see the way he looks at you. Plus I like Joe and he is the only one I really trust with my daughter." I don't think he would be saying that if he had known about Joe getting me pregnant and the abortion. He would probably kill him which is why we chose not to tell him.

"I'll take that into consideration," I say with a smile.

"So what happened with Ian?"

"Nothing," I say.

"Teagan, tell me what happened with Ian."

"Dad it was nothing."

"Something happened," he says, "so what is it?"

"Can you promise not to fly off the handle?"

"It depends what you tell me," he says. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"Kind of," I say before I look down at the table.

"Teagan," he says.

"He raped me," I say.

"He raped you? And you didn't think to tell me or your mom about it?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. It's embarrassing and I am ashamed of myself for it."

"You shouldn't be ashamed. You did nothing wrong. You told him no right?"

"Of course I told him no but he didn't take that for an answer."

"I'll kill him," he says.

"Dad, no, it's over with and I am okay. I don't want to report it or press charges. It's not worth it."

"You should report it get him kicked off the basketball team," he says. "You shouldn't just let him get away with it. He could do it to other girls."

"I wasn't the first, Dad. He raped other girls too and no one believed them. If I report it at this point it's my word against his. There's no evidence and there's no proof. I am letting it go."

"You're right," he says, "you should have reported it right after it happened."

"He used a condom," I say.

"Doesn't matter there would still be some trauma. You should have had him arrested the moment it happened."

"Dad, I didn't want to go through a circus of a court hearing to be told I'm lying."

"You still could have gotten him kicked off the basketball team and then no college would want him but I'm sure word is going to get around. NO college wants a student or athlete that's going to bring negative publicity to their school. He will rape again if he's done it before."

"I know, Dad," I say.

"I think I'm going to talk to some of my scout friends about this and let them know what kind of athlete Ian Ramirez really is. I'm going to ruin that boy's basketball career before it even gets started. He is done."

"Dad," I say, "is that really necessary?"

"It is," he says, "because he raped you and he deserves to pay for it somehow since you don't want to press charges."

"It's just not worth it, Dad. I'm okay. I'll be fine."

"It still shouldn't have happened and I'm going to do what I need to do to make sure he never plays basketball in college or any other sport for that matter. He is done, Teagan."

"Okay," I say. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," he says. "I just wish you had told me sooner."

"I was scared to say something. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand if you change your mind there is a limit of time that your rape can be reported. I think it's 5 years. I'm not really sure but you can check into it. It's your choice, Teagan but I wish you would report it."

"I'm not going to. He's off living his life now and I'm living mine. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dad, I promise you I am fine."

"All right," he says with a smile before he kisses my forehead. "I just have to look out for my baby girl you know?"

"I know, Daddy," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"It's my job don't thank me," he says with a smile.

***A/N: So what did you think of JOe's and Teagan's date? Did you like him keeping it simple? What do you think of JOe promising her marriage and kids someday? What did you think of Tea's reaction? Why is it so hard for Teagan and Joe to understand their feelings? What do you think of Tea telling her dad about Ian? Is Daddy going to handle Ian? Should she report it or let it go? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

.


	21. Everyone is Flawed

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"You little bitch," I hear Ian's voice as I am in my locker getting out the books and stuff I need to take home with me for the night.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you? You just had to run to old Daddy and tell him that I raped you. I didn't rape you, Teagan you and I both know that. You wanted it just as much as I did."

"Why are we having this conversation?" I ask slamming my locker shut. "I thought we were done with this. I told you I was letting it go and I wasn't doing anything to get you in trouble."

"You told your dad," he says. "You act like he doesn't talk to people. Word is going around about me being a rapist and guess who else found out," he says.

"Ian, I don't really care. You raped me so if it's getting around it's getting around. I don't know what to tell you."

"My coach found out and so did the principal so you know what is happening now?"

"What?" I ask rolling my eyes as I hold my books in my hand. "I really don't have time for this. I have stuff to do so if you could talk to someone that gives a shit that would be great."

"I got suspended for the rest of the season. I'm benched. I can't play basketball because you opened your mouth spewing off lies. No one is going to believe you, Teagan. NO one will believe you."

"Obviously my dad did," I say. "And the basketball coach and the principal."

"Just because your dad is a scout doesn't mean you have to ruin my life."

"I didn't tell my dad to ruin your life. I didn't tell him to tell anyone. He did that on his own because he doesn't want scum like you to get a full ride to college and rape other unsuspecting girls. Ian, just leave me alone."

"Are you going to the police, I need to know are you going to the police?"

"Ian, I went through this. I told you no but if you don't leave me alone I might have to because right now you're harassing me."

"Right," he says as he towers over me. "If you open your mouth again you little bitch you're going to be sorry. Are we clear?"

"Let me go," I say as he holds onto my arm too tightly.

"Are we clear, Teagan, I don't want there to be problems," he says in a threatening tone.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yell as Joe appears from nowhere pushing him out of the way and knocking him to the ground as I drop my books to rub my arm.

"Is there a problem, Ramirez?" he asks.

"Nothing that concerns you, Joe, mind your own business this is between Teagan and me this has nothing to do with you."

"Anything that has to do with Teagan has to do with me," he says making me smile. "If you have a problem with her you have a problem with me."

"Mind your business," he says.

"Teagan is MY business and if I ever see you with your hands on her like that again or I hear you talking to her the way you were again I am going to shove my fist down your throat and rip out your insides got it? You don't look at Teagan, you don't talk to Teagan do you understand me?" he asks and I have never seen so much rage in Joe as I do in this moment. His eyes dark and his tone even. He is not playing around with Ian. I didn't even know this side of Joe existed. "Now get out of here before I kick your ass," says Joe as Ian stands up. He looks at me and as he is about to say something Joe rubs his fist and Ian backs away slowly walking off down the hallway. "Are you okay?" he asks picking up my books for me.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm good."

"You sure?" he asks handing me my books.

"Yeah," I say.

"What was that all about?" he asks as we start to walk down the hallway to walk home from school.

"I guess my dad has been telling his friends about what Ian did to me and he got suspended for the rest of the season."

"He deserves more than that," says Joe, "he deserves to spend some time in jail. Why won't you just report it to the police?"

"No sense in doing that. I just want to let it go. It was a horrible experience and I am tired of thinking and talking about it. It's like reliving it over and over again. I'm fine and I'm not pressing charges so let's just drop it okay?" I ask.

"Okay," he says as he takes my hand into his making me smile. "So how was school for you today?"

"Same old stuff," I say with a smile. "It's nothing new. Same stuff just a different day. I'm ready for it to be over. I feel like this year is taking forever."

"Me too," he says. "Ugh," he says.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Gina is coming over today she wants to hang out. I guess I owe her that much since most of my time has been spent with you lately. I guess I owe her a little bit of my attention."

"But I like getting all of your attention," I say with a pout.

"I like giving you all my attention," he says.

"So why don't you? Forget about Gina, you don't love her anyway. You're always with me. Why do you need both of us, Joe?"

"I can't just break up with her," he says.

"But you can just sleep around with me and date me behind her back. That's not fair to her. Why are you holding onto her? Let her go she's evil, Joe. You know that and I know that."

"It's complicated," he says.

"Because you make it complicated," I say, "you are in some crazy love triangle at 15 years old. You don't know what you see in her and you don't know why you love her so why are you with her?"

"I don't know, Tea, I wish I could answer that."

"If you want marriage and kids someday I'm willing to give it to you but you need to get that bitch out of the way and focus on us. Focus on what we have. We have something special. We're meant to be together and you see a future with me do you see a future with Gina? Do you think you could have kids with her and marry her?"

"The only person I see in my future is you, Teagan. I know at 15 it's so young to say that I want to be with you the rest of my life but it's true. I can't deny what I feel. I have this need to control you but I have this need to love you and love you in every way that I can. I want to love you the rest of my life. Our dreams are similar and we both have this connection. I need you with me the rest of our lives, Teagan."

"Then get rid of Gina you're just wasting her time and your time. I want to be able to show us off to the school and to the world. I want people to know I love you and that I will always love you. I want them to see but how can they see if you have to keep us a secret?"

"I don't know, Teagan, I'll do what I can."

"You said that before," I say. I'm starting to get annoyed with the whole thing. I love Joe and when I say I love him I mean I love him with every beat of my heart. He talks of having this future together and I want that too but he is dragging his feet with this Gina thing and I don't know. I'm not sure if he really does love her or not but what I do know is that it's exhausting and tiring hiding a relationship from people. I don't feel bad about what we're doing I just feel bad that I'm not really his number 1 if he can't just give up on Gina. "I want a normal relationship Joe one where we can be public. I don't like being the secret."

"Soon enough, Tea," he says before he kisses my cheek. "Be patient."

"I am," I say. "I am."

**JOE's POINT OF VIEW:**

"So what happened with you and Ian today?" asks Gina as we are cuddled up on the couch in my living room spending time together.

"Who said anything happened with Ian and me today?" I ask. I don't think there was anyone around when I confronted Ian for inappropriately talking to Tea or for putting his hands on her. I want to know how she knew about it.

"I heard some stuff," she says, "I heard that you threatened to rip out his insides why?"

"Yeah I did," I say, "I did it because he was harassing Teagan at her locker. He was hurting her."

"But that isn't your business," she says. "Every time you get involved with conflict Teagan is in the center of it. Just stay away from her she's nothing but trouble."

"She's not trouble. I'm not going to stand back and let someone disrespect her or let her get harassed by someone that assaulted her."

"How do you know she was even telling the truth? Maybe she's lying about it, Joe, it's not your business stay out of it."

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of people telling me that Teagan isn't my business or what happens with her isn't my business. She is my best friend. She's my business. I don't want to see her hurt. I don't care if you like it or not I'm not going to stop protecting her."

"I just feel like you do it too much, Joe and where have you been lately? Because you surely haven't been with me."

"Gina we are 15 years old."

"Actually, I'm 16 my birthday was two weeks ago remember you blew off my Sweet 16 because you weren't feeling well?"

"Oh," I say. I remember the night I told her I wasn't feeling well. I knew it was her birthday but I didn't want to go to her party. I wanted to be with Teagan instead. I always want to be with Teagan instead. Maybe Teagan is right. Maybe it is time to cut Gina loose. "I wasn't feeling well."

"You never feel well and you're always hanging out with the guys but never with me, Joe."

"What do you want me to do, Gina?" I ask as I wrap her up tighter in my arms and take in the scent of her hair as I kiss the top of her head. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to spend time with me, Joe, I want you to act like I am your girlfriend. I want you to be with me. It hurts me when you don't spend time with me. It makes me feel like you don't want to be with me and you would rather be with someone else. I can't have you with anyone else, Joe I love you and I want you to be with me."

"Okay," I say, "what if I want to break up?"

"Why would you want to break up with me? I didn't do anything to make you want to break up with me. Please don't, Joe."

"I just feel like maybe we should take a break for a while you know what I mean. I think we should just take a break maybe see other people whatever."

"No that's a horrible idea," she says. "Why would you want to break up, Joe?"

"I just feel like maybe we've gotten too close too soon. I mean we are 15 years old well you're 16 but still. I think we are too young to be this serious about each other. It's nothing against you, Gina it's just I think that maybe a little break wouldn't be so bad."

"Joe," she says with tears in her dark sad eyes as she looks up at me. "I love you. I don't want to let you go. I know I'm a bitch sometimes and I know I can be rude but I do love you. I want to be with you. I know I'm not perfect and I know I'm not the best person in the world but please just give me a chance to prove that I love you. Joe, you have no idea what you mean to me. I know I'm 16 but true love is true love. Please don't do this to me. It will destroy me and my heart will break into a thousand pieces. Please, Joe," she says as tears fall from her dark eyes. She is a manipulator over me. She knows how to pull at my heart. I can't break up with her not with those beautiful dark eyes looking at me and not that sad tear filled face. For the first time in the last few months I feel something for her. I think I might actually be in love with her. I have to be if she can tear my heart apart like this with a single tear. "Please, Joe," she says.

"I don't know what you do to me, Gina," I say, "I don't know what you're doing to me," I say as I lift her chin as she looks down at the space forming between us. "I love you, Gina," I say. "I know you're not perfect and I know you're not the best. I'm not looking for perfection I'm looking for the perfectly imperfect person," I say with a smile. "I love you. We're all a little flawed."

She smiles at me and I lean down kissing her lips softly tasting the tears that fell onto her beautiful lips. I don't know how I can love both Teagan and Gina. They are two different people but I love them both. I think it's Teagan's submission to me, her gentleness, her kindness and her intelligence not to mention those beautiful blue eyes that remind me so much of the gulf. I love her because of all those things. I love her because she's Teagan, the girl I have known all my life, I feel the connection between us and I see my future with her but with Gina I don't get it. She's the complete opposite of Teagan. I don't understand my feelings for her. "Are we breaking up?"

"I don't know," I say. "I really don't know. I just feel like we should but a part of me feels like we shouldn't. I don't know what to do, Gina."

"Joe," she says, "Please I'll be a better girlfriend if you just give me the chance to be."

"All right," I say going against my better judgment. I know Teagan is going to be pissed but she doesn't feel bad about what we're doing. I don't feel bad for what I'm doing. I'm in love with Teagan. I'm in love with Gina. I have the best of both worlds but I know that's not going to last forever. "Come here," I say as I pull her into my arms with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says with a smile before I kiss her lips once again. "Can we go upstairs now?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile as I stand up. I take her hand and lead her upstairs to my bedroom. I shut the door behind us as I strip out of my shirt as she does the same. We waste no time stripping out of our clothes and finding our way to my bed where she towers over me before her lips are on mine, my arms wrapped around her and my hands in her hair. We spend the evening having sex with each other. We reach our climax together one last time before I kiss her lips softly before I remove myself from her. "It's getting late," I say.

"I know. I have to get home. You want to do this again tomorrow?" she asks as we start to get dressed.

"I don't know," I say, "You don't want to go on a date or anything?"

"No I am okay with just hanging out at your house," she says putting on her shirt. "I had a nice time this evening, Joe," she says with a smile.

"Me too," I say as I put my shorts on. "I don't know about tomorrow."

"All right," she says, "just let me know."

"I will," I say. Once she is dressed I walk her downstairs after she calls her dad to come get her. We sit out on my porch as we wait for him. "So we're good?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says as I hold her hand in mine. "We're good."

"Good," I say before I wrap my arm around her and kiss the top of her head. I look over at Teagan's porch and see her out front looking at us. We make eye contact she shakes her head and walks into the house.

***A/N: What did you think of Ian threatening Teagan? Do you think Teagan told her dad to ruin his life? What did you think of Joe standing up for her and jumping in to save her? What are your thoughts on Gina and Joe? Why do you think Joe can't let her go? Do you think he's in love with her or is he just confused? What makes their sex life so much different than his with Teagan? Is this whole thing going to blow up in Joe's face the next time he talks to Teagan? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	22. No Two Loves Are The Same

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

For the next couple days I try to talk to Teagan. I try to explain what was going on with Gina and me but she wasn't having it. She is so stubborn sometimes she won't ever listen to me or give me the chance to talk to her. She always gets so upset with me but doesn't give me a chance to defend myself. Every time I have tried she has ignored my call or she has avoided me in the classroom at school and purposely avoided me in the hallways in school. She wants nothing to do with me. Her stubbornness and her rebellious behavior just make me want her more making it harder for me to stay away from her.

Gina is away for the weekend in Tampa with her family so I'm unwinding this Friday night by going to a party thrown by one of the guys I know from the football team since his parents are out of town. I walk into the house and the music is playing loudly, playing the latest round of rap music and rap songs. I walk through the house and the smell of weed is in the air, people are drinking alcohol, some are playing drinking games, some are making out on the couch, by the wall and some are dancing. It's already a crazy party. "What's up, Man?" asks my friend Jake.

"Nothing, just chillin'," I say.

"Cool. Want a beer or something?"

"Yeah," I say before he hands me a beer. "Thanks."

"No problem, man. Where is Gina?"

"She's in Tampa this weekend with her family so it's just me."

"I see," he says, "I don't like her," he says as I open my beer. "I think she's a bitch sorry but she is."

"Yeah she is," I say with a smile before I take a swig of my beer. "So is Teagan here do you know?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "Think she will hook up with me tonight?"

"I doubt it," I say, "I think she's going to hook up with someone else."

"You?"

"I hope," I say before taking another sip of my beer. "Yeah she will."

"So really how many times have you two hooked up before?"

"A few," I say, "but it's not all about that. I like her. I have some feelings for her. I love her."

"I knew it," he says, "so where does Gina come in in all of this?"

"I don't know she's just there. I'm not really sure," I say with a shrug. "Have you seen, Tea?"

"Last time I saw her she was outside drinking with a couple guys," he says, "if you want to make your move you better do it now before one of them do. She's looking pretty friendly with them."

"Teagan isn't like that," I say, "but thanks," I say before I walk away to go find Teagan. I hope that she's willing to talk to me and willing to listen to me. I make my way out onto the patio in the back but I don't spot Teagan right away until I look over by the pool and see her drinking from a red solo cup talking to a group of 3 guys, laughing with them. She looks good wearing a black cami shirt with a pair of short shorts that are worn and torn at the bottom reaching above mid-thigh on her beautiful long legs with a plaid shirt tied around her waist. Her blonde hair recently dyed dark brown and her blue eyes shining in the light. I make my way down the stairs of the patio and start walking over to her as I take a sip of my beer.

Her blue eyes meet my dark brown eyes as I get closer. She breaks eye contact, takes a long sip of her beer and hands her cup to one of the guys. She says something to them and she walks away making her way toward me as she makes eye contact with me the whole way to me her eyes never leave mine. They are intense and they are a deeper blue than I am used to meaning she's upset with me still. "Are you following me?" she asks.

"No," I say, "I'm not following you. Jake invited me. I had no idea you were here until he told me you were. How much did you really have to drink tonight?"

"Enough," she says, "you're not my father, Joe, what do you want?"

"I came to have a good time," I say.

"You were coming over to me. What do you want? I don't have anything to say to you," she says.

"Tea, why are you being like this with me? I'm trying to talk to you?"

"Talk to me about what, Joe? How you can just fuck Gina and act like it's okay or how I'm just nothing but the side line chick for you? Is that what you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry, Teagan," I say, "I don't mean to be an ass about this."

"Whether you mean to or not you're being an ass. You tell me one thing and then the next time I see you you're practically making out with Gina on your front porch with your just had sex hair. I'm not saying not to sleep with her but I'm saying if you don't love her leave her. It's not that difficult to do. You give me all this false hope and tell me that you want this future with me but yet you can't let go of your present so that you can get that future. If you want a future with me, Joe leave her. That's all I am asking you to do why is it so hard for you to leave her?"

"Teagan, I don't know," I say as I can smell the alcohol on her breath.

"That's a bullshit excuse, Joe and you know it. That is not a reason. You just want to have your cake and eat it too. You can't do it that way. It's her or me, Joe."

"Teagan," I say, "listen to me."

"I'm tired of listening to you, Joe. I get that you don't want to hurt her but every time I see you with her you're hurting me."

"She's my girlfriend," I say.

"Right and I'm just that slut you have on the side right?"

"Teagan, that's not fair. Don't discredit yourself like that. You're not just a slut on the side," I say.

"Then what am I, Joe because that's what I feel like?" she asks as people start to gather around.

"I'm not having this discussion here if you want to talk come with me," I say as I take her arm to direct her off to a private location to talk.

"Get off me," she says resisting it and pulling her arm away. "I'm not going anywhere with you." The rebelliousness from her is a turn on. It makes me want her more.

"Let's go talk," I say taking her arm again before she kicks me in the leg. "Damn it, Teagan, just talk to me."

"You want to talk we can talk right now," she says as I let go of her arm to rub my leg. For a small girl she packs a lot of power. My shin is going to feel that for days.

"Teagan," I say sternly as I look deeply into her eyes. "Let's go talk privately."

"Fine," she says giving in. I go to take her hand to walk with her but she pulls it away as we walk side by side to the pool house. I open the door and let her walk in first before I shut the door behind me. I turn on the light and there's not much in the pool house just pool stuff that is put away for the season and some other things packed in boxes. "You got me here what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry if you saw Gina and me the other day. I wish I could give you a reason why I haven't broken up with her yet. I think I may be in love with her," I say and before I know it Teagan's fist meets my jaw.

"What the hell was that for, Teagan?" I ask as I rub my jaw once again for a tiny girl she has a mean right hook on her and a lot of power behind it. I feel like my jaw could be broken.

"For being an asshole," she says.

"Do you feel better now?"

"No," she says. "I don't."

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

"You can leave that skank, Joe. She's nothing but trouble. You tell me you want a future you want to have kids and you want to get married. You promise me that we are going to run a company together and now you're here telling me that you're in love with Gina. How do you think I'm going to feel about that? Everything is good for you as long as you're getting what you want. That's how it always has been, Joe. You're selfish. You're selfish," she says in her drunken state of mind. Everything is coming out now. "I love you," she says, "I love you and yet you can't love me because you're too busy loving someone else that probably only wants you for your dad's money. You treat me like shit, Joe," she says. "I'm nothing but that side chick for you. That's all I'm ever going to be because you don't have the balls to leave Gina or the balls to be a man to say it's over. You make me look like a fool. You tell me this and you promise me that yet I see nothing but you being an asshole, a selfish asshole. It makes me sick. You promise me romance and you promise me this but if you can't break up with Gina how are we ever going to be anything. How am I going to be more than your dirty little secret? Is that what I am, Joe? Maybe I deserve better but whatever it is that you have going on with your little dominant self keeps me wanting more. As much as I try to get away from you," she says shaking her head. "I can't stay away. The last couple days have been the hardest. Out there trying to avoid ending up in here and yet here I am because I can't stay away from you not matter how hard I try. What do you do to me, Joe? What power do you have on me that keeps me coming back?"

"Are you done?" I ask still rubbing my jaw.

"I think so," she says, "what do you have to say?"

"I do love Gina but I don't love her the way I love you. The love I have for you is different it's more real. The love I have for Gina isn't as real if that makes sense. I do love you. I love you more than you know. You are it for me, Teagan."

"Stop right there," she says putting her hand over my mouth. "If I was it for you we wouldn't be having this conversation so rewind and tell the truth."

"Teagan, I can't explain it," I say, "there's something that keeps me with Gina but there's something that makes me need you and want you. There's something that makes me love you. No two loves are the same, Teagan. What I feel for you is real. I'm telling you what we have is real. It's who I am. When I am with Gina I just feel like someone I'm not. I don't understand it. I do want a future with you," I say as I cup her chin in my hand. "I want everything with you. I want the world with you. I will always want the world with you. I'm trying to get rid of Gina but it's like she has some type of glue holding me back and holding me to her. I don't want that. I want what you and I have. You're not my dirty little secret. If you were a secret I wouldn't have been out there in front of everyone making myself look like a fool because I'm so in love with you. I don't care what they think or what they know. I want you to know that I am crazy about you. I know I don't treat you the right way and I could treat you better. You deserve to be treated better. I want to make you feel special. I want to make you know that you are everything to me. Gina is nothing. When I have sex with her, Teagan, it's not the same. The love isn't there. It's just sex but with you it's so much more. It's more than I can explain. It's just this need. You talk about how you can't stay away from me? Damn it, Tea, I can't stay away from you. I tried to give you the space you need or the time you need but I can't. I need to be with you every moment that I can get. I need YOU. What do you do to me? Every time you push me away and you deny me it makes me work harder and need you more. It's like your submission is my turn on. It's my desire for you be submissive to me. I don't understand it any more than you do but I need your submission and I need your resistance at times. When you resist me," I say, "and it scares the shit out of me but when you resist me it makes me want you. It makes me want to fuck the shit out of you, tie you up or something. I want to punish you. As sick as it sounds that's what I want to do every time you resist me," I say. "I can't explain it, Teagan. I'm killing myself over these feelings."

"Joe," she says.

"No listen," I say as I run my hand through her dark brown hair. "But other times I just want to make love to you passionately, sweetly and gently giving you pleasure, making you happy. I just want to make you happy," I say. "I don't understand it," I say with tears in my eyes. "I'm scared, Teagan."

"Joe," she says as she strokes my cheek as tears fill her deep blue eyes. "I'm scared too. I don't understand it either. I want to resist against you because I want you to punish me. I want you to tie me up or something. I want you to make me happy and pleasure me. I need you. I need to submit to you and whatever is raging inside of me your dominance keeps it from surfacing. I need you in this crazy sick way. I don't get it either but it feels real and I need it. I need you no matter how hard I try not to have you, I need you," she says. "I love you, Joe everything about you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "Everything about you, you're more than a beautiful girl to me. You're smart and you're funny. I need you as much as you need me. I can't figure out this need for dominance and submission not right now but I know it's what I need. I don't have that with Gina. You get me you understand me she doesn't. This is what I want and this is what I need. Don't hate me while I'm trying to get rid of my confusion just be there for me, please."

"I'm not going anywhere, Joe. I can't. I can't be away from you," she says. "I love you in this crazy, nonsense, misunderstanding way but I need you," she says with a smile.

"I need you too, Angel," I say as I play with her hair. "What is up with the dark hair?"

"I don't know. I wanted to dye my hair. I wanted a different look, try to feel like a different person. Do you not like it?"

"I love it," I say with a smile. "You look good with dark hair. I loved your blonde hair but this," I say, "I don't know."

"I get it," she says with a smile as our eyes lock together and the intensity burns between us. I need her, I want her like I have never had her before. The intensity between us pulling us closer. Her lips are on mine, she parts her lips allowing my tongue to slide in dominating hers as I kiss her with this dark need and deep passion to take her in this pool house hard and rough, punish her for her resistance.

I break the kiss leaving her breathless and I am trying to catch my breath. "I'm going to fuck you now," I say before my lips are on hers again. I back her up against the wall, kissing her deeply, passionately but needing to be inside of her. I break the kiss as I pull the plaid shirt from around her waist, rip open her jean shorts and tearing away her panties before I unzip my shorts pulling them down and pulling down my briefs exposing my thick erection. I lift her leg in my arm and slam into her causing her to cry out. My lips find hers as I punish her, bang her deep and hard against the wall in the pool house. Punishing her but pleasuring her at the same time. I'm pulling her hair, kissing her deeper as I go deeper inside of her. Her moans against my lips as her nails dig into my back with each thrust. My lips parting from hers as I trail kisses down her neck as I continue my erotic pleasure and punishment upon her. Her lips on my shoulder before I feel her tighten around me, her nails clawing into my back, her teeth sinking into my shoulder as she finds her climax, exploding around me. The hotness of it all makes the pleasure tear through my body and I feel myself reaching my climax. I grow larger and thicker before I groan out in pleasure and ecstasy as I explode deep inside her, filling her with my seed as my release is more powerful than I expected and some of my semen seeps out and down her leg. I find her lips and kiss her roughly as I finish my release.

"Holy shit," she says as I remove myself from her and put her leg down.

"What you do to me, Teagan," I say. "I don't know but holy shit is right," I say with a smile.

We clean ourselves up and I fix her hair into a braid before we get ourselves dressed not saying a word to each other. There isn't really anything that needs to be said. "Are we good?" I ask before I open the door.

"Better than good," she says with a smile before she kisses my lips softly. "I think we should go home."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "My house or yours?"

"Yours," she says, "Let's have that camp out," she says.

"I'm down for that," I say before I kiss her lips softly before I open the door. We walk out of the pool house and everyone watches us as we make our way toward them. We say goodbye quickly and we head back to my house to have the campout that I promised her. It's how I want to spend my weekend with her. Just having a campout and having some hot sex with her but most importantly just spending time with her making her know that I do care about her and she's special to me.

***A/N: What did you think of Tea's resistance toward Joe? Is Teagan tougher than we give her credit for? What did you think of Joe trying to rationalize his feelings for Teagan? Do you think he will ever be able to understand what he feels and understand his need for dominance over her? What about Teagan do you think she'll ever understand her feelings and the need for Joe's dominance over her? Do you think it's Joe's dominance that keeps Teagan from acting out and acting like the wild child buried deep inside her? Why does he feel the need to punish her for resistance and why does he need her submission? What were your thoughts on him telling her his love for Gina isn't real? What are your thoughts about what happened in the pool house? Do you think they can get through their campout without any problems? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	23. Confused and Lost in Love

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

Sitting in the cool night at the end of March underneath the stars in Joe's backyard the two of us are enjoying our campout with each other around a fire roasting marshmallows and making S'mores. It's something we have always liked to do since we were little. "Here you go," says Joe as he hands me his sweatshirt to wear on this cool night.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I put the sweatshirt on over my tank top before he hands me my stick to put a marshmallow on. "Even though it's a cool night it's a beautiful one."

"I agree," he says sitting next to me. I take a marshmallow from the bag and put it on the end of my stick before I put it into the fire as he does the same. "Remember when we did this all the time when we were little?"

"It wasn't summer time unless we roasted marshmallows," I say with a smile as I roast mine. "It was always so much fun. I had a good time."

"Me too," he says with a smile as he takes my hand with his free hand.

"Joe?"

"Yes," he says.

"Why am I so important when Gina isn't around but when she's around I'm nothing to you?"

"It's not like that, Tea," he says, "at least I don't mean for it to be. If anything I thought it was more like Gina is nothing when you're around because you get most of my time. You get more of me than she does."

"I guess," I say, "how's your jaw feeling?"

"It hurts," he says making me smile. He deserved it. He shouldn't play games with me. "It's not broken."

"You're lucky," I say with a smile as I pull my flaming marshmallow from the fire and blow the flames out.

"I know for someone so little you do have a pretty nice right hook."

"My dad taught me," I say proudly. "He didn't want any boys taking advantage of his little girl so he taught me how to throw a nice punch."

"He would be proud. You did a great job. You almost shattered my jaw."

"Sorry," I say, "it's just when you said you were in love with Gina I just snapped because it seems like you tell me one thing but you do another thing like breaking up with Gina. You've been breaking up with her for months. I know we talked about this at the party last night but we never really talked about it. You and I just had sex with each other and that was the end of it. I just want to know why you can't let her go."

"I wish I could answer that," he says, "can we not talk about Gina tonight? Can we just enjoy this time together without worrying about her?"

"I guess," I say before I eat my marshmallow. "So why am I so much different than her?"

"I don't know," he says, "can we just drop the conversation. I told you I don't want to talk about Gina tonight."

"Fine," I say. "Fine."

"Don't get upset," he says, "I'm just trying to figure stuff out, Tea. It's hard. I'm confused. I don't understand myself anymore. I can't understand my feelings for you or my feelings for her. It's too hard."

"Fair enough," I say. "Do you remember when we were little and our parents always joked about us falling in love and getting married?"

"I remember," he says with a smile. "They were right. I am in love with you and you're in love with me. I don't know how it happened but I'm just glad that it did. I would like to get married one day. What about you?"

"OF course I want to get married someday," I say with a smile. "When I'm in my mid-twenties, I just want to have this beautiful beach wedding somewhere beautiful like Italy. Do you know how beautiful Italy is?"

"I have never been to Italy so I can't really say but someday I want to check it out. Is it really beautiful?"

"From what I have heard and the pictures I've seen. I would love to go to Italy someday and get married there. I would even like to live there. Sicily would be the best place to live. It's beautiful there."

"Maybe one day you will," he says looking at me with a smile. "So getting married on a beach in Italy is like a dream for you?"

"It's my dream wedding," I say with a smile. "I would love that more than anything. I would love any type of a beach wedding."

"I think I would like that too. It's something different and with the ocean in the background it is bound to be beautiful. I would get married on a private island somewhere in the Caribbean if it were up to me. It would just be my bride and me and a minister. I wouldn't want anyone else around. I just want something private and intimate. One day I'm going to own property in Caribbean and in Italy."

"I think you want to own property everywhere," I say with a smile.

"No just places that seem interesting like Japan. I would love to work in Japan some day and to have a nice place to live in in Japan. I don't know they're just dreams. I don't know if they will come true but it would be great if they did. Do you have dreams other than being a CEO?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile as he wraps an arm around me as we enjoy the warmth of the fire as we roast our marshmallows. "I want to do more than just run a company. I want to do something inspiring, something helpful. I want to help people. I would love to go to Africa someday and adopt a child. I would love to visit Africa and provide those living in poverty with fresh drinking water and medical attention. I want to build a school. I want to do so many great things for Africa. It's my biggest dream. I don't just want to be a CEO that sits back on their pile of money. I want to be the CEO that's out there donating money to different charities and helping people in need like helping third world countries."

"You're such a humanitarian," he says with a smile. "I like that about you."

"Thanks," I say, "do you have any big dreams outside of being a CEO?"

"I don't know," he says. "I'm not sure I do have any dreams outside of being a CEO. I know I want to be a powerful one. I want companies all over the world. I want to dominate the world."

"What is it with you and dominating things?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just like the thought of dominating things. I like to be in control. I don't know why but I just like to be in control."

"I can tell," I say with a smile. "Do you think we did the right thing?"

"The right thing?" he asks. "With the baby?"

"Yes with the baby," I say. "Do you think we made the right choice?"

"I think we made the best choice at the time. We're too young to be parents. I don't care what anyone says being a parent at 15 is not fair to a child. It hurts that we did it because we'll never know who this child is or what it would have grown up to be but it wouldn't have been fair. We can't even take care of ourselves."

"I guess that's true," I say. "Sometimes things have to be done even if it's not the right thing. We're too young. I want to go to school and I want to go to college."

"Me too," he says, "we both have big dreams. We couldn't let a baby ruin that. I don't think we would have finished school if we didn't do what we did. I know that for a fact. Could you imagine your dad had he known?"

"I don't want to," I say. "He would have killed you."

"I know and he actually likes me."

"He does," I say with a smile. "He wants us to get married."

"And someday we will," he says with a smile. "I love you, Tea."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. I feel like he only loves me when Gina isn't around. That's the only time he's sweet like this with me. Sure we hang out when she's home but not like this. We don't have this time together, enjoying time together and enjoying life. I like how things are when Gina isn't around. I think he loves me but I don't understand how if he loves me he can't let Gina go. I feel like I'm used for sex most of the time. It's just when Gina isn't there I'm good enough for him. I kind of hate that but as much as I try to stay away I can't. I find myself back with him every time. I don't understand why. I know I deserve better than what he gives me but I can't just stay away.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"I don't know. You just sound like something is wrong."

"I'm fine, Joe," I say with a fake smile to hide the fact I want to cry. I love Joe so much it hurts but the worst part is I love someone I can't have fully. I'll always be the secret.

"All right," he says with a smile. "What college are you going to go to?"

"I don't know," I say, "I am leaning toward NYU. What about you?"

"Georgia Tech is one of the schools I am looking at but I want to go somewhere you go."

"That would be nice," I say with a soft smile. "I think I would like that."

"Me too," he says.

We spend the rest of the night enjoying the cool night together by the fire talking about our futures and just talking about life. Things with Joe confuse me. I don't understand it. I know I deserve better yet I find myself crawling back to him every time. It's like I have this addiction or a need to be with him even though he isn't mine. He'll never really be mine even if he says his heart is mine it's not completely mine because Gina is still in the picture. I hate how I'm always the back up or that I'm always the one he goes to when Gina isn't around. I need time to get away from Joe and to think where he can't persuade me to feel otherwise. I do love him and I think that's what makes this the hardest for me because I can't let go as much as I want to. As the night goes on we put out the fire and go into the tent in his parents' backyard where we spend the night making love to each other and having sex with one another.

The next morning as soon as Joe gets the call from Gina that she's on her way over it's like I don't matter anymore. I pack up my sleeping bag and my bag. He gives me a quick kiss goodbye and tells me how much fun the weekend has been. I do the same and tell him I had a good time. I'm not lying because I did I just wish it was different for us. I wish it were different period. I don't like being the dirty little secret all the time. He loves me but he doesn't really show it. I'm an afterthought every time Gina comes back into the picture and it's not fair. I'm just the stupid one that lets him hit it when she's gone. I feel like I devalue myself each and every time but I can't help it. I love him and I need him. I just wish my need wasn't so strong for him. I let out a deep breath as I walk over to my backyard from his. I walk inside of my house and walk up to my room. I throw my stuff on the floor before throwing myself down on the bed and breaking down into tears, crying from my confusion and the way I feel about myself. It's not fair.

"Tea," says my sister Tara as she walks into my room.

"Yeah?" I say through my tears.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asks.

"Because I feel so low and worthless when it comes to Joe," I say as I sit up on my bed as she looks at me with a surprised look on her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes," I say with a nod.

"Okay," she says as she makes her way over to my bed. She hands me a tissue from my nightstand as she takes a seat next to me. "So what's up?"

"Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt?"

"I have been there before. Do you love Joe?"

"I do," I say, "and he says he loves me but his actions don't really show it, Tara. It's like he says one thing but does another. We've been sleeping together for a while now."

"I know that," she says. "So it's still going on?"

"It is," I say. "I just can't stop as much as I feel I should I just can't stop. I told him I wanted more than just sex. I told him I wanted dates and romance. I told him that. He has kept up with that promise but I can't fully call him mine. He's still with Gina. He tells me he is going to break up with her but he never does. It's like he can't. He feels it's okay to have me and her. I don't understand. Gina is everything he doesn't like in a girl but yet he's in love with her why?"

"I don't know," she says, "You and Joe are 15 years old. You two have a lot of hormones and emotions flowing through your bodies. At 15 you can't really understand too much of how you feel and maybe that's how he's feeling. I don't agree with him thinking he can have his cake and eat it too but I have a feeling Joe doesn't even know what he wants."

"I would agree but he does know what he wants. He promises me a future, he promises me marriage and a life together but yet he can't get rid of Gina. If he wants all that with me then how come he can't get rid of Gina?"

"Because guys are complicated trust me. It doesn't get easier."

"Great," I say, "I've already reached my limit of complication with this situation. I love him so much, Tara."

"I know you do and I bet it hurts seeing him with Gina."

"More than you'll ever know," I say as I let out a deep breath. "I want his promises of the future, a life together and marriage. I want that with him but at 15 there's no way we can determine that. It would be nice but I don't think it's going to happen. I don't know why I can't let go of him."

"It's hard because you're just as confused by your hormones as he is. You want him to love you and you want that dream relationship with him. You feel like he can give it to you but you see that he won't because he won't break up with Gina and you're scared if you stop giving him what he wants then you'll lose him. You two have been friends for a long time so in a way it's like you two already belong to each other but at the same time he has Gina as his girlfriend and he's using you as a dirty secret that most people at school know about anyway so it's not that much of a secret. Is it worth it? Do you feel like this is okay?"

"I don't know," I say, "I'm confused, Tara. I don't understand it. It's like I'm drawn to him. If I try to stay away I can't just like he can't stay away from me. NO matter what we always find our way back together."

"Here's my advice, Teagan," she says. "They say if you love something enough let it go and if it comes back to you, you know it's yours."

"Are you telling me to let go of Joe?"

"I think that's the best thing for you. You're upset over this whole thing and you're not happy about it. If Joe loves you like he says he does he'll understand. You need to let him go. You need to move on find someone else that's going to love you and respect you. You deserve to be more than a secret and if Joe comes back then he is yours but if not then forget it. You don't need to be treated like that, Teagan. You are worth so much more than being a dirty little secret. You're a beautiful girl. I'm sure you can find someone that will make you their world, give you everything your heart desires and give you all of their time not just when their girlfriend is out of town or at some type of practice. You deserve someone that's going to give you all their time and is dedicated only to you. If Joe truly loved you he would be done with Gina and he'd be the guy to give you all that but he's not."

"So I should just walk away from him?"

"Yes, Teagan. You two are better friends than lovers."

"I can't be friends with someone that I love, Tara. It's too hard. It's all too hard."

"Stop beating yourself up over this guy. You deserve better. You're more than dirty sex and being a dirty secret. You're worth so much more don't devalue yourself because you think he can give you something he promises. What if he ends up choosing Gina? Would it be worth wasting all this time sneaking around, having sex with him and being that dirty secret? No it wouldn't be worth it. Don't lower yourself to it. Go out there and find someone that deserves you someone that's really going to give you the world. If Joe truly loves and cares about you well you know what he will do."

"I just don't know if I can, Tara, it's too hard. You don't understand."

"Tea, I'm not going to play this game with you. It's either you want my help or you don't. I told you what to do. If you can't do it then you can't do it but don't sit here beating yourself up over some boy that doesn't have the heart to give you all of his time. If you can't do this maybe you should go away for the summer, separate yourself from Joe and think about it."

"That might be a good idea," I say. "I think I just need to get away from him to get my feelings sorted out and get my thoughts under control but in the meantime what should I do?"

"Stop having sex with him, Teagan. Don't give him what he wants. The way he sees it is that you're giving him what he wants and he has Gina too. He's getting the best of both worlds. He doesn't truly care because like I said if he did he would be with you right now and not with her."

"I guess," I say. "It's just so hard, Tara," I say before I break down into tears and she comforts me as I cry on her shoulders. Being a teenager in love is a bitch. It's probably one of the worst feelings in the world and loving someone so much that doesn't love you the same is the worst. Maybe a summer away will be the best thing for us and if not for us but for me. I need time to think without Joe bringing his hot self around me and trying to have sex with me, filling my head with promises and telling me he loves me. It weakens me. I need to get away from it and take time to really think. I can't do that when he's around. I just need to talk to my mom and dad about going away for the summer.

***A/N: What did you think of their campout? What do you think of Teagan's feelings? Is she right to feel that way? What did you think of their dreams for the future? What did you think of Joe kicking Teagan out pretty much when Gina was on her way over was it right? What do you think about Teagan opening up to her sister? Was Tara right with what she said to Teagan? Should Teagan just let go of Joe and see what happens? Do you think she's capable of letting go of him? Do you think her going away for the summer is a good idea? Is it something she needs? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	24. Over It

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Over the next couple weeks Joe and I have seen very little of each other outside of school like we were doing. The only time we see each other is in the hallway at school or in class and even then it is nothing but a hi and how are you doing. He's been hanging out with Gina more than usual. They've been going out on dates and she's been staying at his house on the weekends while his parents are out of town. It's like he has forgotten all about me. The feeling of being replaced and not needed anymore is heartbreaking. It tears me apart. I was good enough for him when Gina wasn't around but now I'm just a whisper in the wind. Being forgotten about and losing a best friend is one of the worst feelings a person could ever feel. I want to see Joe but he wants to be with Gina. Everything he told me are lies. He doesn't love me like he said he did and if I'm so much better than Gina why is he with her and not with me. Joe wants to have it both ways but in the process it's destroying me. I feel useless, forgotten, broken and on the point of breaking down. It's not fair but then again life never is.

"Hey, Tea," says my mom as I walk into the kitchen on this beautiful Saturday morning as the sun shines in the window and she's cooking sausage and pancakes.

"Hey, Mama," I say with a half-smile. "Smells good in here."

"I wanted to make breakfast this morning," she says as I take a seat next to my dad at the table.

"Well, it smells good," I say with a smile. "Good morning, Daddy," I say to him as he reads the newspaper and drinks his coffee.

"Good morning, Baby Girl," he says with a smile before going back to read his newspaper.

"So what's on the agenda today?" asks my mom.

"I don't know. Taryn wanted to go shopping at the mall so I think we're going shopping."

"Oh that sounds like a great plan," she says with a smile. "What's going on with you lately, Tea, you're not being yourself lately."

"Nothing," I say, "I'm fine I promise. It's just I'm in the middle of doing some major thinking and thinking about my life."

"You're 15 going on 16 there isn't much that should be going on in your life but school."

"I know but I feel like I'm losing my best friend or I have lost my best friend."

"Joe? No way," she says, "Joe and you have been best friends since 3rd grade there is no way you're losing your best friend."

"People change, Mama," I say, "I can't expect to have the same friends I had when I was 8. People develop different interests and different loves. It's common for it to happen."

"But you two just had a campout a couple weeks ago what happened?"

"I don't know, Mama," I say lying to her. "Did you think about what I asked about a couple weeks ago?"

"About you going away for the summer?" asks my mom.

"Yeah," I say as my dad puts his newspaper down and my mom takes the sausage and pancakes off the stove. "What did you decide?"

"Well, we did think about it and we don't like the idea of sending you away for the summer but you are 15 almost 16 years old. You're not a baby anymore. I'm not sure why you asked to get out of Pensacola for the summer and I'm not going to ask because I trust that you have a reason," says my mom. "So we talked to your Grandma Lylah in Texas and she said that if you would like you can go stay with her on her farm in Houston."

"Really? All Summer?"

"All summer," she says with a smile. "Grandma Lylah is looking forward to you two spending some time together."

"I'm looking forward to spending time with her," I say with a smile. "Thank-you so much, when do I leave?"

"You're leaving the day after Memorial Day and you'll be there till the beginning of August."

"Awesome," I say with a smile. I love my grandma Lylah. She is an amazing woman. She lives in Houston, Texas on this beautiful farm. She has everything from horses to chickens. She has cows and sheep she even has pigs. I love it there. I haven't been there since I was 13 years old and I'm looking forward to spending some time with her on the farm. It's going to be a lot of work but at least I get away from Joe and I get to spend time with my favorite Grandma. "I can't wait. Thank-you so much," I say with a smile.

"You're welcome," says my mama. "We're going to miss you while you're there but we know how much you like it in Texas."

"I do," I say with a smile, "and I like being with the animals especially the horses. Is my favorite horse still there?"

"Yes," says my mom with a smile. "Grandma Lylah is looking forward to having you this summer."

"I'm looking forward to her having me."

"You know you don't have to stay the whole time," says my mom.

"I know but I think I want to. I need this summer to get away from Pensacola, do some thinking and of course enjoy time with Grandma eating her famous Peach cobbler and her delicious pies. I'm in Heaven thinking about it already," I say with a smile.

"Okay," says my mom. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too but I'll be all right. I can't hang out around here all summer. I need to get away, get some new scenery."

"I understand," she says with a soft smile before she hands me my plate of food and then my dad.

I can't stop smiling and thinking about my trip to Houston and everything I'm going to get into while I'm there while we eat breakfast. I have so many plans. I can spend my days helping to take care of the animals and take some time to ride my favorite horse in the pasture. There is nothing like spending the summer on the farm and it will give me plenty of time to think about what I want to do with Joe. Although the thought of him with Gina all summer kind of irritates me, this is the first summer since 3rd grade we won't be together which means no swimming in lakes, having campouts, having movie nights and just hanging out together on the beach. After I finish my breakfast I put my plate into the sink and then get ready to go shopping with Taryn for the morning. I love spending time with my sister and I love to shop. I need some new clothes for my trip.

"So guess what," I say to Taryn as we are having ice-cream at the mall after spending the afternoon shopping at our favorite stores.

"What?" she asks.

"I'm going to Grandma Lylah's this summer."

"So you're going away to get away from Joe?"

"I am," I say with a smile. "I need this time to get away you know what I mean?"

"I know," she says with a smile. "I'm happy for you. I get to spend my summer getting ready for college."

"I'm sorry that I won't be around to hang out with you this summer," I say.

"It's okay," she says with a smile. "I might have to make a trip to Houston to visit you at least once or twice."

"That would be great and I think Grandma would like that."

"I'm sure she would," she says. "What are you going to do without me next year?"

"I don't know it's going to suck being without you. Where are you going to college again?"

"All the way in Pittsburgh," she says.

"It's so far away and now with you gone mama and dad can focus more on me. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Stay out of trouble," she says with a smile. "I'm going to miss our late night talks and hanging out together."

"Me too," I say, "but there's always break when you'll be home."

"I know," she says, "but still it's not much of a break."

"We can talk on the phone every day," I say, "because I'm sure I'm still going to need my big sister. This is going to be tough because I never had to live without you and now I have to adjust to you living in Pennsylvania."

"It's definitely going to be weird but I'll always be here when you need me and besides in a couple years you get to go to college."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I can't wait. I'm leaning toward NYU."

"Very nice school," she says, "just remember your junior year and the beginning of your senior year are the most important. That's what the schools look at most when they consider accepting you but you do so well in school I don't think you have anything to worry about. Just don't get distracted."

"I won't," I say with a smile.

"So how is everything going with Joe?"

"It's not," I say with a shrug. "He has Gina now."

"He hasn't talked to you?" she asks.

"Just a hi and how are you in passing. That's about it. He has been spending time with Gina."

"Wow," she says, "and wasn't he just telling you how much he loved you and that if he had to choose it would be you and not Gina?"

"Yep," I say as I shake my head. "There has to be someone out there for me right?"

"Of course there is. Maybe you'll meet some cute cowboy in Houston while you're staying with Grandma."

"Maybe," I say with a smile. "That would be great."

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "You deserve someone that's going to treat you like a lady and not just a side chick. You need someone that is going to make you their world and spend all their time with you not only when they want to. You deserve better than Joe."

"I just never thought he would be like this but like I told Mama this morning people change and Joe has changed. He's not my best friend anymore."

"People do change and sometimes they allow others to change them. I think Gina changed Joe and Joe's changing you. You've been so sad lately and just not yourself. You deserve to be happy or maybe at 15 you don't have to be with a guy. Maybe you could just focus on your school work."

"I guess," I say with a shrug. "You know Joe got me pregnant before right?"

"What?" she asks. "You were pregnant?"

"Yeah," I say, "I got pregnant Mama knows about it."

"Wow," she says, "what happened because you're not pregnant now."

"I got an abortion," I say, "remember when Mama took me away for that weekend?"

"Yeah," she says.

"That's when we went to get the abortion done. It was the worst thing ever. She never told dad about it. I wasn't sure I wanted to do it but it was the best thing for us. Now that I think about it after everything Joe and I are going through us having a baby probably wouldn't be a good thing. We can barely talk to each other. I should just focus on school like you said. It's probably best for me."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"Some days," I say, "but other days I realize why I did it."

"It was a good decision. I am sure it was hard to do but you did the right thing, Tea."

"I guess," I say, "but don't tell dad because he doesn't know. You can't tell anyone. I trust you."

"I won't say anything. So how are you feeling about it all now?"

"I feel mixed emotions about it. Like I said some days I regret it and other days I'm glad I did it. I mean the baby will always be a part of Joe and me and we will never forget but at the same time we were not ready to be parents. We weren't ready at all."

"And you weren't. 15 is a young age to become a mom and a dad. You two are still growing up yourself. This gives you the chance to focus on school, graduate high school and go to college."

"I know," I say, "I should have listened to you."

"Probably but you didn't and that's okay," she says, "we all have to make mistakes to learn a lesson."

"It was a big lesson learned. Mama was so good about it. She really helped me."

"Because Mama is cool like that, Dad on the other hand probably would have killed Joe."

"Probably," I say with a smile. "That's why he will never know about it."

"Good idea," she says with a smile. "So are you on birth control now?"

"Yes!" I say, "I'm on the pill."

"Good," she says.

Taryn and I spend a little more time talking and eating our ice-cream before we go back to doing some more shopping before we head home. Just as Taryn and I pull into the driveway I see Joe sitting on the porch. "What is he doing here?" I ask as she turns the car off.

"I don't know," she says, "maybe you should talk to him."

"I don't think there is anything left for me to say," I say as I open my door, "but I guess I will talk to him."

"All right," she says with a smile. "I'll leave you two alone," she says as she sees Joe stand up and start walking toward us. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I say before she walks away. "Joe, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately."

"Yeah me too," I say with a shrug. "I hope you're having fun with Gina."

"I am miserable," he says.

"That's your problem, Joe, you could have had me but you chose her."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Why does there have to be something wrong because I'm not dropping my panties for you and jumping into your bed so you can bang me like I don't matter and you can tell me lies again?"

"Teagan, I never lied to you."

"Yes, Joe, you did. You've been lying to me. I'm over it. I deserve something better and I'm going to find better."

"Teagan, listen," he says. "Gina and I were talking she is going to California for the summer so she will be gone all summer I think I'm going to break up with her before she leaves so it gives her time to heal over the summer and then I can focus on us. I want to spend the summer with you."

"You wouldn't have spent the summer with me if Gina wasn't going to California. Don't make me an afterthought, Joe."

"I'm not either way I plan on breaking up with her to be with you."

"I've heard it before," I say, "and I'm tired of hearing it. I won't believe it till I see it."

"You'll see," he says, "and then we can have the summer together."

"Joe, I'm not going to be here this summer."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I'm going to my Grandma's in Houston. I'll be away all summer."

"What?" he asks. "You're leaving me too?"

"Yeah, Joe, I wasn't going to wait around for you to decide when I was good enough or to be used again. I want to go away and I'm spending the summer in Houston."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. That's your problem not mine," I say before I walk away. I stop and turn around with a smile on my face, "Enjoy your summer, Joe." I turn back around and walk toward my house. I wish I could feel bad that he's going to be alone this summer but I don't. It was almost like I was good enough when Gina went to California and he could use me all summer then forget about me when she comes back. The joke is on him this time. I'm tired of him using me and treating me like I am some side chick.

***A/N: What do you think of Teagan going to Houston for the summer? Is it a good thing for her to get away and spend time with her Grandma Lylah? What do you think about her mom's reaction? Does she really want her to go? What do you think about Teagan opening up to her sister about the abortion and being pregnant? Do you think Teagan and her sister will miss each other while her sister is at college? Waht did you think of JOe telling Teagan they can spend the summer together? Would it be different if Gina was still around? What do you think of Teagan standing up to Joe? Is it about time? What do you think is going to happen with Joe while both Teagan and Gina are away? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	25. Cowgirl

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. And no I didn't give up on this story. I am only updating it once a week right now. Last week I didn't because I had nothing to write so I skipped a week. No worries. I'm not giving up.**

**TEAGAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

It has been two weeks since I've come to Houston to spend the summer with my Mammaw. It's been fun so far. I like being on the farm and riding my favorite horse as well as spending time with some of the animals. I've been helping her out by milking the cows early in the morning and getting her fresh eggs from the chickens. I would live on a farm when I get older if I could but I don't think being a CEO would let me live on a farm like this. It takes too much work. I am sitting under one of the apple trees on the farm enjoying the nice breeze looking up at the clear blue sky. It is one of those skies where the clouds are visible and are perfect. The sun is shining brightly in the sky. I am writing in my journal as the breeze blows on me. "What are you always writing?" asks the boy that works on my Mammaw's farm.

"I'm just always writing my thoughts," I say with a smile.

"You must have a lot of thoughts," he says with a smile. He has a beautiful smile. His lips aren't as full as Joe's but they aren't small either. They're perfect along with his beautiful white teeth and straight they are beautiful. I like a guy with a nice smile and perfect teeth. His eyes are a greenish brown; hazel to be exact and his curly hair covered by a cowboy hat.

"I have been doing some thinking," I say with a smile. "Lots of thinking," I say.

"About what?" he asks as he takes a seat next to me in his dingy blue jeans, black wife beater and cowboy boots. He looks too good it's hard not to look at him.

"It's nothing really," I say.

"It's obviously something," he says, "so what is it?"

"Just some guy back home," I say, "I really like him but I don't think he likes me as much as he says. He has a girlfriend."

"I see," he says.

"I mean he says he likes me, he says he loves me but I'm only good enough when his girlfriend isn't around. He pretty much uses me I feel like."

"Well," he says, "a beautiful girl like you deserves something better than that. I'm sure all the boys back home are lined up to get a chance with you."

"Not really," I say with a smile as I feel my face shade to pink. "It's pretty much only him."

"That's a shame," he says. "You should find a boy that is going to give you all their time and want to spend every moment with you. You should never be an afterthought. You're a beautiful girl you deserves something better. I don't know the situation but that's just my opinion."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I close my journal. "I don't think I should be keeping you from doing your work," I say.

"I'm on my break," he says. "So what's your name?"

"Teagan," I say with a smile. "What's yours?"

"Teagan," he says in his deep southern accent. "That's a beautiful name. I'm Jesse," he says. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I've seen you around," I say. "How long have you been working for my Mammaw?"

"About a year now, I like working for her. Ms. Lylah is a wonderful woman. She makes the best apple pies and peach pies I've ever tasted."

"I know," I say with a smile. "So how old are you?"

"18," he says, "what about you?"

"I'll be 16 in July," I say.

"Oh," he says. "So where are you from?"

"I live in Pensacola. I'm from Houston originally but when I was 7 we moved to Pensacola. I miss Houston a lot. What about you?"

"Houston, born and raised," he says. "So what took your family to Pensacola?"

"I'm not really sure. My mama and dad just wanted some new scenery I guess so we moved to Pensacola."

"What's it like?"

"It's okay," I say, "I miss the farm life and all the open fields but Pensacola has its perks. I love the beach."

"Sounds fun," he says. "How long are you staying here?"

"Till the beginning of August, I just needed to get away and get time to think. It's been a fun place to clear my mind."

"Around here you can forget all your troubles," he says with a smile. "I meant what I said, Teagan, you're too beautiful to waste your time waiting for a boy that's not going to put you first. There are plenty of guys out there that are willing to give you all their time and willing to put you first. I know I don't know this boy to judge him but I can tell you he's probably not the best boy for you."

"I know," I say, "but it's hard you know."

"Maybe you just need that one guy to make you think differently," he says with a smile. "Well, I have some hay calling my name in the barn. I'll talk to you later," he says.

"Okay," I say as he stands up next to me. I look up at him and then stand with him. "Do you want some help?" I ask. "I can help you out."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," he says.

"You're not asking, I'm volunteering," I say. "I can help you."

"All right," he says with a smile. "Come on," he says with his gorgeous smile.

We make our way to the barn and start lifting barrels of hay together so they can be delivered to the cows and horses. Once we finish with the hay getting it stacked up we go to feed the chickens as they run around their pen. We toss the feed to them and watch them tear into it before we make our way to the pig pens. Pigs may be the cutest animals ever. They're so fat and misshaped they're cute no matter how dirty they are. I hold a baby piglet in my arms feeding it a bottle while the bigger pigs eat their slop and roll around in the mud. "It's so cute," I say to Jessie as I feed it.

"That's Pinky," he says with a smile. "She was the runt of the liter. There were four of them; Pinky, Pudge, Pepper and Nibbles," he says. "Pepper and Pudge were sold off to another farm but your Mammaw wanted to keep Pinky and Nibbles," he says with a smile. "You look cute holding Pinky. I think she likes you. She's usually so skiddish around people but she's so relaxed in your arms."

"I just have the magic touch I guess," I say with a smile. "I want her she's so cute."

"She's my favorite too," he says as he pets her as I take the bottle from her mouth and she starts to oink making us both laugh. "She really does like you," he says with a smile as he watches me feed her again. I smile at him as I see him looking at me with his beautiful hazel eyes. He smiles back at me. "I'm going to go clean out the pig pen wish me luck it can get pretty messy," he says.

"Good luck," I say with a smile as I continue to feed Pinky. I watch him walk in to start cleaning with a smile on my face before I put Pinky down with the other pigs. I make my way to the horses next and start to clean up after them.

I spend a lot of time cleaning out the stables before I get the 4 horses some hay to eat and put some in with them. Once I give them hay I brush each of the horses and give them a carrot. I save my favorite horse for last. She's a beautiful horse, she's my horse. All little girls dream of having horses and since my Mammaw had a farm my mama and dad bought me a horse. I used to ride her all the time when I was little visiting my Mammaw's farm. She is a beautiful white horse with brown spots on her body. I brush her softly and talk to her. "There you go, Chessie," I say with a smile as I brush her. "Would you like a carrot?" I ask picking up a carrot to feed her. She takes it and bites some of it off. I smile at her as she eats. "I miss you, Chessie. I'm sorry I haven't been around to see you. It's just life got so busy in Pensacola but I'm going to try to visit you more. I still love you," I say as I continue to brush her.

"You must love horses," says Jesse with a smile as he appears in the stable.

"I do," I say, "I really love horses. I have since I was little. This girl is my horse."

"Ah, Chessie," he says with a smile. "She's a good horse. She's beautiful too."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "Do you take care of them every day?"

"Pretty much," he says with a smile. "So you're not just a beach girl huh? You're a cowgirl too?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I think I'm more cowgirl than beach girl. You can take the cowgirl from the farm but you can't take the cowgirl out of the girl," I say with a smile.

"Clever," he says with a smile as he helps me brush Chessie. "So do you still know how to ride?" he asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"The horse," he says with a smile. "Do you still know how to ride your horse?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Teagan," he says with a smile. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I would like that."

"Me too," he says with a smile.

After we finish some more farm work Jesse and I take two horses from the stable and get them ready. He takes me on a ride throughout my Mammaw's property. We just talk and laugh the whole time. It's very peaceful and I love every minute of it. I love spending the time with Jesse. He's a sweet guy; a really sweet guy. I could get used to spending my summer helping him on the farm and hanging out with him. I had so much fun today. We take the horses back to the stable and then Jesse walks me to the door of my Mammaw's kitchen. She invites him to stay for dinner and he gladly accepts. We wash up together before we sit down to enjoy my Mammaw's fried chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, seasoned green beans and cheese biscuits with homemade lemonade. It is delicious and one of the best southern meals I have eaten in a long time.

"I had fun today," says Jesse with a smile as I walk him to the door.

"Me too," I say with a smile.

"So I was thinking about this all day and I wasn't sure if I should do this but it's always worth a shot."

"Okay," I say with a smile.

"Would you like to go out sometime maybe this weekend and hang out?"

"That would be great. I would like that a lot," I say with a smile.

"All right," he says with a smile. "I will pick you up at 6, I have to work during the day," he says with a smile and a wink, "but I can pick you up at 6 and we can do something. Think about what you want to do and let me know."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Sounds like a plan but maybe you should think of something for us to do because I don't really remember Houston and what there is to do around here."

"All right," he says. "Thank-you for helping me out today. I enjoyed it."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," he says with a smile. He leans down and kisses my cheek softly making me smile. "Have a good night, Teagan," he says with a smile in his deep voice before he walks away. I watch him walk away and make his way to his truck that's parked in the front yard. He waves to me before he gets into his truck and I wave back. I watch him till he's out of sight.

I finally shut the front door and am startled by my Mammaw. "You like him don't you?"

"I really do," I say with a smile. "He asked me out on a date this weekend. Can I go?"

"I don't know, Tea," she says. "Don't you think he's kind of old for you?"

"He's 18, Mammaw and I'm going to be 16 next month so it's only 2 years of a difference. It's not that bad. Please?"

"Your dad will kill me, Teagan if he finds out that I let you date an 18 year old."

"I'm responsible," I say. "Please, Mammaw."

"We'll see," she says, "I do like Jesse and he is a good young man so we'll see."

"Please?" I ask one more time.

"All right," she says. "You can go on a date with him but you need to be home by 10 no later."

"My parents let me stay out till 11 so can we make it 11?"

"10:30, Teagan no later."

"Fine," I say. "Thank-you, Mammaw," I say as I give her a hug.

"You're welcome," she says with a smile. "Just be careful, Teagan, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," I say. "I promise I won't." I make my way upstairs to call my mom to tell her all about my day with Jesse and to tell her how much I like him plus I miss my mama and I need to talk to her.

"Teagan," says my mom with happiness in her voice as she answers her phone.

"Hey, Mama!" I say with excitement. "How are you?"

"Good," she says, "how is Houston?"

"It's great! I love it here. I'm having so much fun with Mammaw. I have been helping her out with all the animals and her food is amazing. I'm going to be so fat by the time I come home. It's so peaceful here and the only things I hear at night are the crickets outside my window. I love it."

"I'm glad," she says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I met a boy today," I say with a smile. "His name is Jesse."

"You met a boy? That's wonderful. How did you meet him?"

"He works for Mammaw. We spent the whole day together. I was outside writing in my journal and he came up to me and started talking to me. He was so sweet. I helped him with his work and then we went to ride horses together then he stayed for dinner."

"Sounds fun," she says. "Do you like him?"

"A little bit yeah," I say with a smile. "He is so cute. He has these really pretty hazel eyes and his teeth are beautiful. He's such a gentleman. He was really sweet. He asked me out on a date. Mammaw told me I could go. I'm so excited."

"Wow," she says, "it sounds like you're having a really good time."

"I am," I say, "I miss you though."

"We miss you too," she says, "especially Joe he's been asking about you. He said he called you but you won't call him back or take his calls."

"Because I don't want to talk to him, I am happy here in Houston without his influence over me. I'm having fun and I don't want him ruining it by telling me his lies and his fake love stories. Why doesn't he call Gina?"

"You're still mad at him?" she asks.

"I'm not mad at anyone. I'm just not falling victim to his ways anymore that's all. Besides, I'm enjoying my summer here and I've been busy with farm work and hanging out with Mammaw. I don't have time to talk to him on the phone."

"He misses you, Teagan."

"I don't miss him," I say. "Hey, Mama, I have to go. I need to take a shower and then go to bed. I have to be up early in the morning to help milk the cows and get some eggs for breakfast. I'll call you in a couple days after my date with Jesse. I love you."

"I love you too, Teagan," she says.

"And tell Taryn and Dad I love them and miss them."

"I will. Goodnight," she says, " have fun on your date."

"Thanks Goodnight, Mama," I say before I hang up the phone. I put it onto the nightstand next to my bed and lay my head down on the pillow as I look up at the ceiling. Today was a great day and I hope the rest of the summer is as great.

***A/N: Do you think Tea is enjoying her time on the farm? What do you think about Jesse? Do you think he likes Teagan? What did you think of him asking her out on a date? Do you think Teagan is going out with him to keep her mind off of Joe or because she really likes him? HOw do you think Joe is handling the summer without Gina and Tea? What do you think JOe is going to say when he finds out that Teagan is going on a date? Please reivew and thank-you for reading. **


	26. The Hardest Thing

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**TEAGAN:**

Jessed arrives at my Mammaw's house at 6 pm on the dot. I have been looking forward to this all week. Jesse and I have been hanging out quite often and by hanging out I mean working together every day at my Mammaw's farm. I really don't mind it even if he keeps telling me I don't need to help him out I want to as long as I get to spend some time with him. He's such a gentleman. He's polite and he's sweet. I like that about him. He is different than Joe, much different. He isn't as dominant as him and I like that I think. I like that he takes the time to listen to me and takes the time to make me happy. Joe doesn't do that unless Gina isn't around then I'm just a whisper in the wind for him. I smile as I open the door and see him standing in front of me wearing jeans, cowboy boots and plaid button down shirt with a black cowboy hat. "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hello, Teagan," he says in his deep southern accent. "You look beautiful," he says making me smile as I'm wearing a jean skirt that falls to my mid-thigh and a pair of brown cowboy boots and a pink and white plaid shirt.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as my mammaw comes to the door. "Mammaw, I'm leaving with Jesse now."

"Hold on," she says, "what are you planning on doing?" she asks him.

"I was just going to take Teagan to a BBQ at my friend's house and then bring her back here."

"Okay," she says, "she's my grandbaby and I don't want anything to happen to her. I need her home by 10:30."

"I'll have her home by 10:30," he says, "don't worry Ms. Lylah, Teagan is in good hands."

"I hope so," she says with a smile, "you two have fun."

"We will," I say with a smile, "bye, Mammaw," I say before giving her a kiss on the cheek after giving her a hug. Jesse reaches out his hand for mine and escorts me to his truck. He walks to the passenger's side and opens the door for me. He helps me into the truck before shutting the door for me before he makes his way around to the driver's side. He climbs in and starts the car as we put on our seatbelts. Country music comes onto the radio and we are off to his friend's house. He looks at me occasionally with his green eyes and smiles at me as I smile back at him. I don't think he can get any sweeter or any cuter. He takes my hand into his and interlocks our fingers as he drives making me smile. The car ride is pretty much silent but there are a few occasions that we are talking to one another.

When we arrive at the BBQ Jesse takes my hand and walks me through the field where the party is taking place. He introduces me to his friends as we run into them. The country music blasting on the speakers, there is a table with BBQ chicken and pork sitting on it with corn on the cob and other delicious things to eat. There are beers in a cooler but also a table with sweet tea and lemonade on it. "Are you hungry?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

"Let's get you something to eat," he says politely as he guides me over to the food table. He looks truly impressed when I fill my plate with food. I like to eat and I am not a shamed of it. "I love when a girl has a big appetite," he says with a smile as he puts food onto his own plate. "Do you want Sweet Tea, lemonade or a beer?"

"I'll have a beer," I say with a smile before I grab a beer from the cooler as he does the same. We make our way to an empty table. He takes a seat across from me and smiles as we start to eat our food. "So how are you liking Houston so far?"

"I love it. I'm sad that we left," I say. "I wish we could come back here. I forgot what the farm life was like. I miss it."

"I know nothing but farm life. My dad is a farmer too. I help him out and I help out Ms. Lylah."

"I'm glad that she has someone to help her," I say with a smile as I take a bite from my pork BBQ sandwich. "She's not getting any younger."

"No she's not," he says, "I love her she is such a sweet woman. I do what I can to help her out."

"How did you start working for her anyway?"

"My Pa is friends with your Mammaw. She mentioned that she needed extra help on the farm and he asked me if I wanted to do it so I took the offer."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "So do you go to college or anything?"

"No," he says, "I didn't even finish high school. I dropped out in 11th grade so no college for me. I'll be working on the farm the rest of my life."

"Oh," I say.

"What about you? Do you go to school? And are you going to go to college?"

"Yeah I'm going into 11th this year and I plan to go to college but I'm not sure where yet."

"What do you plan to take up in college?" he asks.

"Business management and Business administration."

"So you're going to be one of those business people?"

"I hope to be," I say, "I mean I have a while to go but I hope so."

"I don't like big corporate businesses," he says.

"Why not?"

"Because it's corporate businesses that take away our land and put many of us out of a job, they destroy small businesses and farms by making bigger farms that help to take over the world. Big corporate businesses are a threat to us and to your Mammaw. We sell milk and butter to those around us in this small town if a big corporate business were to come in here we would lose our income."

"I'm not going to be that kind of business," I say, "I want to be a business that helps people. I want to do something will help people, poor people and third world countries. That's what I want to do. I want to build schools in Africa and provide them fresh drinking water. I want to start a business that will help those in need."

"I hope that's the kind of business woman you will be," he says with a smile. "For being so young you're so bright."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"You're really smart I like that in girls," he says with a smile. "So what do you do for fun?"

"I like to read, I like to write and hang out with my friends. I like to go fishing too."

"A girl after my own heart," he says, "fishing is always fun. Do you go four wheeling?"

I smile and say, "not in Pensacola, Florida but here maybe."

"I go four wheeling a lot it's one of my favorite things to do along with fishing. Would you be up to going fishing some time?"

"I'd like that," I say with a smile, "so tell me about you, what do your parents do? Any brothers or sisters?"

"Well, my dad is a farmer," he says, "and my mom just stays home and takes care of the housework. I have one older brother named Jeb he's 20 and I have four little sisters; Hannah is 7, Sarah is 10, Maisy is 12 and Destiny is 14," he says, "what about you? What do your parents do and do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"Wow, you have a big family," I say with a smile. "I bet that's fun."

"It is," he says with a smile, "and we live on a farm so we have all the animals too. It's a fun life."

"I bet," I say with a smile, "so my dad is a scout for colleges he goes all over the place to find athletes on high school teams to play for the colleges. My mom is a stay at home mom too but she is starting a catering business soon. I have one sister Taryn she's 18."

"Cool," he says with a smile. "So what's it like in Pensacola? Is it different than here?"

"Much different," I say, "I like it there. It's mainly suburb and then there's the beach also not much farm life in Pensacola," I say. "It is so much more different than Houston. I like it but I miss the farm life. I miss feeding chickens and feeding piglets and riding horses. Call me crazy but I miss milking the cows. There's nothing better than living on a farm and waking up to the rooster, collecting eggs for breakfast. I would love to live on a farm someday but I don't know if that will ever happen."

"I've never really been outside of Houston," he says, "I would like to do some traveling someday. I would love to see Pensacola and see the beach. I dream of going to the beach someday."

"Well, maybe you could come visit me in Pensacola sometime. I would like that."

"I think I would like that too," he says with a smile. "So how long are you staying in Houston again?"

"Till August," I say with a smile. "I wish I could stay forever but I have to get back for school."

"I think I'm going to enjoy my summer," he says making me smile. "How does someone as beautiful as you not have a boyfriend? I would think there would be a list of boys that would want to date you."

"I don't know," I say, "I'm not like most girls where I live," I say. "They are into cheerleading and all that girly stuff. I'm more of a tomboy playing football, fishing and all that fun stuff. Not many guys are attracted to that."

"I prefer girls like you," he says with a smile as I smile back at him. "Nothing wrong with a girl that can change a flat tire, play a game of football or can catch a fish. It's attractive."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "And what about you? Someone as sweet as you should have a girlfriend how come you don't?"

"I don't know," he says shyly. "I'm generally a really shy guy. I don't talk too much to girls. You're the first girl I feel comfortable talking to in a long time. I just haven't been looking for a girlfriend I guess."

"I hear you," I say with a smile. I do like the fact that he's single and the fact that he's shy around other girls but me. It makes me feel good. I don't know where this is going to go but I know where I want it to go.

We finish eating as we talk and I can't complain. I fully enjoy my conversation with Jesse. He's even sweeter the more I get to know him. I know that if he didn't drop out of school and he had gone to college he would have gone to be a veterinarian. I know that he likes to drive out into the middle of nowhere sometimes and look at the night sky. He's pretty amazing and he makes our first date very enjoyable. When we finish eating we enjoy dancing with the others as the country music plays. He teaches me how to line dance and I love it. He's a good dancer. After spending some time dancing we gather around a bonfire, Jesse holds me close as we sit and drink a beer together. I could get used to this. I want to get used to this and it all ends too soon as 10 rolls around and we have to leave so he has me home by 10:30. I wish I had more time with him.

He drops me off at home and walks me to the front door as he holds my hand, our fingers intertwined with one another. He stops as we reach my door. "I had a really good time with you tonight, Teagan."

"Me too," I say with a smile as he's looking at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Would you like to do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that a lot," I say with a smile. "Whenever you want."

"I'm free next weekend. If you want to hang out we can. I would like to take you out on another date."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Thank-you for tonight."

"No thank-you, Teagan," he says with a smile. "It was a beautiful night with a beautiful girl," he says making me blush.

"It was," I say as a silent awkwardness forms between us. He looks deeply into my blue eyes with his green or hazel eyes with a smile on his face. The intensity of his look and the attraction between us I can feel it. "What?" I ask.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" he asks making me smile that he asked for permission and didn't just kiss me.

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says with a smile before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. He wraps his arm around my waist as my hand cups the back of his neck as I grant him access into my mouth, he kisses me deeply, his tongue caressing mine. It's a sweet deep kiss and I like it. He reluctantly pulls away and says, "Goodnight, Teagan."

"Goodnight, Jesse," I say with a smile as I bite my lip. He kisses my cheek softly before he makes his way down the front porch. I watch him as he walks to his truck and climbs in. He gives me a soft wave before he pulls away. I smile as I watch him leave before I walk inside the house. "I'm home, Mammaw," I say as I find her in the living room reading a book.

"Hello," she says. "How was your date?"

"It was good," I say with a smile. "I had a lot of fun. He asked me out on another one."

"Wow," she says, "I like Jesse, he's a good boy. He's a little old for you but he's a good guy."

"I like him," I say with a smile. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. It's going to be an early morning tomorrow."

"Teagan, some boy called for you while you were out. I told him you would call him back."

"Who was it?"

"Joe," she says, "he said his name was Joe."

"Okay," I say as my happiness fades away. "I'll give him a call," I say before I go upstairs to my room. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and see I have 20 text messages from Joe alone and 10 missed calls. I let out a sigh and break down and call him back.

"Teagan," he says in a whisper, almost a plea.

"Joe," I say, "what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he says, "I wanted to hear your voice."

"So you're hearing it," I say. "What do you want?"

"You went on a date?"

"Yes I did," I say, "And I had a good time."

"Oh," he says with defeat in his voice. "I miss you, Teagan."

"I wish I could say I miss you too but I don't, Joe."

"You don't miss me?"

"I don't miss anything about Pensacola but my family," I say.

"Oh," he says defeated. "When do you come home?"

"The beginning of August," I say.

"That's a long time."

"I know," I say, "I don't want to be there this summer."

"Why did you leave me to go to Houston?"

"I didn't leave you, Joe, we're not together. I needed to get away."

"From me?" he asks.

"Yes from you," I say. "You get me confused," I say.

"How do I get you confused?" he asks.

"Because, Joe, you make me feel like I'm your whole world one minute and the next you make me feel like nothing. I told you that before. Joe, I can't keep doing this with you. I can't keep being someone you fuck when Gina is out of town. I can't keep being the one you run to and give false hope to. I can't do it and I'm not going to do it anymore."

"Teagan, I love you."

"Stop, Joe, please just stop. Don't tell me you love me if you don't mean it. Chances are you're telling me you love me because I had a date tonight."

"I'm telling you I love you because I mean it."

"Joe, please."

"Do you like him?" he asks.

"Like who?"

"The guy you went on a date with, do you like him?"

"Yes," I say, "I do and I had a good time with him. He was respectful and he was sweet. I like him a lot."

"Are you going to go on another date with him?"

"Yes," I say. "I am, Joe."

"Teagan, can't you come back to Pensacola?"

"No, Joe, not till August. I'm not going to be used by you anymore. I'm happy here in Houston. I'm having a good time. You would know that if instead of asking if I went on a date if you had asked how I like Houston. You don't care about me, Joe. The only thing you care about is having me in your bed. I'm almost 16, Joe, I can't live my life like that. I want to be happy, I want to have fun. I want to be able to live without being confused by you. I'm sorry, Joe."

"For what?" he asks.

"That whatever we had going on when I was in Pensacola is over and when I come back it will still be over."

"Teagan," he says.

"Joe, I have to go. Enjoy the rest of your summer."

"Can't I call you? Or can't you call me?"

"I'd rather you didn't. I would rather you give me the space I need and no I'm not going to call you again. I'll see you when I get back home. Have a nice summer," I say.

"Teagan," he says with a plea.

"Goodnight, Joe," I say before I hang up the phone. That may have been the hardest thing I have ever done but I can't keep being his play toy. I can't keep letting him use me when he wants me. I want something real. I want someone that sees me for who I am and respects me. I can't keep being with Joe. I can't.

***A/N: What did you think of Teagan's date with Jesse? Is he really into her? Do you think she's really into him? What did you think of him asking her out again? Is there potential for them? Do you think Joe is starting to go crazy without Teagan? What did you think about him calling her? What did you think of Teagan's words to him? Is she starting to realize she deserves more and something better than what she's getting from him? Do you think she will stick to her promise of it being over when she returns to Pensacola? What do you think Joe will do now? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


End file.
